Welcome To Zootopia?
by LucarioMaster41
Summary: It's about a human that's lives in California and one day gets into a tragic accident where he dies but somehow he wakes and he finds out he is transformed into a anthromorphic animal and is in a place called Zootopia! Oc x Oc and Nick Wilde x Judy Hopps
1. Chapter 1

Aw, geez, I usually am not any good at telling stories, especially ones about myself. … What the heck? I love a good challenge nowadays.

You know something? I know crazy things happen in the world we call earth, but I never thought anything would be anything like my life.

Wait, no… Dang it! I already failed at my story. I didn't even tell you my name… Aw, well, might as well retry and get started. Sorry if I sound uninterested or lazy, I get nervous when I tell my personal story

Okay, my name is Anthony James.

I lived in a "famous" city, or so I am told, called Los Angles. It's a big city in the state of California. You may have heard of it.

Anyway, Los Angles is (again I laugh) "famous" for something special, and awesome, at least to me. The city is known for being a birth and ending place for many actors and actresses. Despite that, this is also the place where I supposedly died, and somehow ended up as furry in a place called Zootopia. But before I can tell you that story we got start from the beginning where it all started.

"Anthony James wake up or you're going to be late for your first day high school!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

I never got out of bed so fast in my entire life, it was like I was a bat out of hell.

When I got out of bed I looked at my clock. "Oh crap I am going to be late; I thought I told my little brother Sonic to wake me up"

"Anthony when you finish getting ready can you wake up Sonic so he can come downstairs and eat breakfast"! Mom yelled

I sigh. "Ok Mom I will"

"Of course he would still be sleeping I knew I couldn't trust him to wake me up in time." I thought to myself.

After I finished getting ready I went to go give Sonic the worst wakeup call he is every going to have in his life.

I walked in Sonic's room with a bucket of freezing cold water in my hand and an evil smile on my face.

When I got close to my brother I poured the water on him.

He shot out of his bed like a rocket, I never laugh so hard in my life.

When Sonic realized what had happened he looked at me with anger his eyes. I kind of got scared a little bit I never seem him this angry before.

"Anthony what the heck was that for"! He yelled

I yelled back. "You didn't wake me up when ask you to yesterday"!

Sonic was getting angrier and angrier by the minute; he looked like a tomato with his cheeks turning really red.

"So that means you can just throw cold water on me, just because you're older than me doesn't mean you can treat me any way you want"! Sonic yelled.

 _My brother and I can never seem to get along, we been like this ever since our dad was killed by an animal 3 years ago when we went camping in the woods. Sonic was only 7 at the time and I was 13. While we were setting up camp Sonic decided to run off into woods because he said he saw a bunny and he wanted to catch it._

 _I wanted to go after him but dad decided to go instead. After waiting for 4 minutes I heard my brother scream for help, I couldn't just sit there and do nothing so I decided to go get my brother. When I finally found my brother I saw him crying, I went to go check to see if he's alright. But when I got closer I was shocked to see him kneeling next to our dad who was in a pool of blood._

 _He looked like he was cut and bite multiple times by some sort of animal that had claws and sharp teeth. I couldn't believe it our dad was dead. Sadness and anger started to take control of me as tears started to fall down my face. I looked at my brother with anger in my eyes; he started to get really scared._

 _"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT"! I yelled at him as I ran to get Mom. That is why my brother and I don't get along anymore._

"Maybe if you listen to me sometimes I wouldn't have to do stuff like that"! Still yelling at him.

Sonic looked at me not with anger in his eyes anymore but with sadness.

"What happen to you A.J(Anthony James) we used to have so much fun together, but ever since dad died you started to change, you started treating me like I'm not your brother anymore"?

I still looked at him with anger in my eyes.

"Sonic mom wanted me to tell you to come downstairs and eat breakfast". I told him

"Tell her I will be right down after I dry off". He scowled at me.

A small chuckle came out of my mouth.

As I was about to walk out of his room Sonic called my name.

"Anthony". He said with sadness in his voice.

I stopped walking and turned my head and looked at him. "What"?

He brings his head down. "I'm s-sorry". He said

I look at him for a while, but I just turn my head back and I start to walk out of his room and go downstairs to get ready to go to highschool

Once I got downstairs I told mom good morning, I got some cereal and sat down at the table.

"A.J did you wake up your brother like I told you to, he should be down by now"? Mom asked.

"Yes mom". I said trying not to laugh.

Mom knew something was up when she saw me trying not to laugh my butt off.

"Anthony James what did you do"!? She said with a serious tone in her voice,

I had a smirk on face. "Lets just he's little busy drying off right now".

Mom looked at me with disappointment.

"What you told me to wake him up". I said with a chuckle

"A.J. how many times have I told you stop messing with your brother like that". She said still with serious tone in her voice.

"Ok mom I am sorry". I said in an annoyed tone.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me you should be apologizing to Sonic" She said

"Like that's going to happen mom". I laugh

"Oh you don't think I'm serious". She said with a mad look. "If you don't apologize to your brother you won't be able to hang out with your friends after school tomorrow.

My heart felt like it just skipped a beat. "Mom you can't be serious; we are having a big party to celebrate the new school year!?"

"Hell Yeah I'm serious, say sorry to your bother or you're not going to hang out with your friends. I'll give you until the end of today apologize Anthony"

I can tell she was serious by the way she was looking at me and seriousness in her voice.

I sigh. "Ok mom I will apologize to him after school today. "

And with that I got up from the table got my backpack and headed out to school.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally got to my high school, I saw my 3 best friends Josh, Jake, and Abby outside the school entrance talking to each other, they are probably waiting for me to show up.

Josh is the same age as me but much taller than me and stronger, he is the star quarterback for our football after all. He always wore black clothing, black socks, black shoes, black pants, you get the picture.

Jake is the brains of our group, give him any problem he will solve it in seconds.

Last but not least Abby the most beautifu- I mean the coolest girl I ever met, she's the only girl I know who's not afraid to get down and dirty with the boys.

My friends saw me walking towards them, they started waving at me and telling me to hurry up. "Hey you guys sorry I'm late for our little meet up before school starts my stupid brother forgot to wake me up, so how are you guys doing?

"Hey Anthony! We're doing fine; we were just talking about the new trailer for the movie Zootopia that just came out today." Josh told me

"Zootopia what is that?" I asked with a confused look on my face

All my gasped at the same time.

"What is Zootopia!? Have you been living under a rock for the last few months, it's the movie that everybody is talking about on social media." Abby explained to me.

I give a small chuckle. "Uh ok I don't see what the big deal is, it sounds like it is just a movie."

"WHAT!"

All of a sudden I turn to see Jake dramatically go on his knees and start crying. "You don't get it do you, Zootopia isn't just movie, it is a movie that we Disney fans have been waiting to see come out for a long time."

I sweat drop. "You guys know you still haven't told me what Zootopia actually is."

They all turned and faced me as they gave out nervous laughs and scratched the back of their heads.

"Oh yeah." Josh said embarrassingly.

"You know what guys how about we show him the trailer for the movie maybe that'll make him understand the hype for Zootopia?" Abby suggested to them.

"That's a great idea Abby. Here let's use my phone." Said Jake as he pulled his phone out of pocket and went on YouTube to pull the video up so we can watch it.

"Ok I got the video ready for you to watch Anthony, prepare to be amazed." Jake told me as he handed me the phone.

I rolled my eyes as I pressed play on the screen to start the trailer.

(Trailer Begins)

 _Zootopia, a gleaming city where animals of all breeds predator and prey alike live together in peace and harmony. Hi! I'm Judy, your new neighbor! Yeah, well, we're loud. Don't expect us to apologize for it. ZPD's first rabbit officer, Judy Hopps! Ready to make the world a better place? Bad news, in this city gripped by fear... What can you tell us about the animals that went savage? Are we safe? This is priority one. Hopps, parking duty. Sir, I'm not just some token bunny. You strike out, you resign. Deal. Hello! I'm here to ask you some questions about a case! Then they should've gotten a real cop to solve it. You are under arrest! For what? Hwurting your fweelings? You are a key witness. No, he is. Hey! I need you to run a plate. Alright, I know a guy. You need something done, he's on it. They're all sloths? We are in a really big hurry. I am on... It? … break. I have 36 hours left. We can only solve it together. It's not about how badly you want something. It's about what you are capable of! I am a real cop. Never let 'em see that they get to you. You bunnies, so emotional. Do not let go! I'm gonna let go! What? We may be evolved, but deep down we are still animals. Quit it, you're gonna start a howl! No, you are naked! For sure, we're a naturalist club. All the way down. Life's a little bit messy. We all make mistakes. No matter what type of animal you are, change starts with you. We gotta go. Who's car is it? The most feared crime boss, Mr. Big! Is that Mr. Big? Stop talking, stop talking! Ice 'em. Daddy! What did we say? No icing anyone at my wedding! I have to, baby, Daddy has to._

(Trailer Ends)

After the trailer was over I looked up to see my friends anxiously looking at me waiting to see what my response is going to be.

I take a deep breath and say…..


	3. Chapter 3

After the trailer was over I looked up to see my friends anxiously looking at me waiting to see what my response is going to be.

I take a deep breath and say. "So this movie stars a bunch of furries? So stupid." I say in a very unimpressed tone as I hand Jake back his phone

My friend's jaws dropped simultaneously when they heard my outrages statement.

"Are you serious bro furries, that's what really popped in your head after watching that amazing trailer?" Jake said as he looks at me with disappointment. "Boy you really are dense Anthony."

Before I could respond to him the school bell rang signaling that we only have 10 mins left until school starts.

I gave out a sigh and sat down on one of the school benches. "You know what guys we only have 10 mins left until school starts and I don't feel like using that time talking about a stupid movie that has a bunch of dumb furries in it."

When I said that my friends begin to give me a worryingly look as they began to start talking among themselves.

I couldn't really make out what they were saying all I could really hear was a bunch whispers and murmurs.

After they finished having their brief discussion, they turned and looked at me with the grimmest expression on their faces.

Ok that was the last straw for me. I stood up from the bench.

"Ok guys you are just freaking me out with all this stuff now. I'm think I am going to head to class early today."

I quickly grabbed my backpack and started heading to the entrance of the school but before I could take a couple I felt one of them grab my arm. I turn my head to see Abby was the one who did it. She looked at me with a sad look in her eye like she was never going to see me going

"Are guys really that upset that I don't like this movie?" My voice filled with panic

"Anthony have you ever heard of the curse of Walt Disney?" Abby asked me as she finally let go of my arm

I give her the "are you kidding me" look. "Ok first question, what the hell is the curse of Walt Disney and second Oh my God, can we get off of this Disney crap already?"

I see Josh begin to walk towards me. "Anthony it is said that the curse of Walt Disney is that when people talk bad about anything that deals with Disney bad things happen to them." Josh said in a very serious tone

I just stared at them for a few seconds before I started busting out laughing and for some reason my friends joined me in my laughing fit.

"Oh gosh you guys almost got me with that stupid bullcrap Walt Disney curse." I say still laughing.

Jake put his hand on my shoulder trying to stabilized himself from falling over from laughing. "Oh man Anthony you figured out we were just playing with you."

"Of course I knew; this isn't the first time you guys did this remember when you guys tried to convince me Slender Man was going to get me just because I said he was a dumb character?" I reminded them

"Yeah." I heard Abby say. "I told them it wouldn't work a second time but they didn't listen to me."

"WHAT!" Jake and Josh both said at the same time.

Just as they were about to get on Abby's case the school bell rang signaling that school started and everybody should start getting to their classes.

Jake let out a sad sigh. "Well guys I guess are fun has to end for now."

Abby nodded in agreement. "Yeah but we are still going to meet up for lunch right?"

Josh nodded. "That's the plan. We still have to talk about the party we are having tomorrow at Jake's house, Anthony you remember to bring the invitations so we can hand them out to our schoolmates?"

I thought about what he said for a few seconds, that's when I realized I forgot them on my dresser in my room. "God Damn it guys I'm sorry I forgot them at my house, you know what I'll just run back home and get them right quick, I only live like one mile away from school." I tell them as I begin run to my house before they have time to respond.

I begin to cross the street, I stopped in the middle of street to turn around and tell my friends not to wait for me and to get to class so they wouldn't be late.

But when I turned around to finish crossing the street nothing could prepare me for what was about to happen next, a car going like 70mph in a school zone came driving without showing any signs of stopping came up and hit me straight on.

And with that darkness came and I was no more.


	4. Chapter 4

But when I turned around to finish crossing the street nothing could prepare me for what was about to happen next, a car going like 70mph in a school zone came driving without showing any signs of stopping came up and hit me straight on.

And with that darkness came and I was no more.

Sooner than I knew it, I heard the sounds of birds chirping. I could feel a warmth in the air. It was morning. I could tell. It just felt so calm and peaceful. I was so warm. I felt so happy being there. Wait. That car that hit me! Was that real!?

I opened my eyes, only to have to squint again from how much the sun was bright in my face. Man, it was morning. I looked around to see where I was. I was in the middle of some sort of meadow filled flowers.

I looked around to see that the layout of this place was impressive. Where I was laying was on bed of flowers. When I turned around to look in front of me, and what I almost made my eyes pop out of my sockets. There was an enormous city, with many big buildings next to each, and with regions to it.

Where was I? I couldn't figure out where my location was. I obviously wasn't at the school anymore, because I don't recall there being a meadow or a big city like this where I am from.

I yawned and decided to go to that city to see if there was someone there that could explain to me where I am and how I got here. But before I did that I needed to get a drink because boy was I thirsty. Luckily there was pond filled what look like to me was clean water. I went over to the edge to look over at the water. As my head leaned down, I saw the reflection of a creatures face that was orange and reddish and its mouth shaped like a muzzle, it had yellow like eyes, canine like ears and looked like a fox.

AWW! A fox! How cute! It reminded me of the foxes that came around my home sometimes. The fox looked so cute, smiling into the water and looking… back… at me?

Wait a minute. Where was MY reflection? Where was my face? It wasn't showing at all as a reflection on the water. Whoa… that fox was copying my expressions. Weird. How was it doing that? I didn't understand; it made me confused.

Suddenly, something got into my left eye. I grunted and started to scrape on my eye, trying to get out whatever it was in my eye. Finally, I was able to, but my eye was a bit itchy. So, I had it closed for a while. Suddenly, I realized it; the fox had his left eye closed too. What the!? How was this possible!?

It was at that moment, my brain finally kicked in and brought a hypothesis in my head. I decided to test it. I slowly raised my left arm and touched my left ear. The fox did the same. I then wiggled my nose; it did the same. I moved my body to show my right side. When the fox did it, it showed its tail. We both widened our eyes. This was the last test. I wiggled part of my rear, and the fox then moved his tail around.

It was creepy. How did this fox have the ability to mock and copy every move and expression I did? I shook my head and looked down… only to see my arms were orange and reddish and furry and I had paws with claws instead of regular human hands, like the fox. I then realized something right there and then. I stood up and looked back at the reflection. I saw the fox was standing up too. It was therefore clear to me.

I WAS TRANSFORMED INTO A FOX!


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe it. I was freaking out! How in the world was this happening? I just was amazed. Why would I transform into a fox?

… Wait a minute… was this the curse of Walt Disney? Was I transformed into a furry freak like the ones in that trailer just because I made fun of it. So… does that mean… that big city right in front of me is the actually city of Zootopia? I somehow got sent to the city of Zootopia. I looked around to see if I could see anyone at all, anything to find a clue on what was going on but couldn't see nobody, so I guess I actually have to go in the city to find some answer.

"Well here goes nothing." I told myself as I began my journey to the city of Zootopia.

After almost 10 minutes of making my way Zootopia I finally reached the humungous city and when I got there I couldn't believe my eyes there were so many different types of animals who walked on two feet and dressed up in clothes just like me.

What amazed me the most about these animals is that they were doing the same thing regular humans do like shopping for clothes, going to fast-food restaurants, driving cars, and many other things.

While looking around the city I bumped into something big and hard. I looked up to see a rhino dressed up in a police uniform. My ears went flat against my head and my tail wrapped around my leg when I saw him give me a nasty glare.

The rhino knelled down to where his muzzle was right in my face and I could feel him breath hot breath against the fur on my muzzle.

"Watch where you are going next time you little punk." He growled as he finally moved his face from mine and continued on his way.

As the rhino walked further I let a sigh relief. "I'm glad that's over, now let's have a look around this city."

After a couple hours of exploring the city I found a map and saw that they have districts around Zootopia designed for every type of animal.

There is a district called Sahara Square which is mostly for the desert animals. Looking at picture of this place kind of reminds me of Las Vegas a little.

So while looking at this map from I can tell I'm in the center of Zootopia which is called Savanna Central.

"Ok now that I know where I am now just have to-" before I could finished what I had to say something ran into to me knocking me down with it falling on top of me.

"Ow. Today is just not my day is it?" I tell myself as I look at the creature. "Hey excuse me would you mind getting off of me?"

The creature turned to look at me giving full view of its face, it looked like it was still in a daze from that fall.

By looking at its face I could tell it was female. She had two horns like a goat but they were too thin to be goat horns it was more like a gazelle. She also had blond hair that covered one of her eyes. She's looks very familiar. I think while I was exploring Zootopia, I think I saw her on a few billboards and poster, she is some sort of dancer and singer and if I remember correctly her name is actually Gazelle.

Gazelle started to come to. When her senses started to come back to her the first thing that she saw was the face of a black panther and a pair yellow cat like eyes staring back at her. At first she didn't understand what was going on but after a few seconds she started to panic as scrambled off of me and started looking for something.

"Oh no you saw me I didn't want anybody to see me. Oh god where's my hat?" She said clearly her voice sounding very panicky.

I was still laying on the ground not understanding what was going on at all. While I began to move to get up I felt something move underneath me, I looked down to see that is was a pink hat. If I had to guess, I would say that this hat belonged to Gazelle over there who still busy looking for the hat.

I picked up the hat and started moving towards Gazelle.

"Excuse me Gazelle I believe this hat belongs to you." Gazelle stopped what she was doing and looked up to see here hat in my paws.

She stood up immediately and quickly grabbed her pink hat right out of my paw and put it on.

With her standing up I finally got an entire view of her body. She had a nice curved body. She was wearing pink shoes, pink short skirt which had her little fluffy tail sticking out and a pink top that was a little revealing.

After Gazelle got herself situated she turned to me with her ears flat down on her head giving me a pleading look. "I'm really sorry for knocking you over like that I really am and I know shouldn't be asking this but can you do me a favor and not tell anybody I'm here because I'm trying to have normal day to myself without any crazy fans or paparazzi ruining it for me."

I smiled at her as my tail wagged. "You have my word that I won't tell anyone where you are ok."

She then ran up to me and threw her arms across my shoulder and gave me big hug. "Oh thank you, you don't know how much that meant to me, I wish there was something I could do to thank you. Oh I know." She said as she stopped and started digging threw her purse.

After few seconds of digging around in her purse she pulled out a ticket and handed it to me.

"To show you my thanks I'm giving you a backstage pass to my concert that's playing tomorrow here in Savanna Central. You are going to come right because I wouldn't mind having a handsome fox like you visit me backstage." She said as she gives me a cute little wink

"Uh sure I'll come I guess." I begin to blush… wait why am I blushing? I cannot find this girl attractive she's an animal for Christ sake and I'm a human that somehow got turned into an animal Ugh this is all wrong.

"Great. I'll see you there and if you need help finding the place all of the information you need to get to the show is on the ticket ok. Ciao"

And with that she left.

"Well it looks like I'm in for long day tomorrow." I say as I look down at the ticket Gazelle gave me.

"Now another problem I need to figure out now is how am I going to eat and where am I going to sleep."


	6. Co-Author Needed

I'm looking for someone who's at least average at writing that wants to be my Co author for this story. PM me if you accept the position.


	7. Chapter 6

"Uh sure I'll come I guess." I begin to blush… wait why am I blushing? I cannot find this girl attractive she's an animal for Christ sake and I'm a human that somehow got turned into an animal Ugh this is all wrong.

"Great. I'll see you there and if you need help finding the place all of the information you need to get to the show is on the ticket ok. Ciao"

And with that she left.

"Well it looks like I'm in for long day tomorrow." I say as I look down at the ticket Gazelle gave me.

"Now another problem I need to figure out now is how am I going to eat and where am I going to sleep."

…..

After that whole thing with Gazelle I had face the challenge of finding a place to stay and getting something to eat and drink with no money.

I sighed in frustration when I realized how much of a pickle I was in. "Maybe if I explore Zootopia a little bit more it will help me get an idea on how things work here." I said to myself

Thus, I continued journey through the city of Zootopia. As I walked through the city, I saw animals going about their busy day as usual. But the… thing that bothered me… was that when I saw some animals giving me a look of disgust … some did a double-takes and then began to either stare or occasionally glance back me. Maybe it was me or the clothes I was wearing because even though I got transported to this world, I'm still wearing the same clothes that I died in. Maybe it is because they never seen a fox in this part of the city before. Or maybe... it was something that had to do with those NO CARNIVORES allowed in signs that I saw when entering this part of the city. But no matter what it was, I felt a bit uncomfortable from everybody staring at me.

"Anthony, it's okay," I said to myself try calm my nerves, "Just ignore them. You'll be fine." 

As I walked through the city I begin to see a big police station that goes by the name Zootopia Police Department. I guessed at the time that this must be the police headquarters for all the police actives that go down here in Zootopia.

My tail started wagging excitedly as an idea popped into my head. Maybe this is my chance for me to get help, all I have to do is explain my situation to them and they'll do the rest. As I approached the entrance, my paws on the door handle, I started having second thoughts about this idea.

What do I tell them "Hey guys guess what I'm a human that was killed in my world, but got transported to your world as a freaking fox, will you help me get a house and food." They will think I'm crazy and probably lock me up in some animal asylum in a strait jacket.

I sighed as I took my paws of the door handles and began to move away from the police station and walk to a park that wasn't that far away from the station. I decided to sit on one of the benches that was in the middle of the park. As I sat down I began to think about some stuff. How am I going to survive here I have no money, food, or shelter? Maybe I should start begging like some hobo animal? I growled at myself as I put face down in my paws. "What am I going to do?" I ask myself as I could feel tears threating to fall from my eyes. "Somebody please help me; I am so afraid." I cried

After a few seconds all my crying was suddenly cut short when a rock (thrown at who knows how many miles per hour) smashed into the left side of my forehead. I let out a bit of a yelp. I gritted my teeth in pain as I held my head. That hurt… who even threw that at me?

Suddenly, those thoughts were cut when I heard a bunch of laughter getting louder. I looked up to see a gang of animals walking towards me. Among them who seemed to be the leader was a buffalo. He was smirking as the group stopped a few feet away and he approached me.

"Jeez, you're lame. I can't believe you got hit by a rock," he said, "Anyone with a brain should've sensed it coming and dodged it."

The group behind him snickered and giggled a bit, leading him to smirk. Considering I didn't want to get into an argument, I took a different approach to it.

"Well, that's one way to make an entrance," I said, rubbing my head, "So, who are you?"

The buffalo scoffed and grinned as he said, "My name is Butch Bogo, and this is my territory, so you better be smart and leave if you don't wanna get hurt."

-


	8. Chapter 7

I blinked at this response. I was getting pressured already by an animal GANG? I mean, what was this guy's problem? I then remember how all those "people" were staring at me. Were visitors not welcome here? Did they know wasn't from around here. No. That can't be it. There has to be thousands of other foxes here that look just like me how could they tell. I then looked up at the buffalo and rubbed my furry, injured head.

"What do you mean, your 'territory'?" I asked and slowly stood up from bench to my feet.

"This is my turf. I own this part of this here place," Butch said with a grin, "and you're trespassing."

I raised an eyebrow as my face showed an expression of EXTREME disbelief and said, "You honestly expect me to believe that you own a section of this place?"

Butch's face immediately got serious with an angry look and said, "Are you calling me a liar?"

The group all looked at each other; some with dread, and some with smirks. This was a sign that if I kept going like that, this Butch would get all up in my face. The last thing I need is to make an enemy on my first day of being here. So I shook my head.

"No, absolutely not," I said, "It's just hard for me to believe that the person in charge of this would let a teenager like you own a part of this city.

This caused Butch to growl and clench his paws into fist. Oops. That wasn't the response I'd thought he'd give. But I kept my cool glance at him and then said this.

I said, "Besides, including your name, I only know 1 other person here. I have no idea really what this place is; all I know is the name."

Butch and his group blinked in shock as they kept looking at me. Yes, it worked. It had calmed Butch down as he was interested in me rather than a bully.

"Really? You don't know anything about this place?" he asked.

"You know, now that he mentions it, Butch," a coyote said, "I've never seen this fox at all before."

"He might be new to Zootopia," a raccoon said.

"Ahh… so he's a new guy in these parts, eh?" Butch said as he smirked at me.

"Why do I get the feeling that by how he said that and how he's grinning that it's not good?" I thought.

He smirked at me and advanced a bit closer. He folded his arms and raised his head so he was looking down on me. He grinned as his tail swished.

"So, what's your name, newbie?" he asked me.

"M-My name is Anthony" introduced myself.

"Oh, really? So, Anthony why are you here?" he asked.

"At the park here?" I asked.

"No, bonehead," he said, making his group giggle a bit, "I meant in Zootopia in general."

I felt like rolling my eyes and saying rotten stuff to this guy. You can't call me a bonehead for that if you're not specific, grass breath. Of course, I decided to still be nice.

I had to come up with lie quick, so I just said the first think that came to my mind.

"Actually, I am a new recruit to the police force here. After I finished my police training, they sent me here to the police station in Zootopia. The reason I'm not in uniform is because I don't start until tomorrow," I said with a smile.

The group gasped and talked amongst themselves. A part of me got happy and safe about that. It seemed that police officers were respected in this world too. Judging by the actions and faces of the group, they might have been afraid they would get into trouble with the other police officers if they messed with me.

But something wasn't right about Butch. He wasn't backing down. In fact, his grin actually grew and his eyes showed he was getting excited. He nodded as he chuckled to himself.

"So… if they brought you here, then that must mean you're strong, right?" he asked.

My face suddenly went pale. Oh, no. Don't tell me this animal wants to duke it out with me here and now. I began to feel nervous as I shook a little.

"W-Wait, I didn't say that!" I said urgently.

"Hey, guys, circle us so he doesn't get away," Butch turned to the group and said, "I want to test how strong this guy is."

With that, his group slowly circled around us, preventing me escape. Oh crap, oh crap, oh CRAP! There was no way out of the circle. Even if I made a break for it, I wasn't certain that the animal near it would attack me to send me back into the fight. And there was NO WAY I was gonna survive this fight with this Butch guy, even if I tried.

"Come on, you little fox," he taunted as he dropping into a fighting stance, "show me what you got."

"Butch, are you really being a bully to animals who don't even know fight. If you want fight someone fight me," I heard someone threaten Butch.

Everybody turned to see the person who would dare to try and stop this match. But as they saw who it was, everybody slowly backed away breaking the circle. However, it made my heart rise in joy and relief that someone was standing up for me. I looked around to who my rescuer was and to my surprise it was a fox just like me, but had on the weirdest outfit, he was wearing a green Hawaiian shirt, a blue tie with stripes and grey pants. He had a serious look on his face as he made his way over to me.

"OH, THANK GOD!" I exclaimed as I let myself fall back down on the bench in relief.

The fox immediately rushed over to me and looked me all over as he stepped in between me and Butch. The fox sniffed around to see if there was any blood on my fur. When he realized that I didn't have any injuries, he looked up at me.

"Hey kid, are you hurt in any way?" he asked.

"Other than the fact that my forehead was drilled with a rock, no," I said.

It was then that the fox got a really scary and serious look on his face and snarled back to Butch, who was standing his ground. He looked back to see that the group that hung out with him was shaking and trembling in fear. He scoffed and turned to them.

"Look, if you all are scared, then go. I don't want to worry about you if you're only gonna act like cowards every time a police officers shows up. Get outta here," he said.

With that, the group collectively ran away from the area. What fragile bonds of trust and loyalty they had. They were willing to pick on the new guy… yet unable to stay when an experienced police officer shows up? Pathetic. Wait this fox is a police officer a real one? It was then the fox gave me a paw and lifted me up off the bench, before looking at Butch.

"Butch… not again," he groaned, "This the fifth time this month I caught you and your gang bullying other animals. For someone who wants to be a police officer, this isn't the way to get respect and show you're worthy of being one."

"Oh come on Nick the kid wasn't from these parts. I thought I would break him in," Butch said in a cool way.

"This isn't just some kid Butch didn't he tell you that he is the newest recruit that joined the ZPD," Nick said, "And he also happens to be my cousin."

"Your WHAT!?" Butch and I both said with disbelief as we yelled, "Nick, you have been in the force for about 2 years! Nowhere among that time did I hear that you had a cousin.

"That's because I wanted it to be a surprise," Nick said, "And I also plan to have him as my apprentice."

SAY WHAT!?

What was this fox doing lying about me actually joining the police force, I only made that story so Butch would leave me alone, now he is saying we are related, I don't even know the guy and he's making me his apprentice too? Was he nuts!?

"Are you kidding me!? You're honestly making this kid your apprentice?" Butch asked in an angry voice.

"Hey Mr. Fox, I'm the one getting elected, and even I don't think that's a smart idea!" I joined in too.

Nick gave me sly grin and said, "Don't worry kid; I know what I'm doing."

"He's my cousin. I can choose to make him whatever I want," Nick said.

Butch growled and said, "The pipsqueak couldn't even dodge the rock I threw at him!"

"You threw at like a hundred miles an hour when I wasn't paying attention! I was minding my own business! How could I have known!?" I yelled, in which if this was an anime, I'd have dinner-plate white eyes. (DON'T LAUGH AT ME!)

"Besides, my cousin has had a very hard life. His mom died when he was just 2 years old, his drunken dad beating him every day until he was 12 and after that he ran away joining the circus becoming a clown until he turned 16 deciding to quite the circus and join the police academy." Nick explained very dramatically you could see him crying fake tears.

Huh? Joined the Circus? Does he believe anybody would fall for that stupid-

"Dude, seriously? That's rough," Butch said.

"Yeah, he still has recurring nightmares from his circus days," Nick replied while rubbing his paws on top of my head which kind of annoyed me, "In fact, we're about to go see a doctor about getting him some help."

"Well you know what man I'm sorry for picking on you I didn't know you had such a hard life. I'll leave you alone for now," Butch said as he began to walk out of the park.

As he walked away, Nick did one more body check to see if I had any injuries. After seeing where the rock hit me went back to normal and didn't hurt anymore, he then gave me a pat on the back. I blinked at him.

"Hey I'm sorry, you had to go through that," Nick apologized, "I honestly thought that Butch would have learned his lesson already."

Geez, already not even a full day into the Zootopian world, and people are already beating me with rocks. Hahaha! I must be that good…. Ehhehe…. Never mind.

"So, who is Butch?" I asked.

Nick answered as he sat down on bench, "Butch, he is one of the hooligan animals around here. He really wants to be part of the police force. However, animals around here know him as a bully and the son of the boss of the police department, Chief Bogo" Nick also added.

"Wow… there must be perks to having your dad chief of police" I said.

"It probably does, but right now that's not important, what's important to me is why did you lie about being a police officer?" Nick said in a very serious tone.

And with that, my ears flattened on the top of my head.


	9. Chapter 8

Nick answered as he sat down on bench, "Butch, he is one of the hooligan animals around here. He really wants to be part of the police force. However, animals around here know him as a bully and the son of the boss of the police department, Chief Bogo" Nick also added.

"Wow… there must be perks to having your dad chief of police" I said.

"It probably does, but right now that's not important, what's important to me is why did you lie about being a police officer?" Nick said in a very serious tone.

And with that, my ears flattened on the top of my head.

….

I was standing there with my tail tucked between my legs and ears flatten on head. I was frozen in fear.

"Well I'm waiting." Nick said impatiently with his arms crossed and his tail swishing from side to side.

"I w-was just s-saying that s-so that b-buffalo would get o-off my back M-Mr. Fox." I answered him very nervously. If animals could sweat, there would be huge river right here.

After giving my answer I could see the suspicious look the fox was giving me leave his eyes and replace with a look I didn't recognize.

At my surprise Nick got off the bench and began to reach one of his paws towards me. Thinking he was going to hurt me I closed my eyes waiting for the punishment he was about to apply on me.

I flinched when I felt him place a paw that had sharp claws on top of my furry head. I expected the pain to come any second now but instead of feeling pain and hearing the sound of my own screaming I felt comfort and heard laughter?

I opened my eyes to see the fox smiling and laughing as he rubbed the top of my head with his paws.

"Kid how old are you?" The fox asked me

I was confused with why he was asking that but answered him anyway. "I'm 16 years old Mr. Fox why?"

He just chuckled as he continued to rub my head, which honestly felt pretty good I'm almost let out a purr.

"Why you ask? It's because you kind of remind me of me when I was your age." I looked at him with more confusion. "I might not look it but when I was younger about your age I was a con artist and a thief. I was really arrogant, cocky, and very sarcastic. I used to get in a lot of fights and every time I get into one I always try to find a way to lie myself right out of it, just like you were trying to do, of course when I did it, it worked not to brag." He said while rubbing his knuckles against his chest with a funny smug look on his face

After the fox finished reminiscing on the past he looked at me with curiosity, which I was afraid of.

"Hey since your new here how about I show you an appropriate Zootopian welcome by taking you out for some lunch and while we are eating we can learn more about each other does that sound good." The Fox offered to me while patting me on the head

When he said lunch my ears stood up and my tail began swished excitably back and forth. "Yes Mr. Fox."

Suddenly I yelped when I felt a sharp pain on my ear, I look up to see that the fox had an annoyed look on his face as he was grabbing one of my ears in his paw.

"Ok we are going to nip this in the bud right now. Stop calling me "Mr. Fox", I am not your boss or anything."

"Then what do you want me to call you?" I ask him while struggling to get his paw to let go of my ear.

He rolled his eyes at me as he finally let go of my ear. "Call me by my name which is Nick, Nick Wilde, and by the way I didn't catch your name either."

I was glaring at him a little as I rubbed my ear that he grabbed to sooth the pain. "My name is Anthony, Anthony James."

When I told him my name he gave me an amused look. "Anthony James that's an awkward name." He chuckled. "You must really not be from around here, because I never once heard a name like yours before, but you can tell me all about you where came from over lunch because I'm starving, aren't you?

Before I could answer him my stomach let out a loud rumbling noise answering him for me and causing me to blush which you could clearly see on my black fur.

Nick chuckled as he rubbed the fur on my head again. "Then what are we waiting for I know a perfect place close by that makes the best meals, you are going to love it."

With that I followed Nick out the park to the place he wanted to take me for lunch, which gives me another problem that I have to worry about, Nick asking me questions about where I came from. Nick seems like a nice fox and all but I don't know if I can tell him the truth about what actually happen to me. I don't even know how these animal would react to a human or even if they know what a human is or not. Maybe I should tell Nick the truth about me because I won't be getting far in this city if don't have at least one person to help me.

After a few minutes of walking through the city following Nick to this food place, we finally stopped at a yellow and white building that had a logo of an animal paw and in front of the logo was the title which read: PAW HUTT

"Here we are my favorite place to eat PAW HUTT." Nick stuck his nose in the air and started to smell around. "Mmmm I can taste the food already." He said blissfully as his tongue rolled out of his mouth and he licked around his muzzle.

After about 30 seconds of watching Nick day dream about food I had enough. I walked up to Nick and clapped my paws right in his face to snap him out of his daze and bring him back into reality.

Nick gave a startled jump when the loud clap noised reached his ears. Nick looked at me with embarrassment.

As Nick regained his composure, we eventually walked into the yellow and white building that had several seats with a counter that look like the bars back in the human world. Behind the counter was a male pig. He was accompanied by a female pig cleaning the counters.

"That's Wilbert and Charlotte. They're the couple who runs this place, and they make the best food in Zootopia!" Nick said wagging his tail happily.

Upon hearing Nick's joyful remark, Charlotte looked up and saw us. She immediately smiled with happiness and turned to her husband.

"Honey, Nick is back! And he brought somebody new!" she said.

Wilbert turned around with excitement and said, "Nick! How are you doing, my little kit?"

"Great, Wilbert!" Nick cheerfully said as he jumped into one of the seats and sat down, "We just came from the police station."

"Oh, really? Did you solve any cases or arrest anybody today?" Wilbert said smiling

"No today is my day off; I was just at the police station today because Judy forgot some papers for a case so she asked me to pick them up for her but the reason we're here is because we are really hungry!" Nick said, with his tongue out.

"Well, we're always happy to serve our best customers," Charlotte said, obviously referring to Nick as she then looked at me, "So, who's your new friend?"

"Anthony here is actually new to Zootopia and after an unwelcoming incident with a certain bully, I decided to give him a proper welcome to Zootopia by taking him here for lunch." Nick explained to them

"Hello, nice to meet you," I said smiling

"Well, if that means you're new here, then you haven't lived until you've tried some of our food!" Wilbert said proudly, "We got the best grub in Zootopia! I'm excited for you to try it for the first time! Go ahead and tell my wife what you want me to make. I'll start making it." He said as he made his way to the kitchen.

I looked up at the menu and was secretly surprised at how many different kind of food there were. No offense to you animals, but I'm not used to animal knowing how to make human food and so many flavors. I'm not being mean; it's just kinda weird to see a creature that's used to eating food from the ground know how to make something a human would make in a college dorm kitchen.

Upon seeing the meal, I wanted, I sat next to Nick and said, "I guess I'll try the steak."

"Oh, wow. Nobody has ordered that in months," Charlotte said, "but I know you'll love it! And what will you have Nick? "

"I'll have the BBQ Ribs! Lots of it!" Nick said, licking his lips and wagging his tail.

"Ok a steak and a lot of BBQ Ribs. Got it. Your guys order will be ready in about 30 mins hope you don't mind the wait." Charlotte said as she wrote down our orders

"We don't mind at all it will give us time to get to know each other better." Nick said while smiling at me.

Charlotte gave us a polite smile and nodded as she made her way to the kitchen with our orders.

When Charlotte was out of view Nick turned his head back towards me. "So Anthony tell me little bit more about yourself."


	10. Authors Note

I realized I made a mistake by picking a panther as Anthony's animal, so I went back and changed Chapter, 4, 5, 6, 7 so that he is now a fox just like Nick


	11. Chapter 9

"We don't mind at all. It will give us time to get to know each other better." Nick said while smiling at me, his small fangs gleaming in the fluorescent light.

We both watched as Charlotte gave us a polite smile, and a shy nod of her head as she made her way to the kitchen with our orders. When Charlotte was out of view Nick turned his attention back towards me. "So, Anthony, tell me little bit more about yourself."

I gulped, my throat drying out while butterflies stretching their wings and taking flight within my stomach.

Oh god, what do I tell him? I can't just flat out say 'I'm from the human world' and expect him to believe me. Any sane person (or animal) would think I was crazy. I needed to figure out a way to tell him the truth without making seem that I am insane. But how on this Earth was I going to accomplish that?

"Well, um… the place that I am from is very similar to Zootopia." I had to clear my throat before I was able to push the words from my dry mouth.

Nick looked at me like he was disappointed with my answer. "That's it? All you have to tell me about the place you came from is that it's 'very similar to Zootopia'? I hate to break it to you Anthony but there's are a bunch of places in this world that are a lot like Zootopia. So telling me that is not really saying anything about where you come from."

I sigh, feeling defeated as my pointed ears flatten on top of my head. I stared down at my paws, bunching up my toes. "If I told you where I actually came from you wouldn't believe me Nick." I mumbled.

Nick tilted his head, his ear's flicking in confusion. "I don't understand. What do you mean I won't believe you?"

"You just won't okay." I tell him, still staring down at my paws as though they were the most interesting thing in the room.

"Kid, you act like you are going tell me something crazy like you live on the moon or you're actually a mermaid that lives under the sea." Nick laughed as he nudged me on the arm with the knuckles on one hand. But when he saw that I wasn't laughing along with him, he sobered, and rest his paw on my shoulder.

"Hey, Anthony, I'm sorry. I didn't know talking about where you came from was really hard for you to do. I won't ask yo…"

"Nick do you know what humans are?" I asked, interrupting him.

"Hu-what?" Nick asked, the foreign word sounding strange on his tongue.

I lifted my head up from looking down at my paws, fixing my eyes directly at Nick, while I repeated my question. "Do you know what humans are?"

Nick began scratching his head, thinking hard about the question I asked him. "Humans? Nope, I don't believe I ever heard that word before until you said it. What kind of animal is that?" Nick asked, his interest now captured.

"Well, they are kind of like the animals that live in Zootopia. They drive cars, they have jobs, families, and they go out to eat just like what we are doing now, as well as many other things. But there is a big difference between humans and animals. Unlike animals, humans don't have huge amount of fur that covers their entire body and they don't have tails coming out of their back and…"

After a few minutes that seemed to stretch on for far too long, I finished explaining to Nick what humans were and boy, he looked shocked. His mouth was hanging open the whole time I was talking, green eyes wide.

"Wow. Anthony, the way you explained what humans were to me - it makes it sound like they are a totally different species from us. Where did you learn about this? How do you know so much about them?"

I have to tell him, I thought to myself. Even if he doesn't believe, I can at least say that I tried. "Because Nick, I am a human."

After I told Nick I was a human, he just stared at me for about 15 seconds before he began bursting out with laughter, slapping his paws against the counter in his hysteria, which caused other animals who were in the bar to pause what they were doing to look at him. Some even had the nerve to take out their phones and started recording him. I tried to calm him down but failed miserably, and resigned myself to just wait for him to finish.

Once he calmed down and all the other animals went back to doing what they originally were doing before his "little" outburst. Nick dabbed at his eyes, still chuckling as he composed himself. "Anthony, you are one funny dude, you know that? 'I am a Human.' Ha! You should really take up comedy, you'd be a riot."

"Nick, I'm not joking about this! I really am a human." I tell him persistently.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. I'm the Easter Bunny." Nick said, with a mocking smirk. "Kid, you even told me with your own words that there are big differences between these "humans" and us animals, like for instance you said humans don't have huge amounts of fur all over their body, but what is this?" Nick said as he reached his arm over to me to grab my arm with his paw and bring it up to my face.

"See Anthony? You have fur and lots of it." He stated as he let go of my arm.

"Nick, I know what I said but you got to believe me. I used to be a human! Please, I'm telling you the truth." I begged of him.

Nick looked at me critically, and then sighed heavily through his nostrils. "This has to be one of the craziest things I ever heard entire in my life." I heard him mumble under his breath.

I began clenching the top of my pants with my paws as I began to get frustrated. "You really don't believe me, do you?"

"Look, kid. It's not that I don't want to believe you, it's just nothing you been saying makes any sense. If humans are as real as you say they are how come nobody in Zootopia has ever seen one or ever talked about one or written something about them in a book? Can you explain that to me?"

I was quiet for a few seconds, searching my brain for something I could say that would convince Nick to believe me, before I got up out of my seat and ran out the door with tears rolling down my face.

Before I could even get 20 feet away from that restaurant I felt a paw grab one of my arms. I turned around to see it was Nick, annoyance clear across his face, his muzzle crinkled.

"What is wrong with you? I offer take you out to lunch at one of my favourite places and this is the thanks I get? You telling me some half-baked tale about creatures that aren't even real, and then you have the nerve to run away and act like I'm the one who did something wrong." Nick growled.

I don't know what got into me, but after Nick accused me of lying about the existence of humans made me mad enough that I pulled my arm out of his grasp and began to growl at him, exposing my sharp fangs which caused him to take a step back, his own posture growing defensive.

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU?" I yelled at him. Luckily there wasn't a lot of animals walking on sidewalks today or my yelling would have grabbed a lot of animal's attention. "The reason why you never heard about humans before is because they don't exist in this world Nick!"

"I don't understand." Nick spoke in frustration, still taken back by my sudden outburst.

"Of course you wouldn't understand Nick." I snapped back at him, bitterly.

"Do you know what it is like to die then wake up in a new body and found out that you are in new world that you know nothing about, with no money, no food, no shelter and nobody that you can turn to for help?" Tears fell freely from my eyes as looked down towards the ground. "Don't you get it Nick? I'm all alone here and I'm scared."

After a few seconds of letting the tears fall down my face, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and bring me into a hug. I look up to see Nick smiling down on me.

"I might not know what you're going through right now, and this human stuff still sounds like a bunch of B.S. to me, but somehow I believe you Anthony." Relieve swept over me and with a few little sniffles, I gave him a watery smile.

"All that stuff you were saying about how you are alone, well that's going to change right now because you are coming home with me." I gasped as I forced myself out of his hug.

"Nick you already done so much for me you don't need to do this." I tell him politely, shaking my head

Nick chuckled softly. "Anthony, you know that I am cop right?" I nod at him. "Good. So you also know that the duty of a cop is to serve and protect the animals, right?" I nod again. "So, by bringing you home with me I am doing my duty as cop by protecting you, okay? So, let me do my job." He said as he rubs my head with one paw in affection, and I chuckled, the tears all gone from my eyes.

"Thank you, Nick for doing all this for me." I say, my nose crinkling with enjoyment at the show of affection.

"Don't mention it. All I've got to do now is let my wife Judy know, and convince her that it's a good idea to let you stay. Then you'll be all set."

"A wife? You have a wife?" I asked him with surprise.

"Yep! She is the most beautiful animal I have ever met, but we can talk more about her over lunch because I am starving. So how about we go back into the PAW HUTT and eat our lunch that we ordered, sound good?"

"Sounds good to me." I agreed, my stomach growling in for good measure. So with that we made our way back inside the restaurant to enjoy the tasty meals that were coming our way.


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: I just want to thank itchyteeth for helping me edit this chapter. She did a great job. Do me a favor and check out her profile she also writes Zootopia fanfiction.**

Well, Nick and I finally found ourselves leaving the PAW HUT after devouring a delicious meal, making sure to give our thanks to both Wilbert and Charlotte before we left.

As we made our way through the crowds of mammals bustling to and from their own destinations, the two of us eventually began making our way back to the police station, so that Nick could fetch some forgotten paperwork, and then drive us to his house – a bright red convertible, he had told me with pride.

Making sure to keep a relatively slow gait so that we wouldn't accidentally lose the lunch Wilbert and Charlotte had served out for us, Nick and I made our way towards the police parking lot where Nick's car was parked safely in one of the bays at the front of the ZPD designated to officers.

I could practically feel myself melt into the bucket seats, my ears flicking forwards with interest when the car started up with a loud growl. The dashboard lit up, and smooth jazz began to play through the speakers. "Ready?" Nick turned to me, resting his elbow out the window as we backed out of the bay, driving around a speed bump as we made our way into the street and down the road.

While we drive, I chuckled when I caught a flash of white teeth, Nick licking his chops with a great big smile of satisfaction across his muzzle. "Mmmm!" He smacked his blackened lips.

"That was super good! Don't you agree Anthony?" Nick said, his tail, which he'd tucked to the side so that he could sit comfortably in his seat, gave a swish.

"Yeah!" I agreed, running my own tongue along my sharpened teeth. "The food was really good, but I still can't believe you ate over ten pieces of ribs! You must have been really hungry."

Nick shrugged, making it out as though it were no big deal. "What can I say? When you gotta eat, you eat."

I roll my eyes at him, casting him a side-long smile. As minutes passed I began looking out the window next to me, the lights in the city cascading it seemed like it was floating across the sky.

My mind came back into focus as my body suddenly jerked forward, the food in my stomach doing the same and making an unpleasant sickly bile rise into my throat. I swallowed back the food that had risen into my throat, and I turned to Nick, whose green eyes were focused intently on the traffic ahead, but I saw the knuckles on both his paws had begun to turn white against the steering wheel.

"Nick what's wrong?" I asked him worryingly.

"Anthony, since you told me your secret I only think it is right that I tell you something about myself I never told anybody before." Nick said to me without taking his eyes of the road, his lips pulled back into a tense frown.

"R-Remember the story that I made up about you to that bully, Butch? The one about the abusive dad and the dead mother?" He asked, and I nodded slowly, confused and a little alarmed at why he was speaking to me about it now. I couldn't help but notice the sadness and grief in his voice.

Then I remembered the look he gave me when he had helped me to my feet that look of concern and fear that had streaked across his face. Like it had somehow in some way been partially his fault that I happened to end up in that bullies territory.

"You know that story I made up about you? Well, it was actually about my past." My eyes widened, even more so as the car lurched forwards, my back flat against the back of my seat when he suddenly began driving again.

"I never knew my mom. She died not long after I was born. I don't know what my parents' relationship was like before that. I couldn't tell you whether he was always the way I knew him, or if something had changed when my mom died. I guess he blamed me for what happened."

He sniffed, looking more intently on the road. If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn I saw tears welling in the corners of his eyes. "I remember the first time he beat me. I'm pretty sure I was four. I tried to hide from him, so I ended up in my mom's old room."

Nick shuddered, as his eyes closed for a moment while he squeezed back tears. They opened a moment later so that he could resume focusing on the road. "He found me pretty quickly, and found me looking at a picture on her dresser. It was a picture of the two of them when they'd been younger, more happy and carefree, y'know? I guess he had been a happier guy before my mom died because he had his arm around her waist and they were both grinning from ear to ear.

"I didn't hear him come in, so when I felt him hit me I cried harder than usual. The picture I was holding of them fell out of my hands and broke into a few pieces on the floor. That's when he went completely wild at me; I was terrified, backing up against the wall as though that'd do anything at all to get me any further. Back then I guessed I could melt into it and hide there until he went away. I'd tried to ask him why he was doing this, but he just slapped me again, only then he'd had his claws out, screaming words not worth repeating. I swore then and there to never repeat or say. After that day he began beating me almost every single day."

Nick inhaled a shuddering breath. "All and all, I knew from then on never to mention my mom in front of him again." He rubbed at the back on his head and I could imagine his padded fingers brushing against scars hidden underneath the fur.

We turned into the interstate and he continued. "It was years later that I ran away, joined a circus for a few years of all things. I got pretty good at pick-pocketing, and coming up with my own way of hustling mammals. I made a good profit. Then I met my now-wife Judy and joined the police academy about five months later. I promised myself that I would never to let anyone get hurt like I was."

I went to speak, but as I did he cut me off. "But before I ran off, I stayed with that monster. He made me steal, lie, and cheat other animals out of their money, and if didn't get the job done or get enough money he'd beat me. I thought those punches, slashes, and kicks were my punishment. That it was punishment I deserved."

My eyes widened, and I began to stammer. "B-but it wasn't your fault, you couldn't stop it, and you were so young..." That's when I realized, I was just as terrible as Nick's father. "Sonic..."

"I'm just the same as him." I felt my body j*** forwards as Nick suddenly caused the car to swerve off to the side of the road. My muzzle hitting against the window as we suddenly were off the road.

I felt a gust of wind from Nick's side of the car blow over to my side, and I suddenly realized that he had opened the door. I opened my car door and got out, but gasped seeing Nick suddenly in front of me.

"Gosh Nick, you scared the heck out of me..." I didn't finish for he suddenly wraps his arms around me, I could feel his body quivering even more as he spoke, his voice so broken that I felt tears suddenly come out of my eyes.

"Why, in all the world would you think you are worse than my old man's?"

I couldn't speak, my eyes now being flooded in tears as I hugged him back. "C-cause I was like that to my little brother." I was actually surprised I could speak. I felt Nick pull back, looking confused now.

The words came spilling out before I could stop them, "I blamed him for our dad's death, and ever since then I was nothing but a bully to him, and he was just seven when it happened!" I felt my paw clenching tightly as I looked coldly at Nick. "I didn't even ask what happened! I just stood there shouting at him about how this was all his fault. I'm a monster too, Nick!"

"You are not a monster Anthony, so stop saying it!" Nick's muzzle crinkled as he snarled, and I flinched away instinctively.

"Ever since I meet you you've been like a son to me, and not just because we look the same." He said, green eyes focused on my own, even while I did my best to look away.

I shook my head. "But I blamed my brother on our dad's death... I shouldn't..."

"Don't you dare say you don't deserve to live, because I'm telling you that's a lie!" He yelled as he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. I had no choice but to look at him then.

I was about to say more, but my mouth suddenly closed shut as he just glared at me.

"Anthony..." He was about say more but suddenly, out of nowhere there was a blur of grey-brown fur and Nick was thrown to the floor in a heap with the heavy weight of a cougar pinning him down.

"NICK!" I screamed, trying to jump into the midst of it. The cougar had Nick pinned, all fists and claws and bared teeth far too close to Nick's throat and face.

I jumped onto the cougars back and wrapped my arms around his neck, trying my best to pry that beast off of him, only to be tossed back like a little ragdoll, which in a sense, I suppose I was. I scrabbled to my feet, ready to get back into the brawl but I felt suddenly my legs just felt like they frozen in place.

I glared down at my treacherous legs, why was I so afraid? I need to help!

"Sonic." I gasped breathlessly while I looked down at Nick, who was now gripping the cougar's muzzle with both hands, claws extended in a near-futile attempt in making sure the cougar didn't bite him.

Did Sonic feel this way when dad was attacked? Boy, did I mess up bad.

I shook my head hard, this was no time for flashbacks. I needed to go help Nick.

"Hey, flea bag!" I shouted, waving my arms above my head. The cougar turned sharply, his yellow eyes glaring at me. "How's about you pick on someone your own size!"

"Anthony, no!" Nick gasped, one corner of his lip was bleeding. I gasped as I looked him over, looking at the various gashes along his torso that were steadily seeping blood.

I tore my eyes away and glared back at the cougar, only to see a blur of him, and then I felt the wind knocked out of me as I was pushed clear off my feet. I rolled, and pushed myself to my knees just as a clawed hand swiped at my face.

Then… nothing.

Beep...beep...beep...

I heard myself groan, my limbs moving weakly as feeling gradually came back. What is that beeping sound? Is it an alarm clock? I swear I'm going break that alarm clock if it doesn't shut up. I

"Hey, wakie wakie artichoke." An unfamiliar voice broke me from my thoughts.

'Ok', I thought to myself. Who was the person in my ear -or animal I guess – trying to rouse me from the sleep that I so wanted to escape back into once more… just for a little while longer.

I opened my eyes just a crack, to see two pair of purple eyes staring back at me. I'm not proud to admit, but I screamed. "What in the world?!"

"Relax Anthony, I won't hurt you." I look closely, to see on my bed a small rabbit in a police suit.

"Ok… one, who are you? Two… how you know my name?" I took a quick look around me, realizing I was in a hospital room. I was also lying on my back, so that meant it was me who was the occupant of this room. Damn, what happened?

The rabbit crossed her arms, hopping off my bed and laughed to herself before putting her tiny grey paw out and shaking my paw. "I'm Judy Hopps, and I know your name because Nick told one of the nurses."

I gasped as the memories flooded back. I remembered Nick on the ground bleeding, "Nick...where is he? Is he ok? Where is the cougar that attacked us? Why am I injured… I can't remember that part."

She sighed and looks away, I could swear I saw tears in her eyes. "Nick is in a coma."

My head began to spin. "What… I don't understand."

"Someone saw the fight from their apartment building and called an ambulance. He managed to give your name before he passed out. A police car went to the scene but by the time it got there, the perp had fled."

I felt my blood run cold as I processed the information. Nick saved me, despite his injuries, and now he's in a coma. I honestly then thought I be sick right then and there. I wanted to, but my stomach didn't agree.

"H-He's in a coma." I stammered.

Judy nodded slowly. "The doctors were able to control the bleeding, but he went into shock. We almost lost him on the way here. Having already lost so much blood... they don't know if he will make it."

I could see now her eyes were at the brink of tears, her ears flopped down as she wipes her nose with her arm.

"If I'd been there he..." Judy began, trailing off with a small sob. My eyes went wide. She blaming herself for this?

"So, how do you know Nick anyway?" I asked, "do you work with him?"

She turns to me and frowns, "He's my husband."


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: I just want to thank itchyteeth for helping me edit this chapter. She did a great job. Do me a favor and check out her profile she also writes Zootopia fanfiction. And check out** **Shinigamilover2 profile he is a Zombie version of Zootopia called Zombietopia it's really good!**

Man, I messed up bad. Like, unbelievably bad. As though the situation wasn't bad enough, of all circumstances, I was meeting Nick's wife like this. We could have had a casual introduction, maybe sat down for a cup of coffee, but no, life decided to throw me another handball, and instead I am lying here with Nick's wife standing at my bedside in a hospital! Oh, and something else, too. Not only was his wife standing there, but surprise number threesie, Nick's wife was a rabbit.

That had been very surprising, to say the least. Who knew outer-species relations was a thing here. Though I figure I still had a lot to learn about this world if I was going to be here for a while, and who knew how long that would be. Temporary? Indefinitely? It hurt my brain to think about it.

"So, you're Nick's wife?" I decided to begin from there while I gradually got over the shock.

Judy nodded, her long grey ears flopping as she offered him a slight smile. "Yeah," she looked down at her feet. "I wish we meet at different circumstances."

I nodded in understanding. They'd been my thoughts exactly. "Yeah..." was all I managed to say. There was a heavy silence following that. The both of us sitting, and waiting for any news on Nick's well-being, hoping only for the best.

After what felt like about an hour, but could have been much less for all they knew, a large middle-aged wolf entered the small room, dressed in the trademark white coat all doctors seemed to wear. Holding a clipboard under one arm, he gave both Judy and I a once over, before aiming his focus on myself. I looked at the nametag clipped to the front of the coat, and read the name 'Doctor Fangbourne'.

"Ah, good to see that you're awake young man." From the tone of voice, I was given the distinct impression that there was no real conviction in the tone, as though the sentence had been rehearsed and repeated countless times, said out of courtesy rather than out of any real relief. "If you're feeling up to it, I'd like to ask you a few questions. Before I do though, I was wondering what relationship do you have with Mr. Wilde?"

I was about to speak, when Judy reached out and gave my hand a gentle pat. She spoke for me. "This is his friend Anthony. He's been a friend of our family for quite a few years."

The doctor regarded her for a few seconds, gave a nod, and then glanced at his clipboard in his hands. "It was touch-and-go for a while. Mr. Wilde went into shock in the ambulance, and we almost lost him for a few minutes." Judy let out a small sob. "Although Mr. Wilde lost a fairly substantial amount of blood, we have been able to give him a successful transfusion. He's suffered numerous lacerations across his abdomen and arms that we've sutured together. We were concerned for a while because our CT scans showed low brain activity. We'd thought that he'd slipped into a coma for a while there. But so far, now that he's been transfused and we've got him on an I.V. drip we're a little more optimistic that he's making a better recovery. The good news is that he will make it."

Judy and I both gave a collective sigh in relief. "You're free to see him, but I should warn you that due to the loss of blood, he may still be unconscious for quite some time. If he does wake, do not be alarmed if he should seem fairly senseless as we've got him hooked up to painkillers."

Now, while most would be overjoyed right now, but I couldn't help but worry still. I felt responsible for this. It was my fault, wasn't it? I thought so.

I shook my head, coming back into reality and gave the doctor a rather forced smile. "We will, thank you." I assured him. I then turned to Judy, who smiled back as the doctor. After about another ten minutes where the doctor proceeded to ask me questions about my sight, my hearing, any tingling limbs... my impatience grew, and the doctor guided both Judy and myself to Nick's room.

"Here you are," the doctor motioned with his clipboard at an open door. "He's in the bed that's the last one to the left."

Judy gave the doctor an appreciative smile. "Thank-you, doctor." She said as he grunted and made his leave.

Slowly, and quietly, we made our way to bed Nick was in.

As soon as I laid eyes upon Nick, my throat went dry and I felt the fur on the back of my back stand on end. An oxygen mask was strapped around his face, and some fur on the outside of one wrist had been shaved away to make way for an I.V. needle, the tubing spiralling up a hanger to a bag of saline. An I.V. which led to a bad of blood hung overthe other side of him. A few wires disappeared under green scrubs and it didn't take much to work out that they were attached to a heart monitor.

For about ten minutes, the only sound in the room was the constant beating of Nick's heart. Judy went to the side of his bed and placed both her paws on one of his arms. I sat on the other side, gazing at the fox's still form, wishing now more than ever that he would open his eyes, and just smile just like before.

I glanced up only as Judy began to sniffle. I could see tears beginning to form in her eyes, so I quickly got up and walked to the other side of the bed, wrapping my arms around her.

"It'll be ok Judy. The doctor said he'll make it, he'll wake up in... you know, just a little while. Smiling and joking like he always is."

Judy wiped at her small runny nose with one of her sleeves and sighed, trying to smile. "Yeah, can't get overwhelmed, can I? He wouldn't like that, for sure. He'd call me cry baby or something." She chuckled softly.

I chuckled with her, still holding her in my arms while I attempted to comfort her. "You're not a cry baby. You're just worried about Nick."

She sighed as her ears flop down and hung below her shoulders. She looked away from me, staring intently down at Nick, tears flowing down her face more as she starts to shudder.

I looked at her worryingly. "Judy what's wro-"

Before I could finish what I was about to say Judy turned her head around and kissed me full on the lips. After about five seconds of her lips on mine, I pushed her away, completely stunned. "Judy! What the hell... you're married! To Nick! And he's right there!"

Coming to her senses, Judy put her paws up to her mouth, her violet eyes wide in shock, and horror at what she'd done. "Oh – oh, god! What have I done? I'm so sorry, Anthony. You were just being so nice to me that I- I oh god."

I goggled at her, unable to respond, and before I could even begin to think of what to say, Nick began to stir in his bed.

"Nick!" I exclaimed as the red foxes eyelids gave a heavy flutter, before he dragged them across the room to look at them both with a half-lidded gaze.

"Next time you wanna wake me up kid, be a little quieter about it would you?" Nick's smile was lopsided, his wording was drawled, and heavy on his tongue, but still, he was smiling, and so I smiled back.

"Yeah, next time this happens, I'll be a lot quieter don't worry." We both laughed, but immediately stopped when Nick started coughing.

He shook his head as I gave him a glass of water. "Eh, guess sleep does that when you've been out for... uh how long?"

"About eight hours." Judy spoke, her voice though a whisper as she wiped a stray tear from her eye.

Nick eyes widened, his smile widening as recognition crossed his vision. "Cotton tail, my dear. Is that you at my bedside?"

Judy doesn't answer right away, and I could tell something wasn't right, and it wasn't just because of the kiss.

Nick it seemed had the same sense. It was clear that there was something wrong. "Nick, why do you love me?" she asked quietly.

Nick ears flattened on top of his head, and I could see confusion and concern written clear on his face as he spoke. "W-What do you mean Judy? I've always loved you."

Judy turned to us, her eyes dim, so sad and empty. "I..." She shook her head and ran out of the room, leaving both Nick and I concerned, and very much confused.

Nick tried to sit up to follow after her but he couldn't even lift his body out the bed let alone walk at all.

"Judy..." He said in a hoarse voice, confused and disoriented now from the sudden movement.

I winced, feeling his pain as if, just by hearing his voice. "I'll go find her." I offered, giving his paw a reassuring pat. He thanked me, and I rushed out of his room, finding my way back to the room I'd been assigned so that I could change out this hospital gown and back into my own clothes. After I got dressed I ran out of the hospital to find that bunny.

I began by asking animals around the city if they have seen a little bunny dressed in police uniform. No one knew, except one mouse headed for Little Rodentia, who explained that she had seen her briefly, running off into the concert dome. Oddly enough, it was the place holding Gazelle's concert. I smiled as I remember I still had that ticket to see her show that she gave me. I began making my way to Gazelle's concert as quickly as I could.

As I got closer to the concert I was stopped by a long cue of animals, all waiting in line just to see gazelle preform. I growled in frustration, muzzle crinkling as I started looking for a faster way to get into the concert.

After a few seconds of looking I spotted a sign that backstage passes only above a door that was guarded by two big tigers. So I quickly took the ticket out of my pocket and looked at it to see that it had backstage pass writing on it big bold letters.

Without a second thought I got out of that crazy long line and raced towards the backstage pass entrance. As I made my way to the entrance the two tigers guarding the door began to glare and me.

I saw that they had name tags on. The tiger on the right name was Westley Clawer and the tiger on the left name was Derek Clawer. Brothers, I figured.

"Ticket please." Westley said in a deep voice as he stuck out paw expectantly.

I swallowed dryly, nervous and intimidated as I reached into my pocket again, offering the tiger my ticket. The tigers began looking over the ticket to check if it is the authentic thing, taking their time.

When they finished looking over the ticket, Westley smirked at me. "Gazelle must have given you this ticket herself, because we rarely have anybody come to her concerts with a backstage pass unless she has personally given the animal the ticket. You must have done something to make her take interest in you."

"Er... right," I gave them a little salute, side-stepping around the large cats and quickly started at a job through the backstage area.

While I searched for Judy, I bumped into a familiar face, yet again, landing flat on my backside.

"Oh, we got to stop meeting like this." I laugh, suddenly seeing Gazelle as she helped me up. She was wearing a red dress, looking absolutely beautiful.

I suddenly felt heat rush up to my cheeks, but I shook my head as I got back to the mission. "Giselle! Could you tell me, have you seen a rabbit wearing a police uniform anywhere?"

She smiled, fluttering her long eyelashes and pointed one hoof behind her. "Oh, yes! Judy! I saw her. She seemed down, poor love. So I let her go and sing a song right now, care to watch?"

I quickly rushed over before I answered, seeing Judy now on stage, as the music began to play.


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: I just want to thank itchyteeth for helping me edit this chapter. She did a great job. Do me a favor and check out her profile she also writes Zootopia fanfiction. And check out** **Shinigamilover2 profile he is making a Zombie version of Zootopia called Zombietopia it's really good!**

Approaching the podium, I gazed with a wide, startled gaze up at the rabbit as she stood above the crowd, close to the end of the stage with a microphone held in both her hands. A melody began to play off-stage, and on cue, Judy began to sing:

 _'Some say love, it is a river that drowns the tender reed_

 _Some say love, it is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed_

 _Some say love, it is a hunger an endless aching need_

 _I say love, it is a flower and you, it's only seed_

 _It's the heart, afraid of breaking that never learns to dance_

 _It's the dream, afraid of waking that never takes the chance_

 _It's the one who won't be taken who cannot seem to give_

 _And the soul, afraid of dying that never learns to live_

 _When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long_

 _And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong_

 _Just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snow_

 _Lies the seed that with the sun's love, in the spring becomes the rose'_

The crowd had grown quiet as Judy sung her song, her voice soft and clear, beautiful and harmonious with the melody that accompanied it. Along with the crowd, I stared up at her, completely entranced by the powerful emotion, and a type of dazed silence. Even Giselle, as famous and admired as she was, stood off-stage and stared.

As if on some sort of cue, the entire crowd stood up out of their seats and began applauding her, a few even went so far as to whistle. Without any conscious thought, I even felt myself doing the same. Judy appeared a little dazed herself, her purple eyes wide, her cheeks flushed. She gaped down at the crowd, and all at once, she came back to herself with gasp, seeing me in front of her.

"Anthony! W-what, what are you doing here?!" She stammered.

Knowing that I would never be heard above the cheers of the crowd, I pulled out my ticket and held it above my head, glad I actually had an excuse. I gathered myself, and walked towards her. "Gazelle gave me a backstage pass, also…" I leant in close to one of her large ears and spoke only loud enough that she could hear me clearly. "Nick is worried, you've got to go back."

She shook her head, ears flopping as her gaze fell to the floor. "I-I can't, Anthony! I'm nothing but a distraction and waste of space."

I shook my head, frowning. "No way! How could you think that?"

She lift her gaze and looked me in the eyes, full of hurt. Her voice toneless as she spoke. "Do you know how it is, being the only rabbit officer in the city? Ever since I was a child, I've dreamt so hard of changing the world for the better, and all I get in return is disrespect."

She flinched, probably from a memory. "I-I can't give Nick what he deserves. He deserves better and… I don't deserve anything. They were all right, I'd never be worth anything."

"You couldn't be more wrong about that Judy." A feminine voice spoke up. We both turned to see Gazelle walking towards us, her ample hips swaying. I saw now she was getting ready to go on, seeing a few makeup artist off the side, waiting with anxious expressions.

"How?" Judy sniffled, it marveled me that she didn't even flinch at the sight of a celebrity, or go fangirl crazy like some would near her. I mean look at her! Giselle was beautiful, a vision. To not fall in love with her at first site should be a crime.

"If anybody deserves to have good things in their lives it's you Judy." She said matter-of-factly.

Judy just shook her head and looked away from the star, "You don't know me."

Gazelle just chuckled as she kneeled down to Judy's level and placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"You are right I don't know you, but I can tell from that song you just sang that you had a lot of bottled up emotions that just needed to come out." We were silent for a moment, but we all jumped as soon as an antelope, who I assumed was the director shouted that Gazelle would be on in five minutes.

Gazelle sighed, smiled and got back up. Her makeup artists waved her towards them, which was probably our cue to leave as well. "Well, looks like I'm up." Giselle gave Judy and me another smile, making sure to look back once more. "Please don't lose hope Judy." And with that, she left for the sea of fans, and the pop hard sound of music.

Judy looked thoughtful, and I had the impression that what Giselle had said had hit a nerve, thinking, even if a little she could be right.

"Judy" She jumped up startled by my voice, looking up at me with another sigh. "Fine, let's go see carrot head."

I laughed a little more heartily as we left, walking side by side back to the hospital, and I was just thinking that somehow... Judy will be alright.

It didn't take long to get back to the hospital. Judy was dragging her feet, looking anxious and I offered her a reassuring smile as we passed the front desk and made our way to Nick's room. Judy was nibbling on her bottom lip, her ears back and eyes wide with anxiety. I patted her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. It'll be ok."

She just nodded, not entirely convinced as we walk through the doorway, and off to Nick's room. When we entered the room, we found him sitting up on the bed with his phone in his paws.

He looked up just as we walked in, his ears flicking forwards. "Your back! About time though, I was just watching Gazelle concert on Pawtube and man… Judy…" I could see his smile growing wider, but tears soon fell alongside, "I knew you could sing. But I never knew you could sing like that."

I looked at Judy, who had no doubt turned a shade of red underneath her fur, and shuffled her feet looking at the floor. "I-I didn't want to embarrass anyone."

Nick looked a little confused and I shook my head. "Embarrassed? Judy you sang as amazing as Gazelle! If you weren't a police officer, I bet there be music producers knocking on your door."

Suddenly Nick's ears flatten on top on his head. "I'm sorry Judy, if I did something to upset you earlier."

Judy shook her head as she finally looked up at her husband. "No! You didn't do anything wrong it's just…" I put a hand on her shoulder for support, she looks at me and nodded before looking back at Nick. "I'm the one who upset you. I wasn't there with you when the attack happened, and I felt it was too much for you to bare to see me, after what had happened."

Nick shook his head, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Come here Judy."

I watched as the rabbit went over to his bedside, and Nick opened his arms as she walked straight into them.

"Nothing would ever change Judy, nothing will ever make me not love you. You didn't do anything wrong. If anything it was me who wasn't there for you. Please, forgive me love."

Judy looked into Nick's eyes as she brought her muzzle closer to his. I smiled warmly, seeing the couple in their love affair. It kind of reminded me of mom, and I rembered when I was younger, seeing her and dad make out. I suddenly felt as though I were intruding on something private. Their lips finally came together and magic seemed to happen when they did.

I have to admit it is kind of weird to see a rabbit and a fox make out, but love does after all, have no boundaries. Silently, I quickly left the room, not wanting to interrupt their moment. I had just closed the door, when a when a goat nurse came up to me with a wireless phone in her paw.

"Are you Anthony?" The nurse asked me.

"Yes." I answered her, confusion lacing my tone.

"There is somebody on the phone for you."

I looked at her confused. Who would be calling for me? Nobody even knew about me existing here except for Nick and Judy.

I took the phone out of the nurse's hand, thanking her as I put it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Anthony! How you doing?"

I gasped, literally almost dropping my phone, but quickly caught it. My voice was a croaked whisper. "G-Gazelle? H-how did know where I was?"

I could hear her laugh, like music to my ears. "Our friend Judy told me everything about what happened to you and Nick. That's how I knew to call the hospital. Now, Anthony, I was wondering..."

I smiled to myself, probably looking like a complete goof. Hearing her stutter, it sounded so cute. Wait, whoa… I didn't just think that out loud, did I?

Giselle was giggling. "Well, I'm glad you think of it was cute dear, but honestly I was wondering if you weren't busy would you like to go out with me?"

I nearly choked, and not because of the heating sensation that I had said that out loud, but that the Gazelle of all people… animals… whatever wanted to go out with me.

"Uh, uh, uh…" Oh great, now I'm the one stuttering.

She laughed again, sounding more and more like an angel. "Should I take that as a no, or a yes?"

I shook my head, forgetting briefly that she couldn't see. "No! I'd love you go out with you Gazelle. Uh but where to?"

I could sense her smiling. "Meet me at my house tomorrow? Eight o'clock sharp."

I nodded, needing to remind myself again that she could not see. I was trying my best to calm down the buzzing feeling inside my skull and the rapid beating of my heart. "S-sure! I'll see you then."

After a short goodbye, we both hang up at the same time, and as soon as I handed the phone back to the nurse – I'd forgotten she was standing there - I had to keep the urge of screaming and doing a victory dance as I stood outside the room.

"Oh tomorrow is going to be a great day." I say to myself.

 **A/N: The song that Judy was singing was called the Rose and it is by the amazing singer, Bette Midler.**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: I just want to thank SkullsandDuggery for helping me edit this chapter. She did a great job. Do me a favor and check out her profile she also writes fanfiction and I also want to thank Shinigamilover2 for helping me write the chapter and check out his profile he's writing a Zootopia fanfiction too.**

After my conversation with Gazelle on the phone I reentered Nick's room; the doctor was just stepping out with a clipboard in his paws looking through some information probably concerning Nick.

When I entered the room I saw Judy and Nick cuddled up with each other sleeping peacefully. Judy's head was rested on top of Nick's chest, trying to be careful not to hurt him since I had heard the doctor say Nick's ribs had to be reset during the operation while I was still on the phone was Gazelle. Nick's paw was also on Judy's back, smiling with his eyes closed and his ear twitching as he took peaceful, deep breaths in sleep.

I smiled at the beautiful sight as I began to silently back out the room.

As I began closing the door to the room, I started yawning as well. "Maybe I should go take a nap as well I have nothing better to do."

With that, I headed towards my room so I could rest for a little bit. The bed was as I had left it with the blankets tossed over the side and one of the edges dangling just a few inches over the floor. I didn't want to sleep in a total mess, so I tucked the blankets' angles and edges underneath the bed surface before crawling in, loving how tight they felt hugging my body.

With the blankets giving me comfort and warmth, a feeling of drowsiness started to kick in, and I fell asleep within five minutes of waiting for my brain to tell me it was time to go to sleep.

*Two hours later.*

"Anthony, wake up sleepy head." I heard familiar female voice pull me out of my slumber. All the muscles in my body felt sore, sort of like when I had helped my aunt move before getting to rest in her relaxing hot tub.

"Go away, too tired," I said putting the pillow above my head like I normally did whenever my mom would wake me up to do chores on the weekends, which irritated me a LOT.

"Wake up, Anthony. It's nine forty-five in the morning" the voice said. That certainly got my attention, I must have been pretty tired to sleep until near ten.

As my eyes begin to open, I start to see the form of a small bunny staring at me with her violet eyes, and she smiled.

I groan as I throw the covers off of me and begin to sit up on the bed while rubbing the crust out of my eyes; they still felt heavy, but at nine forty-five? I _had_ to wake up. I didn't want to just be a rock sleeping the entire time I stayed here.

I stretch and yawn, showing off my sharp canine teeth. I clicked my tongue when tasting the terrible morning breath. I almost chuckled; at least one thing about being a human stayed with me.

As I started being more aware of my surroundings, I looked to Judy.

"Judy, was is it? I was having a very nice nap," I said, my voice still tired, my arms feeling like they were hundred pound dumbbells, and those things were _super_ heavy.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Anthony, but Nick and I have something we want to talk to you about," She said with clear excitement in her voice.

I simply got out of the bed, stretching my legs and pressing my paws against the lower areas of my back to crack the vertebrae back into place; it was a good feeling. I then tilted my head at her in confusion as I asked, "What did you guys want to tell me?"

"Nick told me about everything and how you're a… Human, is it?" she asked. I just nodded and she continued, "He told me all about that, where you said you came from, and how you really don't have anywhere else to go."

Dang, how much did Nick tell her?

"That's about the gist of it, why?" I asked.

Judy giggled, "If you want to know then you have to come with me to Nick's room, Silly, we want to tell you together."

I roll my eyes at her response before sighing when I realized she wouldn't let me go back to sleep if I didn't agree to come with her.

"Fine, let's go then." I said with my hind paws making soft padding sounds against the nylon floors as I followed her to Nick's room. He was awake and watching a game show on TV, laughing at a dumb answer one the contestants gave.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" I said, getting his attention and causing him to hit the 'Mute' button on the remote.

"Yeah, the doctors said they're gonna check me out today, and then tomorrow they'll let me go home," Nick said.

"Alright… but, I don't understand, what's this got to do with me?" I asked.

Nick just looked to his wife.

"You wanna tell him, Judy?" he asked when she went up to the side of his bed.

"We were wondering if you wanted to stay with us," she said.

My immediately heart felt warm inside. Nobody had been this kind before; kind enough to let me stay with them when I had nowhere else to go.

"A-Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden," I stuttered a little bit.

"You're not a burden at all. We're more than happy to let you stay with us," Judy said softly, she was starting to seem like the type of person who'd care and make sure you're okay no matter what; the best kind of support.

"Well, alright. Thank you very much," I said reaching my paw out to shake Judy's, but instead she pulled me into a friendly hug, which I returned happily.

*One Day Later*

I'd just entered Judy and Nick's house after Nick had gone through a couple of simple tests. After they call checked out positive, Nick was well enough to leave the hospital.

The couple had a very nice home; a one story house that looked a lot like something you'd see in a horror or home invasion movie like 'You're Next' or 'The Strangers'.

"This is your home?" I asked. Everything was decorated beautifully, I wished my house was this fancy.

Judy was helping Nick into the living room since his ribs were still sore from the cougar's attack.

"Sure is; we both pooled in our savings a few months after we joined the force together." Judy told me as she was sitting Nick down on the couch. The minute her paw had touched his side he hissed loudly in pain and began shouting, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Watch it!"

Judy gasped and backed away slowly with her paws covering her mouth. "I am so sorry, I forgot the ribs were a sore spot, Sweetheart."

It was obvious she felt guilty about accidentally hurting her husband. Judy's next response was sitting down next to Nick and taking his shirt off, revealing the bandages the doctors had told him to keep on for a week and a half.

"So, Anthony, Judy told me you were worried about me," Nick said looking at me while I sat down on a leather recliner.

"Yeah, you're the first animal who's shown me any kindness since I arrived," I said getting comfortable in the chair.

"What would you have done if I didn't make it?" he asked. That kind of question struck my heart like a knife through hot butter.

"I wouldn't know what to do. But if you didn't make it, I guess I'd have to track whoever killed you down and make him pay, become a super hero," I said jokingly which made him laugh.

"You'd be like 'Super-Fox' or something?" Judy jokingly asked.

"No, I'd be like Deadpool, " I said. That answer got two 'huh's?' and confused looks from the both of them.

"Deadpool is an anti-hero. He's got a bunch of guns and swords and even dresses in all red so bad guys can't see him bleed," I explained, remembering the movie well. Judy half-laughed at the part about the suit.

"Sounds pretty awesome. So, how do you like the house?" asked Nick, and I decided to sit down next to him when I answered, "Very beautiful. Reminds me of a movie I once saw called 'The Strangers'."

"Never heard of it," Judy said.

"It's based on a couple who get a visit from masked strangers in the middle of the night wanting to kill them," I said. Nick was kind of creeped out now judging by the look on his face.

"I know, that movie scared the heebie-jeebies out of me," I said

Me and Nick started laughing, and Judy rolled her eyes at how immature we were acting.

"So Nick what room am I going to stay in?" I ask him changing the subjects from movies.

"We have a guest room right next to mine and Judy's room," Nick told me pointing down the hallway. Judy got up and led me down the hallway since Nick was in no position to do so.

The room was pretty big with its own bathroom and a large queen sized bed with navy-blue covers and light blue pillows. Just looking at it made me want to sleep on it right now.

"I know it's not much but-" Judy started.

"Oh no, it's fine. Very comfy" I cut in while looking all around. Right by the bed was a sliding glass door that lead to the backyard.

The backyard resembled a small Japanese rock garden, **_only at the end there was a pool with a white marble surface_**. I glanced to the side to see ponds by both sides of the deck with colorful fish swimming in them.

I had to admit, Nick and Judy had an amazing house.

My eye was then caught by one of the nightstands by the bed; there was a white framed photo with the word 'Forever' elegantly written in black cursive on both sides. The photo was of Nick in a fancy black tuxedo with a dark blue tie, and Judy in a white wedding dress with long sleeves. The dress itself was intricately decorated with a golden wheat pattern, and upon her head a flower crown made of white roses and sunflowers with a clear, white veil.

"Was this your wedding day?" I asked picking the photo up and looking at it.

"Yes, and it truly was the happiest day of our lives. Because I found someone who loves and understands me more than anything in the whole world," I heard Judy say as I put the photo back on the nightstand

While I was soaking in the beauty of the room I felt Judy paw on my arm. I turned to her as she warmly said, "Anthony I'm glad you decided to come live with us, Nick and I always talked about having kids, but since we are cops we wouldn't have the time to take care of them. So having you here kind of makes us feel like parents."

"Um, how so?" I asked, a little bit confused as to why she said that.

"Nick looks at you like a son. I've never seen him act like that to anybody else before," Judy said. I was kind of amazed at what Judy was telling me, and I hadn't realized Nick felt that way. It's true I was still a kid (Or a pup in this world since foxes called their young kits or cubs).

"I don't understand…" I admitted, but Judy just smiled and put her paws on my shoulders.

"He sees something in you, something he's never seen in anyone else. When he told me, he said that maybe we'd have a chance to have a child like we always wanted," she told me smiling.

I could feel my heart getting warm, this kind of love was a rare treasure. Maybe I have a chance to start life over again here, and to be part of a family again.

"He's nice to say that, and you've both been so good to me. I don't know how else I'm going to be able to repay you for everything. I'll be the best son I can be, Judy."

Saying that made Judy's eyes glisten with tears of joy. She was so happy that Nick and her finally had something close to a son now.

"I have to tell Nick about this," Judy said running out of the room, leaving me all alone again.

I checked the time now to see it was six fifteen, and I just remembered Gazelle had asked me out on a date. So I looked through my phone and texted her asking for her address. I got a reply saying she lived at 9231 Pride Lands Lane.

Taking a deep breath, I decided to use the bathroom and take a hot bath to get myself ready for the date.


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: I just want to thank SkullsandDuggery for helping me edit this chapter. She did a great job. Do me a favor and check out her profile she also writes fanfiction and I also want to thank Shinigamilover2 for helping me write the chapter and check out his profile he's writing a Zootopia fanfiction too.**

That bath was really something I needed. It felt amazing, I couldn't remember the last time lying in hot water did so much good on my back considering all the stress was put on it in the past few days.

"Ah, much better," I said getting out of the tub and saw there was bathrobe hanging on the back of the door, it was dark blue like the bed spread, so I put it on. I could smell the laundry detergent; this must have been freshly washed.

After drying off, I put my clothes back on and got out the room to see Judy and Nick in the kitchen having some tea. I could tell Nick was excited with finally having a son, and it made me happy.

Nick looked up to see me fully dressed and looking clean. "Wow Anthony you going out somewhere?"

I nodded at him. "Yeah Gazelle invited on a date at her house."

Judy dropped her tea onto the floor with wide eyes, "No. Way."

It was easy to see how excited since she was a Gazelle fan. I mean, who wouldn't be jealous of someone who's going on a date with a major pop star?

Judy ran up to me with excitement. "You are lucky to be spending time with Gazelle, she must really like you." Judy then giggled which caused me to blush.

"Oh, I can still remember the first time me and Nick went on a date," Judy said reminiscing as she walked over to Nick and kissing him on the cheek.

"Judy, stop," Nick said chuckling and looking into his tea before taking another, small sip so he'd make sure not to burn himself. Judging from how they were acting, I could tell they were really taking to being parents.

"Yeah, so I'd better get going. I called a taxi with the house phone after I got out the tub," I said, attempting to excuse myself.

"Oh, wait… you're gonna need some money to pay for that," Nick said pulling his wallet out his pocket and handing me a few twenty dollar bills that had animal faces on them instead the American Presidents.

"Thanks. Hopefully I won't be too long," I said walking to the door and putting the money in my pocket. After I stepped out the door, I paused to listened to Judy and Nick talking excitedly, not about the date, but about me. I smiled at realizing how happy they were.

After hearing a few more minutes of the conversation, I walked down the street to see the taxi and got right inside it.

The drive was about fifteen minutes long and slightly boring since the cab driver was talking on the phone using a headset while driving. But at least looking out at the nice scenery helped pass the time.

"Thank you," I said handing him the money I owed, and I still had enough for the trip back.

Gazelle's house wasn't a mansion sort of fancy, it was a two story house that kind of looked like a castle since the walls were lined up with stone and the shingles on the roof were dark red. It even had a double door made of oak.

"Wow," I just whispered before knocking on the door and waited nervously.

"The door's open; just let yourself in," I heard Gazelle's voice coming from the other side, and I let myself into the house. The entire floor was carpeted, and the room was dimly lit except for a few candles on the windowsills and tables.

"This house is so beautiful," I murmured to myself.

Walking around the corner led to Gazelle, in what was probably her living room, lighting a few more candles that were sitting on small tables right by her TV set. She wore a nice dark blue cardigan on along with a black skirt that went down to her shins and her fluffy tail sticking out in the back.

"Anthony, glad you came," she said shaking the match in her hoof until the small flame died and walked over to give me a hug.

"I'd never miss out on anything like this," I replied before she led me to the couch, and on the coffee table there were two sparkling, white mugs.

"Hot chocolate. It's been a while since I had this," I said noticing there were marshmallows in the cocoa that haven't sunken to the bottom of the mug, they must have just been put in.

"I hope you like it. I know hot chocolate is something you don't usually have for a date. I usually have it whenever it's snowing outside."

I smile at her as I gently blew the steam away from the drink before taking a small sip, "Mmm, this is really good, Gazelle, what did you put into this?"

She giggled as she scooted a little bit closer to me on the couch. "I just added some cinnamon."

She took another sip of her drink and picked up the TV remote before turning it on. It was a sitcom of six friends hanging out. It reminded me a lot of 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S.' that was always such a great show.

"Hope this is okay," said Gazelle as she now lied her head down on my shoulder.

"It's alright, yeah," I confirmed as we now snuggled up closer and sipped our drinks in front of the TV, laughing at every good joke there was. Within a few minutes, Gazelle got up and brought a blanket out and laid it over us, making us warm.

"You know, you're the first animal I've ever asked out," she told me as soon as the show was on a commercial break.

"Really? You've never had any other boyfriends?" I asked. I was actually a little shocked.

"Nope, only you. You're special. Not to mention you kept your mouth shut about seeing me walking around in the city that day, not a lot of animals would do that since I'm a pretty big deal around here, _and_ you're a super cute fox," Gazelle told me.

My heart began racing like I just drank fifteen Mountain Dew Kickstarts at once. I was the first animal ever to date Gazelle; there should be a plaque for the first official boyfriend to the most popular pop star ever.

"Well I, for one, am honored. I don't think anything else can quite compared to _the_ Gazelle being my girlfriend," I said in an elegant voice like I was some kind of knight, which made her chuckle.

"And I feel just the same for you, good sir," she said, mimicking my tone I gave her earlier, and I laughed at the regal air she fluttered about herself playfully.

 _What happened next was something only expected in a romance movie or something but Gazelle now had her hooves around my neck and pulled me closer to her, kissing me. My eyes were wide at first but they became closed and kissed back, I could taste the cocoa we were both having on her lips. My whole body felt like melted butter sliding down a hot piece of toast right now, it was my first kiss with an animal celebrity or an animal in general. Our lips were gently locked with one another for about two minutes before we pulled apart from one another._

 _We were both panting from that kiss, slightly gasping for air like we swam up to the surface of the ocean after being underwater for so long. We both looking in each other's eyes for what seem like minutes, that kiss was just wow._

 _"That… was… amazing" I whispered. She was just still lying against my side giggling at how shocked I was that she kissed me and how long that kiss lasted too._

 _"You know you look so adorable when you're stunned and lost for words" she said before kissing me on my cheek, in which I replied with a nuzzle against her cheek_

*Two Hours Later*

Gazelle had called a taxi for me and we were exchanging 'Goodbyes' and 'Good Nights' outside her door.

"You think we'll ever get to do something like this again sometime?" Gazelle asked.

"I certainly hope so" was all I got to say before the taxi pulled up to the curb and gave her a quick hug before saying 'Goodbye' one more time and got into the cab and told the driver Nick and Judy's address.

I started to grow tired during the quiet drive back. By the time I paid the driver and got to the front door, the time was ten fifteen; pretty late for me. I figured most animals would be asleep by now so I was quiet as I walked in. To my surprise, Nick and Judy were standing right there in front of me with smiles on their faces.

"How'd it go?" Judy asked me.

"It went pretty well I sup-" I was cut off by a yawn that I couldn't stop, and my eyes started getting heavy too.

"Judy, I think Anthony's getting tired," he said.

"I think you're right," Judy said with a light giggle in the end.

Judy and Nick's paws took mine as they led me to my room. I was a bit confused at first, but then I began to notice how caring and loving they were being; it almost felt like they had always been my parents.

I was almost too tired to notice how they helped me into some nice pajamas; sweatpants and a long sleeve, black shirt which felt nice with how it clung to my fur comfortingly.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Shh, we're just bringing you to bed," Nick gently whispered.

I cracked opened my eyes a little to see Judy open the covers of the bed and I crawled under the sheets, it felt much comfier than my old bed back home. It felt like memory foam, something almost immediately accustomed to my body as I lied down it. The covers were brought down onto my body and felt them tighten against me.

"Are you comfy?" Nick asked ruffling the fur on top of my head.

I nodded with my tired eyes shutting. Judy began taking Nick's place with the ruffling on the fur on my head and also scratched behind my ears which felt really comfortable. She then began humming something very soft and comforting.

I recognized the tune as Fhir A Bhata. I used to hear it a lot whenever I had a test in my English class; the teacher turned on the radio, allowing us to listen to calming music. But in this case, Judy was using it to get me to sleep. Her voice was as amazing as I remembered from the Gazelle concert when she sang. I could feel myself drifting to sleep as the soothing song continued on.

"Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight… Dad," I said with my eyes nearly closing, but I did see the sincere happiness in their smiles.

"Goodnight, Sweetie," Judy said kissing my forehead.

"Sleep tight, kiddo," Nick said ruffling the fur on my head once more before turning the lights off and shutting the door behind them.

With that, I finally closed my eyes and went to sleep, accepting my new life as a fox and living with my new parents.


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: I want people to know that in my story Gazelle is about 17, just so people won't think I'm paring Anthony up with somebody way order than him.** **I also want to thank Shinigamilover2 for helping me write the chapter and check out his profile he's writing a Zootopia fanfiction too.**

(Five Months Later)

I was sleeping soundly in my bed having calming and relaxing thoughts running through my unconscious mind. I've been living with Nick and Judy as their son for five months now, and it really does feel like we're a family now. My relationship with Gazelle has just been growing and growing, but we still decided to start keeping our love a secret from the media. A delicious smell hits my nose and wakes me up, causing me to get out of bed in my pajamas, and walk to the kitchen to see Nick and Judy at the stove together.

"Good morning, Anthony." Nick said as I sat down at the kitchen island in the center of the room.

"Morning, dad." I greeted back.

"You hungry?" asked Judy. I smiled and nodded.

"Starved." I said.

"Good. Because we're making pancakes. blueberry, and banana. Which kind would you like?" Judy asked as she kept on stirring a whisk in a bowl. I lick around my muzzle.

"Banana sounds great." I said.

"Alright, they may be a while since Judy just got started." Nick said. I then decided to walk up to Judy.

"Here, maybe I can help." I offered and took the bowl of batter out of her paws, and began stirring the batter around the surface of the bowl with the metal, wire whisk. I must have not known how fast I was stirring, because I was flicking batter and Nick and Judy.

"Hey, keep it in the bowl." Nick said with chuckles in between his words, licking some batter off his nose.

"Oops, sorry dad, I think got a little excited there." I apologized. Nick then just dipped his claws into the batter and he smeared it on my forehead, which made me laugh and flick more batter back at him with the whisk.

"Oh you are going to get it." He growled playfully at me taking the whisk from me and tried to flick more batter at me, but I ducked and it hit Judy's face instead, all she did was laugh.

"It is on like Donkey Kong, Wilde." Judy said as she reached into the bowl and tossed a lot of batter at Nick, who picked me up and used my front as a shield.

"Aw, come on mom!" I called out laughing, which made her giggle.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I was trying to hit your father." she said. I responded with a flicker of batter at her before I felt some batter hit the back of my head and I looked back at Nick.

"Oops, I wonder where that came from." he said trying to play innocent while smiling. I just shot a playful, and mischievous glare at him and placed my paws on a batter puddle on the floor and placed them on his shirt.

"Anthony, I love this shirt." he said looking down at what I did to it.

"All's fair in love and batter war, dad" I said before I got some batter into the fur on his head by ruffling it like he did to me every night when I went to sleep.

"Okay boys, that's enough. Save some for breakfast." Judy said as she picked the bowl up and began stirring slowly again.

I walked over to the sink to get a towel, so I could wipe all of this batter out of my fur.

"So Anthony, me and Nick were talking and we think is it time that you start school." Judy told me as she continued to stir the batter.

I moaned as I continued to clean batter out of my fur, "Do I have to? Just because I went to school in the human world doesn't mean I have to go to school here too."

"Now Anthony don't be like that, I'm sure you'll like going to Zootopia High. You'll get to meet new people, learn things about our culture, and many other interesting." Judy said trying to convince me. I just looked down at my paws and sighed a little bit, but then I felt Nick's paws on my shoulders.

"I know school can be scary sometimes, but who knows? You might end up having the time of your life when you start making some friends, going out partying and clubbing with them." Nick joked which made me laugh until he let out an 'Oof', which must have meant Judy nudged his shoulder.

"Nick, we're trying to encourage him to go to school, not to be a rebel and go clubbing." Judy said scolding him lightly.

"Hey, I was a rebel cotton tail and I turned out fine didn't I?" Nick said joking around.

"A rebel clown if I'm not mistaken, because if I'm not mistaken you were in a circus when you were sixteen correct?" asked Judy. Nick began looking sad.

"I hated every day of that job, Judy." Nick said sadly looking to his feet.

Judy's rolled her eyes at him "Oh come on Nick now you are just being a baby" Nick gave Judy a slightly disappointed look, then just walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

"Don't worry about him, he's just melodramatic sometimes." Judy said sitting down next to me.

"So since you are going to be starting school, you are going to be needing some new cloths. Which is why i took it upon myself to call Gazelle and ask her if she could take you shopping." It was nice that I was going to go shopping with my girlfriend, but my main concern was Nick right now. I couldn't bare to see my dad like this, just the mention of the circus must have reopened old wounds for him. Judy said he was being melodramatic, but I could swear Nick had some deep scars from it and something bad was the result of it. But it wasn't my business, and only Nick's.

"Alright, thanks mom." I thanked her before giving her a hug.

Judy wrapped her arms around me returning my hug.I heard a horn honk in the front yard and Judy broke apart from me and spoke.

"That must be Gazelle. You both better get a move on." Judy told me.

I said 'Goodbye' to both my parents, and I went with Gazelle to the mall in her car.


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: I want to thank Shinigamilover2 and** **Darkzdragon for helping me write the chapter and check out** **KallenTheNightSwan** **profile she's writing a Zootopia fanfiction too.**

(8:30PM)

After a few hours of shopping with Gazelle for new school clothes, she drove me back home.

I walked into the house carrying a few shopping bags in my paws. I heard whimpering coming from Nick and Judy's bedroom so after placing my bags in my room, I had decided to tip toe into their room and saw that the whimpering was coming from Nick. He was struggling in his sleep and letting out sounds of pain and hurt. It made me feel sad to see my father like this.

(Nick's Dream)

 _He was curled up in a ball gasping, holding his head. By his side, Judy was telling him to fight it as the ex-Mayor Bellwether taunted them from above. He let his eye burst open, giving Judy the signal to back away. The performance was going great and he began sniffing the air, suddenly his stomach seemed empty. He focused on what was in front of him._

 _A bunny. Dinner. He advanced closer, and Judy noticed a different look in his eyes. It seemed more ready to kill then ready to trick Bellwether. 'Maybe he's just a better actor than I thought.', she assured herself, and continued backing away as he crept closer, licking his lips. She was now against the wall._

 _The aroma of her flesh grew stronger as he got closer, and suddenly, he no longer felt emotion for her, he was hungry, and ready to devour whatever meat was put before him. No! This was Judy, what was he thinking? He kept going, he was beginning to feel panicked, but his body ignored him, he was going to dine on this bunny._

 _"Nick, please!", she gasped as he crawled through the grass, then crouched. Her words were half performed and half of pure fear. No, no, no! What am I doing?! He was fighting with himself now, suddenly realizing that really was a dart that hit him, not a berry, he was now truly a predator, and she was his prey. Judy realized this as well, her body went limp, she knew she was going to die. Bellwether continued her rant. He pounced. A snap was heard. Soon, Nick was holding Judy in his arms, limp and lifeless, his paws were trembling as he held her, he felt tears cloud up his vision and go down his cheeks._

" _No, Judy. Please don't be dead" Nick said putting his ear against her chest and tried to listen for a heartbeat but there was nothing inside but dead silence, he had killed her in cold blood._

(Anthony's POV)

After a few more seconds of hearing Nick whimper, I couldn't take it anymore. So I decided to shake Nick and attempt to wake him up out of that nightmare.

While I was trying to wake him I heard him growl as he raised his paw and slashed me in the face in his sleep. A cut down my cheek was all that was gained.

"DAD! WAKE UP!" I shout. That was pretty loud enough to wake up both Judy and Nick.

"Anthony, what's wrong? Why are you shouting?" Judy asked in a tired voice.

"Dad was having a nightmare. I had to, must have been a nasty one too" I said placing my paw on the cut and looking down at it to show blood sticking on my paw. Nick saw it and gasped, pulling me into a hug. I swear I could hear him sobbing.

"I am so sorry Anthony. I didn't mean to do that to you. I'm so sorry" Nick apologized in between all his sobbing and whimpering. He was shaking.

"Dad it's ok I know you would never hurt me on purpose." I moved forth and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. I made sure the hug was as gentle as possible and not to put anymore stress on him.

"Honey let's get that wound cleaned up" Judy says with a concerned look on her face as she goes into the bathroom to get some first aid supplies.

While Judy went to grab the first aid supplies I felt Nick's hold on me tighten. "Anthony I am truly sorry I hurt you. I was having a nightmare about the case where your mother and I met" says Nick still shaken from hurting his son.

I begin to rub my dad's back comfortingly "Maybe if you talk about your dream it will make you feel better?"

Nick tells me about the case where he and Judy met, while Judy treated my cut. "We were trying to trick Bellwether into revealing her plan. We replaced the night howler concentrate with blueberries. My nightmare was that we hadn't replaced all the concentrate and that there was one still in the gun. When Bellwether shot me, instead of me getting hit by a blueberry, I got hit by the concentrate... I went savage and hurt Judy." I could tell he was reliving the nightmare as he was telling me about it because he was trembling.

"Nick sweetie it was just a nightmare. Don't worry I'm fine" said Judy as she was covering my cut. "There you go all better honey. Good as new" said Judy to me as she started putting away the first aid supplies. Judy hopped off the bed and took the first aid supplies back to the bathroom.

"I am glad you told me dad. I'm sorry you had such a bad nightmare." I said.

After a while I felt Nick's hold on me loosen. I look to see that he is starting to fall back to sleep.

I smiled knowing dad was having peaceful dreams again and Judy lied down next to him before I left for my room and changed back into my pajamas and brushed my teeth, then I just got into bed and fell asleep peacefully.


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N: I want to thank Shinigamilover2** , **Darkzdragon, merceralex117, WolfeScratch, X_whitewolf_X, and Flamelight11 for helping me write the chapter and check out** **KallenTheNightSwan** **profile she's writing a Zootopia fanfiction too.**

I was woken up to a sound of raindrops pattering against the window lightly. With much effort, I lifted myself off of the bed groaning, looking out the window. The rain dripped down from the sky. Animals were still outside shielding themselves with umbrellas of all colors. I smirk seeing children playing in the puddles while their parents tried to make sure they don't get too wet. I tilt my ears backwards hearing the door open as Nick walked in in his usual green hawaiian shirt holding a hot steaming mug of coffee.

"Don't you ever get tired of wearing that shirt dad?" I asked smiling as he shook his head.

"Never do, never will. You excited for your first day of school?" He said while looking outside.

"Today is the worst day for it to rain. On my first day too" I sigh

"Cheer up Anthony, you will be fine. You get to meet new animals and make new friends while keeping that brain of yours sharp" Nick replied as he took sip from his coffee

I sigh and then nod. "I guess so... What time does school start anyways?" I asked while Nick tapped his forehead.

"I think at..." He trailed off as he looked at his watch. "School starts in... 10 minutes!" Nick muttered under his breath something about Judy going to pull off his ears like carrots if Anthony was late to school.

Nick then walked away yelling "Breakfast is on the table! Get dressed and your backpack is on the counter. Don't worry, Judy packed you a lunch and gave you school supplies"

I rolled my eyes , typical Judy always looking ahead of time. Slipping on my cargo pants and a t-shirt, I walk out of my room and to the kitchen table where hot piece of toast with a glass of orange juice were placed. I quickly drank the juice and held the toast in my mouth putting on my back pack which was a red and black bag. Nick was waiting for me outside as he held an orange umbrella.

"Hurry up Anthony the school is only 5 minutes away from the house, we can walk there and since it's your first day I will show you how to get there."

We walked down the sidewalk heading towards the school. "So how many animals go to this school?" I asked while seeing cars passing by. "I think around 2000 in total" Nick responded.

"Well here it is, Zootopia High!" Nick says as we arrive in front of the school. "Wow it's huge!" I say standing dumbfounded near the front gates. The school was big it looked like it could fit 10,000 students. There were different parts to the building that I could tell were related to the activities. On the left side of the school was a building that was painted blue in a wave like pattern that I could only guess was where the swimming clubs met. The right side of the school looked more modern and I could see computers up against some of the windows. The front of the school was an older brick style building where I guessed was the main classrooms as well as the cafeteria and auditorium.

"Any tips for my first day of school?" I asked "I mean this is my first time going to school since I got to this world." It wasn't very often I got to socialize with other animals other than Gazelle and my parents, I even made friends with mom and dad's workmate Benjamin Clawhauser. He's a pretty nice guy, though he's a bit… overweight, but his heart was just as big as that bulging belly of his.

"Just be yourself and everything will be fine" Nick said to me.

"Yeah, if I wanna end up like Carrie" I mumbled, making Nick look at me.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Nothing" I said, dropping the fact I just said a reference to an old human world horror flick.

"Well, whoever 'Carrie' is, you're not gonna end up like her. Just take a deep breath" he told me, so I took a deep breath and felt all my nerves freeze like ice, they were shaking before but now they came to a stop.

"Go on, I'm sure class is gonna start soon. You don't want to be late on your first day": Nick said giving me a little nudge further towards the school. I looked at my schedule and saw my first class was Drama 1A so I made my way towards the classroom that was closest to the auditorium.

 **(Bell rings signaling the start of first period)**

"Alright class everyone take your seats" said a panda as she walked into the classroom with a bag full of papers in her paws. "I am your teacher, Mrs. Ling" she said writing her name on the whiteboard "and this Ladies and Gentlemammals is Drama!" she said as she turned to the class. "In this class you will be learning about the basics of drama."

 **(30 minutes later the bell rings signaling the end of first period)**

'Ok next class is room 207… now where is that?' I thought to myself.

After a few minutes of walking through the hallways completely lost, I almost decide to give up, then I see another fox and decide to ask for directions "Hey can you point me to room 207? I'm new here so I don't quite know my way around."

A feminine voice responds as she turns around "Sure, just turn around and go up those stairs over there" she points behind me with her paw "and it will be the third classroom on your left." she says.

I tell her thanks as I hurry my way to my next class hoping I won't be late.

 **(The bell rings signaling the start of 2nd Period)**

I arrive at the classroom a minute after the bell goes off and as I walk into the classroom I notice that some of the other animals were staring at me with annoyed looks but I shook it off. "Sorry I'm late" I say quickly as I take my seat next to a wolf.

"No worries it's a big building I can understand if you're a little late" says the lion who is reclining in the teacher's chair with his feet on the desk and twirling his tail in his paw. "Welcome class I'm Leo and this is Algebra 2"

 **(30 minutes later the bell rings signaling the end of 2nd period)**

'Alright next is PE… my least favorite class. Though who knows it might be different here' I think to myself as I start heading towards the gymnasium. I get to the locker room and change into my gym clothes then walk out into the gymnasium. I see a black bear with a whistle around his neck at the center of the gym. I sit down on the floor near the other students before he begins his introduction. "This is Physical Education. You will call me coach. I expect each of you to do your best. Now give me 25 laps!" the coach says as he blows into the whistle.

 **(25 Minutes later)**

At the end of class, I'm so exhausted that I feel I could pass out at any moment. After stretching out my body so I don't get sore I walk into the locker room to rinse off and get changed.

 **(Bell rings signaling the end of 3rd period)**

'Alright next is lunch my favorite period of the school day. At least mom made me some food' I think to myself as I start heading towards the cafeteria.


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N: I want to thank Shinigamilover2** , **Darkzdragon, merceralex117, WolfeScratch, X_whitewolf_X, and Flamelight11 for helping me write the chapter and check out** **KallenTheNightSwan** **profile she's writing a Zootopia fanfiction too.**

There were a lot of animals ranging from a little mouse to a giraffe. Not knowing anyone, I see the female fox that helped me sitting with her group of animals that I guessed were her friends. I start to walk to the open spot when a black wolf in a football jersey sat next to her putting his arm around her shoulder.

Quickly, I turn around not wanting to mess with a big guy walking toward an empty table. I set my lunch down on the table and sit down sighing as my legs gave out under me from all the running in PE. Looking in my lunch bag, I see some blueberries in a clear zip bag, a sandwich, some carrots, and even a cookie. Smiling, I start to eat the blueberries popping them into my mouth and occasionally looking over toward the fox from earlier.

I get down to my last blueberry and decide to try to catch it in my mouth. I throw the blueberry up and follow it with my eyes but someone catches it before it gets back to me. I turn around and see a hyena popping the blueberry into his mouth.

The hyena licked around his muzzle after he ate that blueberry as he continued to look at me with his pack behind him. He then reached over and grabbed my sandwich. "Thanks for the food" he said as he began to eat my sandwich. I got up to leave but he pushed me back down. "Where do you think you're going fox?"

"You know what we do to new guys? Especially the ones who sit in our spot?" he asked while continuing to eat my sandwich. I knew that these guys must be the school bullies. "Sorry I didn't know this was your spot. If you let me go I promise I will never bother you again." I said trying to get myself out of this situation.

"Well as much as we'd like to believe you. We prefer the more paws on approach" he says as he gets up from the table. "Do it boys!" he says to his pack and they come over to me with full trays of food. "Ya do it" I hear some of the other students in the cafeteria yell. As soon and the other hyena and weasel get over to me they start dumping their trays of food onto me.

"WHAT THE HECK!" I yell as I am covered in food. "There's your lesson, new kid" he says as him and his pack start to walk away. I start to wipe the food off myself and look around at everyone laughing. Animals were taking pictures of me with their smartphones.

I see the dark grey wolf from my algebra class starting to walk over to me. "Hey man you ok?" He asked as he gave me some paper towels. "Yeah I'm fine except for the food working its way down my shirt." I say clearly uncomfortable. "Those guys are jerks they do whatever they want. I'm Drake by the way nice to meet you." he says.

I continue to wipe to food off and notice the female fox from before trying to get up. "Don't waste your time on him he's not worth it." I can hear the black wolf say as he keeps his arm around her. She looks over to me and then back at the black wolf and she smacks him across the face. She then proceeds to get up, passes Drake, and walks over to me. "Here let me help you" she says with a concerned tone, as she picked up my backpack and passed it over to me. Most of the students have left to go back eating as I grip my bag, sighing, shaking the food off of it. "T-thanks I appreciate it." I said to her groaning. "No problem, the names Julie Swift" she says.

"Catch!" I hear someone yell towards me. I turn around just in time to catch a towel thrown my way.

I looked around to see who threw the towel, that's when my eyes caught the sight of an all black jaguar. "Thanks man" I said as I begin to towel off the rest of the food from my fur and clothes.

"You're welcome, name's Zane Manchas nice to meet ya" the black jaguar said to me with a hispanic accent in his voice

"Hey man why don't you go get cleaned up in the locker room and if you don't have any extra clothes you should probably put on your gym clothes" Drake says to me while looking at my food covered fur "last thing you want is for the food to dry on your fur."

Julie suddenly walks up to me "And if you don't feel comfortable walking to the gym by yourself we can accompany you there" she says and all of them nod in agreement.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate it." I said to them as I start to walk out of the cafeteria with them following close behind. I start heading back towards the gymnasium so I can rinse the food out of my fur and put on my gym clothes so I don't have to wear food covered clothes all day.

"You get cleaned up I'm gonna go let a teacher know what happened" Julie said to me beginning to walk away but suddenly stopped "Sorry I never asked… what's your name?"

"It's Anthony and again thanks for your help" I respond still grateful for all the kindness she has given me.

"Alright Anthony I will be back soon." she says before walking away right before we reach the locker rooms.

"Hey Anthony you go shower up we'll wait out here for you." Drake says as he sits on the bleachers by the locker room door and begins texting on his smartphone.

"Si I will also wait out here for you." Zane says as he goes and grabs a basketball from one of the racks and starts doing layups.

"Ok guys thanks, I"ll be out in a few minutes." I say to them as I made my way through the doors that lead to the showers.

 **(15 minutes later)**

After the shower I change into my gym clothes and put my dirty clothes into a bag that I found by my locker before putting it into my backpack. I walk out of the locker room to see Zane still doing layups and Drake still on his phone.

"Hey guys thanks for waiting for me" I said as I sit down on the bleachers next to Drake. "Hey you put your clothes in that bag I left you right?" Drake asks while stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

"Yep, I sure did." I say to him smiling as I open up my backpack showing him the bag inside."Thanks for that. I wouldn't want to put dirty clothes in my backpack."

Drake put his paw on my shoulder "Don't worry about it, just remember that you owe me one." He chuckled as he gave me a toothy grin.

After a few more minutes of me and Drake talking to each other and Zane practicing basketball, my ear twitched to the sound of a door opening. I turned to see Coach entering the gym with Julie behind him.

"You ok son?" a coach says as he is walking towards me. "Julie explained what happened." Coach let out a disappointed sigh while shaking his head "So them hyena boys dumped their food on you." Coach says as he walks over and stops in front of me. "Let me tell you something boy, those hyenas are nothing but trouble. Since they were freshmammals they have been a nuisance. No matter how many times they get detention they keep at it again and again."

"So there's nothing you can do to punish them?" I asked raising my voice a little as I was feeling a little frustrated.

"No unfortunately Logan is the son of the superintendent so there isn't much we can do, mostly because a lot of us here like our jobs." said coach as he was scratching his head.

"Well I guess wherever you go the system has some elite jerk pulling the strings with total immunity." I said thinking about the human world and it's corrupt system.

 **(Bell Rings signaling the end of lunch)**

"Well there goes the bell I think it's time for you kids head to your next class. Are you sure you're ok kid?" Coach asks,

"Thanks for the concern coach, I'm fine, but I really better be heading to my next class." I say as I get up off the bleachers and start walking towards the door.

"See you guys later." I yell back to Zane and Drake.

"See you later Anthony and remember you still owe me one." Drake yells back. I see Zane just waving back towards me.

After two minutes of walking down the hallway to my next, i hear the sound pawsteps coming closer from behind me.

I turn my head to see it was the vixen Julie.

"Hey I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering which class are you going to next? Maybe I could take you there since you are new here and all." Julie says catching up to me.

"Sure. Let's see…" I say as I grab my schedule "I got Biology next." I respond showing Julie my schedule.

"Cool, I have the same class so how about we walk there together?." Julie says as we walk out of the gym giving me back my schedule.

We walk to class together in awkward silence but as we turn down another hall we were met with the sight of a familiar hyena and his friends who seem to be leaning against the lockers that were next to our classroom. I groan quietly to myself and resist the urge to just walk the other way, but I don't walk forward.

"Oh don't pay them no mind Anthony, they're just bullies" she said matter of factly. I look over at her then back at the three jerks from earlier. I take her advice and just start to walk past them towards the classroom door.

"Where're you going mutt?" I heard Logan say to me as I walked past him. I growl to myself but I just walk towards the teacher's desk eager to find my seat and get away from this guy.

As I was looking for a seat I heard a yelp come from just outside the classroom. I quickly looked around classroom and noticed that Julie wasn't in the room with me. I suddenly had a bad feeling in my stomach as I made my way out the room into the hallway.

When I exited the room my eyes widen at the scene that was unfolding before my eyes…


	21. Chapter 19

**A/N: I want to thank Shinigamilover2** , **Darkzdragon, merceralex117, WolfeScratch, X_whitewolf_X, and Flamelight11 for helping me write the chapter and check out** **KallenTheNightSwan** **profile she's writing a Zootopia fanfiction too.**

When I exited the room my eyes widen at the scene that was unfolding before my eyes. Logan had Julie's back against the locker as he caressed her face with his paws. I could hear Julie the whimpers that she was letting out from the unwanted contact.

Logan puts his nose against Julie's fur and sniffs her head, he moans in pleasure from her scent. "Mmmmm you smell fine, beautiful." He growls as he pushes his body against her. "How about you and me skip class and spend some time to get to know each other?" The vixen tried to struggle out of Logan's grip even more.

"Get away from her Logan!" I half yelled half growled showing some of my teeth which caused animals walking in the hallway to their class stop to see what's going on. Logan slowly looked towards me with a sickening smile but he didn't take the bait. His friends stopped laughing and looked at me with threatening faces, but that didn't stop me.

"Oh look, it's her boyfriend, and what are you going to do fox." Logan says as he licks the side of Julie's face making her whimper even more.

For some reason him doing that made me pissed. "GET AWAY FROM HER LOGAN" I yelled as I charged him trying to get him away from Julie. As I get close he pushes himself away from Julie and backs up far enough so I run right past him. I turn around and stare at him while growling at him.

"Oh look, I see the fox is getting mad, you think we should muzzle him boys" Logan said tauntingly as his friends laughed beside him. I growled again louder this time and that only caused the other two to only laugh harder.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" I hear a voice bellow behind me. I turn around and look up to see a giant polar bear standing there with his arms crossed and his foot tapping the ground. Everyone freezes and looks up at the bear, but Logan has a smug look on his face.

"Both of you, my office, NOW!" he yells as he points at Anthony and Logan. My ears flatten and my eyes widen while Logan just laughs.

"Shut it Logan and if I don't see you in my office I'll have the cops come and pick you up" the polar bear yells, shutting Logan up immediately. Logan walks away quickly and he quickly turns down a hallway disappearing from view

I look back and see the bear talking to a crying Julie trying to find out what happened from her.

"What are you doing still standing here?" the polar bear asks as he turns towards me.

"I d-don't know where your office is s-sir." I manage to say as he is staring me down.

"Ugh… go down this hall all the way and it's on the left" he says quickly before turning back to Julie. I take a quick look at Julie before turning around and heading down the hallway towards the principal's office.

'First day here and I'm already in trouble… great. What's mom and dad gonna say about this' i think to myself as I sit down on the chair outside the principal's office. I look to my left and see Logan sitting there looking at the ground with wide eyes.

"This is your fault we're in this mess" I say to Logan. He doesn't respond at first but he slowly turns his head towards me and growls at me, showing his sharp teeth. I shifted in my seat away from the hyena and stared at the wall across from me.

The polar bear comes stomping down the hall and stops outside the office. "Wait here until I call your parents. And I don't want to hear a peep coming from the two of you until I'm done" he says as he walks into the office. Logan lets out a huff and leans back into his chair.

 **(45 Minutes Later)**

"Well well well, what do we have here" I hear what sounds like Nick's voice to my left. I turn my head slowly and see Nick and Judy's disappointed faces, they were wearing their police uniforms.

Judy is tapping her foot on the ground a million times a second while Nick is just shaking his head with a frown on his face. I hear a sudden shuffle behind me and when I look back Logan is sitting up with his paws on the chair arms with a very nervous expression on his face. The door opened and slammed against the wall making a loud bang. Everybody's eye darted to the door as a hyena with a black dress walked in looking angry. She walked past everyone and directly into the principal's office taking a seat in front of the principal's desk and motioned for everyone to take the seats next to her.

Judy and Nick look towards Logan and I as we walk into the office sitting down next to our respective parents. The polar bear sat behind the desk looking at us menacingly, his name tag on his desk read Zerbal Cage in shining gold letters.

"I called all of you here because I caught both of your children fighting" the principal said solemnly. Judy's eyes widened but Nick and the female hyena don't react.

"And why exactly were they fighting " the female Hyena asked.

"Well from what I've made out so far Logan over here was picking on a fellow student and Anthony stepped in" said Principal Cage with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Sir, he wasn't picking on her. He was sexually harassing her." I said trying to clarify the situation. Nick and Judy look at Logan with disgust in their eyes while the female hyena looks surprised.

"This fox must be lying. There is no way my son would behave like that!" the female hyena says trying to defend her son. Nick and I look at her with offended looks.

"I would never lie, especially considering he was harassing my friend." I say feeling extremely offended that the hyena would say I was lying.

"I got an idea" Judy says "why don't we bring in the animal who Logan was picking on?" Judy offers trying to solve the situation.

"That's a great idea Officer Hopps. Julie would you mind coming in here" he says the last part loudly so anyone outside the office could hear.

Julie walked in nervously holding her paws and fidgeting with her claws, tail swaying left and right.

"Julie, could you please tell us what happened between you and Logan and how the fight started?" Zerbal said calmly while raising his eyebrow

Julie noded slowly as she hesitantly explained the whole event getting different reactions from each animal in the room. Logan was looking at his feet nervously the entire time she was explaining the events. Nick and Judy had surprised looks on their faces while the female hyena was looking at Logan with a face that could scare anyone to death.

Logan was shaking in his pants and he knew full well that he was burnt toast. Julie ended her explanation and quickly left the office leaving the room in silence. The principal pressed his fingers against his forehead.

"Logan... you've been receiving many detentions and the only reason you are still here at this school is because of your mother. I've been too merciful lately Logan. You are doing well in class, I was impressed and saw a lot of potential but sexual harassment on a fellow student… Logan I'm going to have to have to have you suspend you for three days. I also need you to apologize to Anthony right this moment." Zerbal stated looking at Logan.

Logan's ears drooped as he looked up at Zerbal sadly "Yes sir"

He turned around towards me and then bowed his head down. japanese style apology...

"Anthony... I'm sorry for fighting with you.. Even though I was wrong. I'm sorry for lying as well." He said quietly.

"WAIT… you're only suspending him for three days? He sexually harassed a student!" Nick yells outraged at the punishment given by the principal. I can see Judy standing there with a shocked look on her face as she puts a paw on Nick's arm trying to calm him down.

"Enough... I understand you are police officers but this is my decision and its final!" Zerbal says adamantly as he stands up towering over all of us. "Logan I don't want to see you until Friday and if this ever happens again I will expel you. Do you understand me?" Zerbal says as he stares al Logan.

"Y-yes sir I-I understand" Logan says stumbling over his own words with a look of fear on his face.

"Good. Now for you Anthony..." He says as he turns to me "I know you were defending a student but what you did was still wrong. I can't have students fighting one another so I have to punish you as well. I am going to have to suspend you for one day. You may come back to school on Wednesday." He finishes as I just sit there looking stunned and confused.

Suddenly Nick stood up from his chair looking outraged and is about to say something when Judy puts her paw on Nick's shoulder trying to keep him from saying anything he might regret.

"I think that punishment is fair don't you agree Superintendent Waller?" Zerbal says looking towards the female hyena.

"Yes I believe the punishment is fair for both parties. Thank you for your fair judgement. We'll be going now" She says to Zerbal and then turns to Logan "Come on Logan let's go home. We need to have a conversation." She finishes before she gets up, walks over to the door, and opens it. She motions for Logan to follow her.

He groans as he begrudgingly gets up from his seat and walks slowly towards his mother while dragging his hindpaws and tail. His mother was giving him a deadly look that would scare most animals into hiding.

After Logan and his mother left, it was just me, Nick, Judy, and Zerbal left in the office.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, officers?" Zerbal asks as he looks towards Nick and Judy.

"Yeah you could take off my son's suspension." Nick says in an annoyed tone.

Judy elbows Nick in the gut in response to his complaint knowing that if they push any further the punishment could end up far worse for me.

"No, thank you Mr. Cage we will go now" Judy says as she gets up and hops off the seat before walking to the door. "Come along Nick" she says without turning around. Nick gets out of the seat mumbling to himself in frustration.

I get up following them out the door. When we get back out into the hallway I see Julie sitting there with Zane sitting next to her trying to comfort her. They both look up at me as I walk over towards them.

"So what's the verdict?" Zane asks with concern in his voice. "I'm guessing nothing good due to the fact that you have ZPD's finest cops standing next to you."

"Oh no, you misunderstand. Anthony is our son." Judy said walking up next to me.

"Wait you never told me your parents were the animals who saved my father." Zane says as his eyes widen in realization. Zane gets up and looks at Judy "My name is Zane Manchas and I would like to thank you two for saving my father's life."

Judy gasps at the realization of how similar Zane looks to Mr. Manchas from the night howler case from a few years back.

"No problem, it's my job as a police officer to help every citizen of Zootopia." Judy says in a humble manner while straightening her posture. "How is your father? He been doing ok since then?" Judy asks interested in how Zane's father has been doing since then.

"Oh yes, he is doing fine, he went back to being a limo driver after he recovered." Zane says in response to Judy's question.

Julie pulls me off to the side while my parents are talking to Zane.

"I want to thank you for what you did for me. I'm not sure how many other animals would stand up against Logan, especially in defense of a fox." She says with a grateful look in her eyes as she takes my paws into her's. She looks me straight in the eye and quickly plants a kiss on the side of my muzzle before backing up

For some reason I started to blush even if it didn't show on my fur. I could feel my tail start to wag more vigorously and my heartbeat increasing speed.

"Well I have to start heading for my last class. Hopefully I will see you later" Julie says to me before walking down the hallway.

I turn back around towards Judy and Nick to see Zane finishing his conversation with them.

"Again thank you for what you did. I best be heading to my last class… I haven't ever been late to a class in my entire life." Zane says before starts jogging past me down the hallway.

I walk up next to Nick and Judy as they start to head outside. When we get outside I notice that it was no longer raining and that the sky was all but clear.

"So Anthony who was that girl I saw holding your paws?" Judy asks with a huge smile on her face.

I blush at the question Judy just asked. "Her name is Julie and she helped me out when I had food dumped on me earlier."

"Wait when did that happen? Who did it? Was it that Logan kid?" Nick asks with a growl.

I explain what happened at lunch to Nick and Judy as we get in the squad car and drive home.

When we get home I take my dirty food covered clothes out of the bag and put them in the washing machine. After I start the washer I go up to my room, close the door, and lay down on my bed feeling exhausted after the day I've had. Soon I find myself drifting off to sleep...


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N: I want to thank Shinigamilover2** , **Darkzdragon, merceralex117, WolfeScratch, X_whitewolf_X, and Flamelight11 for helping me write the chapter and check out** **KallenTheNightSwan** **profile she's writing a Zootopia fanfiction too.**

I was enjoying my sleep as all animals do, when a loud bang woke me up.

"NICK, what did you do" yelled Judy who didn't sound particularly happy at the moment. A few more bangs emanated from down the hall gaining another yell from Judy. I groaned quietly to myself and covered my ears as more bangs erupted.

"NICK, if you don't stop right now I'm gonna kick your butt" yelled Judy angrily.

"Chill carrots, I was just reaching into the cabinet. I mean how many pans do we have anyways?" Nick said sluggishly. There conversation continued but I payed them no mind, I turned towards my clock and my eyes widened slightly when I saw the time. The clock showed 7:06 AM.

At that very moment I let out a huge groan and rolled over and away from the clock. 7:06? I never get up at 7:06, especially on a day off. To put icing on the cake one last bang emanated from down the hall, officially giving me a headache and ruining my morning.

I groan once more before slowly sitting up in bed when suddenly my alarm goes off making me jump in surprise. I quickly reach over and slam the snooze button, silencing the alarm forever.

With my tiredness firmly kicked out of me I got out of bed and got dressed for the day. I hear a few more yells from Judy making me laugh quietly. I walked down the hall and when I reached the the kitchen I laughed at the scene. Nick was lazily picking up a dozen or more pans while Judy was glaring at him with narrowed eyes and lowered ears while stomping her foot furiously.

"Hey mom, hey dad" I said still exhausted as I walked into the kitchen to see Nick and Judy in their police uniforms. Judy's stance loosened, her ears popped up, and she smiled as she saw me, while Nick just passively waved towards me.

"Hey honey, I'm surprised you're up, but then again Nick probably woke up everyone within a 5 mile radius." Judy said as her ears lowered again. Nick just grunts and shoves a few pans into one of the cabinets.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm up either" I said as I walked toward the living room.

"Can you make something for yourself, Nick and I have to head to work" Judy said from the kitchen.

"Yeah I can" I said tiredly before plopping down onto the couch and closing my eyes once more.

I hear Nick and Judy move around behind me heading towards the front door and Nick's persistent whining only made me groan.

"See you when we get home honey" Judy says as they walk out the door before I can respond to the door closing, and I'm left alone in silence.

I get up and go to the kitchen to grab something to eat. 'Hmm what should I do today' I think to myself with an entirely free day ahead of me. I hear a buzz from my phone in my pocket and when I pull it out some gossip article about Gazelle pops up. I smile as I think about Gazelle 'I guess since I got nothing better to do I might as well go and visit her' I think to myself.

An idea pops into my head and my smile widens as I put my phone back in my pocket and grab a quick snack from the fridge before I head out. After grabbing a snack, I go outside and stretch, taking in the day. It's a nice day today and the sun is out shining brightly and the birds are chirping in the distance.

It's a long walk to Gazelle's house from here but I decided to walk there; a little exercise didn't hurt anyone. Many animals were out and about enjoying the beautiful day, and it was especially good for me because I got out of school. I hope Julie is doing ok since Logan isn't there to bother her. I continue on my way down the block just listening to the sounds of the city. The sun warm on my fur putting me in a great mood.

I keep thinking about how surprised Gazelle is going to be when I get there. I turn the corner and start heading up the driveway towards her house. As I'm walking up the driveway I see what looks like Gazelle walk into the living room. I smile happily and quicken my pace towards the door with a bounce in my step.

When I reach the door I prepare to knock on it only to find it slightly ajar. Curious, I open it up slowly and slowly peek my head in. I pause as I hear some muffled noise coming from the living room that sounded like moaning and my heart starts to plummet. I creep into the living room and what I see stops me dead in my tracks. In front of me, I see Gazelle making out with one of her backup tiger dancers on the couch. Both heatedly moaning and pawing at each others clothes.

The sight shatters something in me. My heart feels like I just got a 12 gauge shotgun to blow out my heart. My ears flatten against my head and my tail curls around my leg. Having seen enough, I slowly start to back up, when I unfortunately step on a squeaky floorboard. Her head shoots up along with the tiger and their eyes immediately zero in on me. Gazelle looks on in shock and then horror when she sees me standing here. "A-Anthony," she stutters. "This isn't what it looks like!"

She starts to get up but I bolt for the door without looking back not even bothering to listen to her excuse. I hear her calling my name and her hooves clicking against the driveway as she gives chase, but I just started running as fast as my body could carry me. I had to get away from here; ANYWHERE but here.

I started to run home, the feeling of betrayal running rampant and my vision clouding up due to the tears. I ran across several streets and I only stopped when a car almost ran me over. I didn't immediately start running again and I almost broke down in the middle of the street, but the multiple horns blaring in my ears got me to hold it in a little longer and get off the road and find a path home.

As soon as I got home I ran to my bedroom closing the door before walking to my bed. Collapsing on it, curling into a ball and letting the pain and tears start to flow as I started crying quietly. I honestly don't know how long I was laying there but it must have been a long time since I heard the front door opening followed by Nick and Judy's voices.

At first they didn't do anything, they just walked in talking casually, but Judy's ears never missed anything. Almost instantly after they stopped talking I heard knocking on my bedroom door. I knew they were worried for me but I just laid there, not bothering to respond. After a few more knocks I heard the door slowly opening, the creaking of the door creating an uncomfortable feeling in the air...


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N: I want to thank Shinigamilover2** , **Darkzdragon, merceralex117, WolfeScratch, X_whitewolf_X, and Flamelight11 for helping me write the chapter and check out** **KallenTheNightSwan** **profile she's writing a Zootopia fanfiction too.**

I didn't move and just kept quiet as I felt Judy and Nick stare at me, concern flowing off of them. Judy was the first to speak, "Anthony?" She said softly, padding over and sitting next to me. "Is something wrong?". I didn't reply as she sat there next to me placing a paw on my shoulder, causing me to curl into myself even further. Judy's ears dropped further down and her concern leaked from her like a beacon. "What happened?" She murmured softly as she started rubbing small circles in my back.

"Nothing," was the mumbled reply I gave them. Nick decided to enter the conversation at this point. "Yeah, well from where I'm standing, it sure as hell looks to be a proble- ouch!" He yelped as Judy smacked his arm. "Language!" Judy said sternly to him. Judy looked back at me with her ears raising slightly. "Anthony... I would really like to know what is on your mind sweetheart" Judy said not taking her gaze away from me.

I sighed and slowly sat up; the tears had stopped now, only leaving pain. "It's… It's about Gazelle," I say softly, still not looking up at them. Judy looked surprised at this. "What happened with Gazelle?" I clenched my paws and squeezed my eyes shut, letting out a shaky breath I didn't realize I was holding. "She was- I found her cheating on me."

Cold silence greeted me, and I slowly looked up to see what was wrong. Judy looked like someone had shot her best friend, and Nick had a complete look of shock on his face. A low growl came out of Nick's mouth and his fist were balled up tightly. "That damned fucking bi-" he said through clenched jaws but received a sharp jab in the ribs from Judy. "Nicholas! You're. Not. Helping" Judy ground out in a hushed tone.

"If you are going to continue to be like this, please leave" she added quickly. Nick looked down at Judy with wide eyes "Did a bunny really just talk to me like that?" But then suddenly a devious smirked graced his face and he quickly gave me a wink, my eyes widened as I watched him leave the room. I was tempted to get up and stop him but at the moment my spirit was crushed.

Judy frowned but turned back towards me. "Anthony... a break up can be hard for everyone, especially if it's your first" Judy said slowly. I looked back down at the ground, my ears going flat against my head in response. Judy sighed "Honey, I know it hurts now but you have to believe me. Talking about it and letting it out will make you feel better."

Judy comes over to me and wraps her arms around me trying to make me feel better. I lean into her and close my eyes. I wanted to cry and not just because of Gazelle now, but for my human family, my friends; everything was lost to me in almost a blink of an eye.

Judy stayed by my side rubbing my back affectionately, I know she was trying to help me lift this weighted pain off of my shoulders, but I have plenty more weights and they weren't going anywhere soon.

 **(Next Morning)**

I don't know how long I was laying there but the next thing I knew I woke up in my bed with the sun shining in through the windows. I looked around the room confused but I quickly came to the conclusion that I fell asleep sometime during the night.

I slowly sat up from bed and rubbed my eyes so I could see somewhat clearly. I looked around my room and saw the door was closed. I looked towards my clock and my eye's widen when I see what time it is: 10:46.

I almost jumped out of bed when I suddenly realized something; if they didn't wake me up then something's up. I look at the clock again before pulling myself out of bed. I lazily changed into some clean clothes and walked out of my room and down the hallway.

I walked into the kitchen but Nick and Judy were nowhere to be seen. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.They couldn't have already gone to work without at least leaving a note. The house was eerily silent. The slight hum of the refrigerator was the only sound present in the building.

"Mom?" I whispered, but received no reply. "DAD?" My hindpaws were planted to the ground, afraid to move a single inch. *Shuffle shuffle*

My ears perked up at the sound along with my thundering heart in my ribcage. I gulped down a mouthful of bile and peered around the corner of the room. I then noticed that none of the lights were on in the house. There was a silhouette of a animal but it wasn't bright enough for me to figure out who and what it was.

I tiptoed towards the figure one inch at a time, not wanting to scare them. *CRASH*

WHOA! I thought in my head. I had nearly jumped out of my fur. What in Zootopia was that?!

Curiosity won over being cautious. I scrambled up from the floor and cornered the animal. "Gotcha!" I said triumphantly. "Wait, who are you?" I said curious about who the animal was. "Don't move"

I slowly backed away from the animal never taking my eyes off of it. When i got to the window I moved the curtain out of the way, allowing light to enter the room. To my relief it was only Nick. "Dad!" I said in a whiny tone. "Why are you here? What were you doing?" Questions bubbled out of my mouth like lava flowing out of a volcano.

Nick laughed amusingly, avoiding eye contact with me as he closed the fridge door. "Um… I was looking for some blueberries!" he said with a nervous smile as he looked towards the living room.

I raised my eyebrow in question "Why aren't you at work and why didn't you wake me up for school? It's Wednesday. My suspension is over" I said with a searching eye.

"Day off…?" He trailed off into silence. We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds when suddenly I heard the door open. Judy hopped in, "Hey honey! You're awake."

I blinked, "Um...am I not supposed to be awake?" Nick stifled a laugh at my comment.

"Nah. You're fine" Nick said with his sarcastic grin as Judy walked over and dropped some bags on the counter. His nose twitched, "I smell blueberries!" He declared and bounded over to peek into the bag. Judy was one step ahead of him though, and grabbed the bag before he could get to it and poked him in the chest.

"Ah, that is for later." she said sternly. His ears dropped a fraction and sighed. "You can't just eat blueberries all the time…" she said slowly shaking her head.

"How about blueberry pie? Blueberry ice cream? Blueberry creme brulee? Blueberry flavored pawpsicles? Blueberry muffins? Something blueberry please!" He begged teasingly giving Judy the biggest saddest eyes he could muster, "Or something that is fishy" he said naming off his last item.

Judy just looked at him unamused with his whining. Me, on the other paw, could barely contain my peals of laughter. Judy shook her head and looked back at me. "Anthony please don't encourage him, once he starts he won't stop… trust me" Judy advised me.

Nick put his paws on his heart, making a hurt expression. "Aw, c'mon carrots, you wound me!" He said in mock outrage, "I was just trying to have a little fun, you don't have to spoil it for me" He said giving her a sly smile. Judy just shook her head and turned to me "so how are you doing honey?" She asked with slight concern.

I thought about last night and how she comforted me "I'm doing better mom, and uhh thanks for being there for me last night" I said while rubbing the back of my head. Judy smiled at me, her ears going up. "You don't have to thank me sweetie, but that's actually the reason we got the day off" she said with a smile.

I raised my eyebrow in question once more. "Well Anthony I remember my first break up way back when and I didn't mope for nearly as long as you did, and I dated her for about a year, so we figured you had other stuff on your chest" Nick butted in surprisingly getting serious. I looked down at the ground, my ears falling slightly.

Judy picked up on this and quickly picked up the conversation "AND that is why we took the day off, so we could cheer you up, have a family day." she said. I looked up at them, my ears moving up and a smile gracing my face. "That sounds nice." I said quietly.

"Soo...got any ideas on what you want to do?" Nick said, grinning at me.

My ears perked up hopefully, "Maybe go to the beach…" I said slowly.

"That's a great idea!" Judy said warmly. I forgot how good of a listener she was, but oh well, at least she likes it.


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N: I want to thank** , **Darkzdragon, merceralex117, WolfeScratch, X_whitewolf_X, and Flamelight11 for helping me write the chapter and check out** **KallenTheNightSwan** **profile she's writing a Zootopia fanfiction too.**

We quickly packed our things for the beach. Mom said there were amazing beaches in Sahara Square, but all I cared about was that I could spend time with them and try to get yesterday's events out of my mind.

"Hey, you ready kiddo?" I look up from my beach bag, to see Nick leaning on the doorway.

He had black sunglasses on, shading his emerald, green eyes. He also wore a pair of blue swim trunks, smiling as he pats my shoulder.

I smile and nod, closing my beach bag up and putting it on my shoulder, "Yep, is mom ready?"

Nick sighs as he shakes his head, "One thing to know about her, she takes forever to freshen up."

I laugh, but quickly stop seeing the frown upon his face, "Dad?..."

Seeing I was looking at him, he quickly switches back into his smug mode and smiles, "Relax, let's go get the car set up, seeing how much your mom packs for a small beach day."

"What?..."I could only imagine how much stuff she packed, as we walked into the living room to see piles of beach wear, a cooler bigger than all of us put together, and a huge orange first aid kit.

"Yeah, never ask your mother why. She'll keep us here all day, explaining the use of every single little item."

"I can't help but think of the possibilities that could happen." I look behind us to see a very stern looking rabbit.

Nick sighed and shook his head smiling, "Babe, there so much here it's almost as if we were going into a war."

Judy's eyes went dark as she glares at him, "Oh really? Well what if anyone of us drowns? Or cuts a leg or arm? Or get gets stung by a jellyfish? What about that? Hm?"

I sighed, already regretting speaking as soon as I did, "Mom, we'll be fine don't worry. With two of the best police officers here, there is nothing that can stop us."

They both look at me and nod, but then they look at each other again, and Judy just huffs before walking to the car outside.

Nick and I looked at one another as the door closed, both thinking never to go head to head with her again as we followed her out.

I got in the car, shut the door, and heard the engine roar to life. We were off to have a nice day at the beach.

I can never get used to the beauty of Zootopia, and seeing it was a long ride to the beach, I wasn't complaining as I looked out my window in the back of the car.

"Wow, thought you'd be complaining, Anthony." Nick said as he turned around to me. Judy was at the wheel, and not one of us argued, seeing what she had done just for a first aid kit. I can't even imagine what would happen if Nick or I were in a fight. No wonder she's bringing that big of a first aid kit. She might just need as much as a hospital with the beatings she put upon those we fought, and us as well. I shivered at the thought.

"Are we there yet?!." Nick asked impatiently while tapping his claws on the door. Judy could only groan and bang her head on the horn before turning to dad, "We've been on the road for only five minutes and you know where the beach is!"

Nick shrugs, "So? We can get there faster, right? Just hit the accelerator a bit harder and…"

Judy sighs, "That would violate the law. And you wonder why you were temporarily suspended, even though you went way past the speed limit multiple times."

"I had to get a blueberry pie! I was starving that day!"

"You could have waited five more minutes, gone the speed limit, and still have gotten your precious pie, without ending up getting suspended!" I couldn't help but snicker at that.

Nick pretended to look defeated and put a paw on his heart, "Oh, you wound me."

I roll my eyes as they continue to bicker, in fact it took up the rest of the ride. But before they could scream their heads off, I quickly noted we were here.

Nick's eyes grew wide. "It's been so long since the last time I was here."

I got out of the car as soon as they parked the vehicle, gazing out at the view ahead of me.

The sea was like a rippling blanket of brochure-blue. Squabbling seagulls flew overhead, harassing the beachgoers in their endless hunger.

Gannets were dive-bombing the stretched surface of the sea far out from shore. The horizon was edged with a silver tint and a cormorant was flying into the horizon where sun and water met. His wings were a blur of motion and he soon faded from sight.

"Wow." I said as I could feel my mouth dropping in awe.

"You can say that again Anthony." said Nick from behind me.

I turn around to see him holding all the heavy bags Judy brought, only for her to be walking out behind him with just a straw hat and shades and a smug smile plastered on her face.

"Wow is right. Wow, I can't believe I have to carry everything, while your mom can just waltz right past me without a care." He grumbled in a slightly strained voice from all of the bags he was holding.

Judy smirks and pats his shoulder and walks over to me, "Try to remember that when giving me sass next time." She said as she kisses his nose

"I'll go look for a spot" Judy says before walking away.

I then see him roll his eyes and point at me angrily, "Never, speak of this to anyone" I rolled my eyes back at him and walk over and patted his shoulder shaking my head, "Sure dad, sure."

"Nick!" Judy chided as she was rolling her eyes, "Lazy fox..."

"Bossy bunny." Nick shot back with warmth in his eyes smirking widely.

"You know you love me." She smiling back at him.

"Do I know that?" Nick said as he scratched his chin with a paw before finishing "Yes, yes I do."

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go swim" I said while I took off my shirt preparing to jump into the water.

I started running towards the water line ready to finally swim after that long car ride.

As soon as my hindpaws hit the water, my aching bones ceased to hurt as I rose above the surface and took a breath of the salty air. Only for me to start to go back under, causing me to start to panic.

I was suddenly caught up in a riptide and within a few seconds I could barely see the shore. I thrashed and struggled, trying to fight the extremely strong current but it was no use

Once I realized it was no use trying to swim against it, I focused on trying to stay afloat while waving my arms and yelling for help. I was starting to lose hope that anyone would see or hear me no matter how hard I tried.

As I was treading water I could feel myself getting tired and my arms and legs were starting to burn. I probably won't be able to stay above the water for too much longer so I gathered up the remaining energy I had left in me for one final call for help.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" I yelled as loud as I could towards what I thought was the shore, hoping that some animal would be able to hear me and come save me. I was surrounded by water in every direction and I was starting to grow desperate.

To my dismay I started to sink below the surface of the water. I knew that if nobody rescued me I would end up drowning. I was starting to have difficulty holding my breath. My body was telling me to inhale but I knew as soon as I did that my lungs would fill up with water. Unfortunately my body had other plans and I could see whatever air was in my lungs float up towards the surface.

I starting thinking about how this sucked, 'Here I am finally having a good day and I end up drowning.' My vision started to blur and I had the feeling that I was screwed.

Before I could finish that thought I see an arm reaching out to me. I instinctively reach for it hoping that someone was trying to rescue me. I can feel whatever the arm belonged to grabbing onto me, but before I hit the surface I blacked out.

When I came to I was looking up at the sky surrounded by animals I didn't recognize. My chest felt like it was burning and I was having difficulty breathing. Chest heaving, I abruptly sat up and coughed up quite a bit of water.

Nick and Judy shoved themselves to the front of the crowd. "Anthony! We were worried sick!" Judy said with wide eyes. "Honey, please tell me that you are alright" Judy yelled as they both kneeled down next to me. The crowd slowly disbanded, giving room to the two fussing parents.

"Besides my lungs feeling like they're on fire and a bit of a headache I think I'm fine." I said in response to Judy's question. Right after saying that I coughed up a little more water. Her forehead creased in worry. Nick, who is usually unfazed by most things was looking at me terrified by what almost happened to me.

"Anthony!" Nick said, grabbing my paws tightly, clearly not wanting to let go. He checked me from ears to tail for any injuries. "We were so worried about you when we could no longer see you!" He said quickly.

Suddenly Nick leaned forward and hugged me tightly. "Dad… need… air…" I struggle to get out as he is hugging me suffocatingly tight. "Sorry bout that." Nick says as he loosens his hug on me.

After Nick let go, an ambulance pulled up near us and paramedics came over to check if I'm ok. "Sir we would like to run some test to make sure there is no water left in your lungs. But we are going to have to do that at the hospital" one of the paramedics said to me.

'Well so much for my beach day' I thought to myself as Nick and Judy helped me to the back of the ambulance before helping me get in. "Judy you stay with him. I'll pack up the car and meet you at the hospital." Nick said as he started to walk where we had our stuff at.

After we got to the hospital they performed multiple tests on me to ensure I was gonna be fine. After all the tests came back negative I was cleared to leave the hospital. Once we left the hospital we drove straight home and had a quick dinner. After dinner we all went straight to our respective bedrooms. After changing into my pajamas I laid down on my bed before quickly falling asleep exhausted from the day I had...


	25. Chapter 23 Part 1

**A/N: I want to thank** , **Darkzdragon, merceralex117, WolfeScratch, X_whitewolf_X,** **Omegathyst** **and Flamelight11 for helping me write the chapter and check out** **KallenTheNightSwan** **profile she's writing a Zootopia fanfiction too.**

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!" The one of a kind song could be heard in the kitchen as I am watching it on my phone.

"Wap pa pa pa pa pa pow" the song continues much to Nick's annoyance.

"I do not sound anything like that" says Nick tiredly as he sips his coffee. Judy and I burst out laughing as the crappy song continues to play. I turn it up slightly and Nick just groans and covers his ears.

"Oh come on Nick it's hilarious" said a giggling Judy. Nick just groans again and walks out of the kitchen, coffee in paw.

"That song is so degrading, I don't even sound like that carrots" Nick yelled from the living room and a few seconds later I hear the door open and slam shut. The house rattles and Judy sighs hard.

"Whoa there, I thought it wasn't that bad... right?" I said defensively but Judy just shakes her head at me.

"You know Nick, he tends to be overdramatic sometimes." Judy said as she walked towards the door.

"Make sure you get to school on time. You're not off today remember" Judy said matter of factly and a few seconds later she left the house as well. I sigh as I think about school before grabbing my bag off the chair. I heard their car speed off and I quickly left the house.

It didn't take long for me to get to school and as soon I got on school campus, my heart began beating slightly faster. I spotted her. Julie was talking with her friends but as she noticed me she quickly excused herself and walked up to me.

"Hey... you doing okay?" Julie says as she walks up to me.

"Oh, um… yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I reply curious as to why she is asking.

"I saw a side story in the newspaper saying you almost drowned yesterday. I was worried when you didn't come into school." Julie says with a concerned look on her face as her ears flatten on her head.

"Wait, I was in the newspaper?" I asked, shocked that there was an article about me.

"Yeah it was titled 'Adopted Son of Hero Cops Nearly Drowns'. As soon as I saw that I knew it had to be you even before reading the article." Julie responds.

"What did the newspaper say?" I asked curiously. "I haven't read it yet."

"It said that you were caught in a strong riptide and dragged out to sea. A hippo lifeguard was the one who saved you. They said if they had found you any later you might not have made it" Julie said as she grabbed my paws with her own. "I was worried sick!"

"Why were you worried?" I asked raising my eyebrow in question. Her ears went flat against her head and she looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Well… you're the first animal to ever really… stand up for me" she said slowly and quietly. My eye's widened in surprise and my paws subconsciously tightened around hers.

"Really" I asked in disbelief "I'm the first one?"

"Yes, really." Julie says lightly giggling.

 **(First bell rings indicating that class is about to start)**

"Well we got to get to class but I would love to sit with you at lunch if that's ok with you" Julie says looking at me hopefully.

"Yeah I'd like that" I say smiling as we start walking towards the school.

 **(Timeskip to Lunch)**

Once I get into the cafeteria I walk around to try and find an empty table where Julie and I can eat lunch together. I find the perfect table near the windows that look out into the school garden. 'Wow the flowers sure are beautiful. I wonder which flower is Julie's favorite' I think to myself as I sit down.

After a few minutes of watching the cafeteria doors I see Julie walk in. I get up to try to get her attention.

"Hey Julie over here" I yell waving a paw above my head. She notices me and waves back before walking over to the table.

"Wow you sure do know how to impress a lady" she says as she looks out the window into the garden seeing all the flowers.

I scratch the back of my head nervously with my paw. "W-well I was just trying to find us an open table where we could eat"

Julie giggled at my nervous behavior which made me blush. I then pulled her chair out for her to sit down on. "What a gentleman" she says as she sits down.

"Chivalry isn't dead, yet" I say as walk over and sit down in my own chair.

"So how did your morning classes go?" I ask as I begin to open up a tupperware full of different types of berries before popping a couple in my mouth.

"They went pretty well. I learned a few things that I found interesting." She says as she opens her own tupperware that has a nicely cooked fish in it.

"Wow, did you make that yourself? " I ask as I look at her lunch with awe at how perfect it looked.

"Oh this? Yeah I love to cook and bake. Wanna try a bite?" She asks as she gets some fish on her fork and slowly moves it towards me.

"Yeah sure." I say as I take a bite of the fish. "Mmmm this is really really good" I say as my eyes go wide with enjoyment as my mouth is taken on a flavourful journey.

She giggles at my expression. "If you liked it that much then maybe I should make something for you next time." She says before getting another forkful of fish. "Want another bite?"

"I would… but I don't want you to go hungry because of me" I say politely trying to decline.

"Oh it's nothing to be worried about. I usually don't finish the entire thing anyways." She says while taking a bite of the fish.

 **(1-hour later bell rings ending Biology)**

"Hey we both got free period now. We could go to the library" Julie offered as she gave me a cute smile and held out her paw for me to grab

"Yeah sure" I said as I grabbed her paw and began walking to the library.

"Great I know the perfect place in the library that we can go." She said with excitement in her voice

Once we got to the library Julie led me to a secluded spot. "This is my little secret spot that I found. Nobody ever comes this far back into the library so it's the perfect place for us to talk." She said before sitting down on a cushion.

"Wow this place is cool." I say as I walk over to the cushion next to hers. "Thanks for showing it to me" I plop down onto the cushion. I look around a little more before I feel a body sit very close to me. Turning around, I saw Julie was close to me. Very close, to the point I could feel her breath as she lightly pants, making me blink in surprise.

"H-hi there… can I uh… help you Julie?" I ask as she sits there, our noses nearly touching.

Before I can say anything else, she suddenly wraps her paws behind my head and presses her muzzle to mine. I'm shocked at this but I soon relax and my body starts to go on autopilot; wrapping my arms around her kissing her back.

After a few seconds of us kissing I suddenly feel something wet prod at my lips. Not thinking, i open my mouth a little and let her tongue in- wait. TONGUE!? 'Oh my God' my mind screams in both surprise and exhilaration 'She's full on making out with me!'. This continues for a good minute before Julie backs off and looks at me panting. "You enjoying yourself?" She asks, looking at the dopey grin on my face.

At a loss for words, I could only nod in response to her question. She smirked at me with half lidded eyes, before starting to kiss me again. This time I insert my tongue into her mouth and she started to softly moan, as she climbs over me and straddles my lap. Our tongues now fighting for dominance, we lost track of time.

Before we knew it the bell rang signaling the end of free period forcing us to stop. Breaking the kiss, still connected by a thin line of saliva, she sensually licks it off of me before leaning back.

"Let's do this again sometime." she says as she gets off my lap and helps me up. Still at a loss for words due to the amazing experience we just shared I only nodded again "Uh-huh". She giggles before taking my paw in hers as we walk out. The rest of my day I walked around wearing that dopey grin that every lovestruck fool gets.

When I get home, I know I'm gonna get teased mercilessly by Nick, but that's ok! With the mood I'm in, nothing he says will bother me!

Little did I know what was in store for me when I got home…


	26. Chapter 23 Part 2

**A/N: I want to thank Shinigamilover2** , **Darkzdragon, merceralex117, WolfeScratch, X_whitewolf_X, and Flamelight11 for helping me write the chapter and check out** **KallenTheNightSwan** **profile she's writing a Zootopia fanfiction too.**

After school I walk home, still smiling from the surprise makeout session. I walk up the driveway towards the house and stop when I see a pickup truck in the driveway, as well as Clawhauser's car, and Finnick's van. 'Hmm, I guess mom and dad have friends over.' I think to myself before I continue walking to the house.

When I walk into the house the first thing I notice is all the blinds and curtains are drawn and the only light on is in the kitchen. I put my backpack down on the couch and start to slowly walk towards the kitchen, trying to figure out what's going on. I tiptoe into the kitchen and see a note on the table.

I walk over and grab the folded note. I open it up and see only one word written on it: 'Surprise!' Right as I read that one word, mom, dad, and a few people I didn't know jumped out and yelled "Surprise!". My paw went up to my chest to stop my heart from jumping out of my body.

 **(10 minutes earlier at home. 3rd person POV)**

After school I walk home, still smiling from the surprise makeout session. I walk up the driveway towards the house and stop when I see a pickup truck in the driveway, as well as Clawhauser's car, and Finnick's van. 'Hmm, I guess mom and dad have friends over.' I think to myself before I continue walking to the house.

When I walk into the house the first thing I notice is all the blinds and curtains are drawn and the only light on is in the kitchen. I put my backpack down on the couch and start to slowly walk towards the kitchen, trying to figure out what's going on. I tiptoe into the kitchen and see a note on the table.

I walk over and grab the folded note. I open it up and see only one word written on it: 'Surprise!' Right as I read that one word, mom, dad, and a few people I didn't know jumped out and yelled "Surprise!". My paw went up to my chest to stop my heart from jumping out of my body.

After school I walk home, still smiling from the surprise makeout session. I walk up the driveway towards the house and stop when I see a pickup truck in the driveway, as well as Clawhauser's car, and Finnick's van. 'Hmm, I guess mom and dad have friends over.' I think to myself before I continue walking to the house.

When I walk into the house the first thing I notice is all the blinds and curtains are drawn and the only light on is in the kitchen. I put my backpack down on the couch and start to slowly walk towards the kitchen, trying to figure out what's going on. I tiptoe into the kitchen and see a note on the table.

I walk over and grab the folded note. I open it up and see only one word written on it: 'Surprise!' Right as I read that one word, mom, dad, and a few people I didn't know jumped out and yelled "Surprise!". My paw went up to my chest to stop my heart from jumping out of my body.

After school I walk home, still smiling from the surprise makeout session. I walk up the driveway towards the house and stop when I see a pickup truck in the driveway, as well as Clawhauser's car, and Finnick's van. 'Hmm, I guess mom and dad have friends over.' I think to myself before I continue walking to the house.

When I walk into the house the first thing I notice is all the blinds and curtains are drawn and the only light on is in the kitchen. I put my backpack down on the couch and start to slowly walk towards the kitchen, trying to figure out what's going on. I tiptoe into the kitchen and see a note on the table.

I walk over and grab the folded note. I open it up and see only one word written on it: 'Surprise!' Right as I read that one word, mom, dad, and a few people I didn't know jumped out and yelled "Surprise!". My paw went up to my chest to stop my heart from jumping out of my body.

After school I walk home, still smiling from the surprise makeout session. I walk up the driveway towards the house and stop when I see a pickup truck in the driveway, as well as Clawhauser's car, and Finnick's van. 'Hmm, I guess mom and dad have friends over.' I think to myself before I continue walking to the house.

When I walk into the house the first thing I notice is all the blinds and curtains are drawn and the only light on is in the kitchen. I put my backpack down on the couch and start to slowly walk towards the kitchen, trying to figure out what's going on. I tiptoe into the kitchen and see a note on the table.

I walk over and grab the folded note. I open it up and see only one word written on it: 'Surprise!' Right as I read that one word, mom, dad, and a few people I didn't know jumped out and yelled "Surprise!". My paw went up to my chest to stop my heart from jumping out of my body.

After school I walk home, still smiling from the surprise makeout session. I walk up the driveway towards the house and stop when I see a pickup truck in the driveway, as well as Clawhauser's car, and Finnick's van. 'Hmm, I guess mom and dad have friends over.' I think to myself before I continue walking to the house.

When I walk into the house the first thing I notice is all the blinds and curtains are drawn and the only light on is in the kitchen. I put my backpack down on the couch and start to slowly walk towards the kitchen, trying to figure out what's going on. I tiptoe into the kitchen and see a note on the table.

I walk over and grab the folded note. I open it up and see only one word written on it: 'Surprise!' Right as I read that one word, mom, dad, and a few people I didn't know jumped out and yelled "Surprise!". My paw went up to my chest to stop my heart from jumping out of my body.

 **A/N: Happy April Fools Day**


	27. Chapter 23 Part 2 (Real)

**Chapter 23B**

After school I walk home, still smiling from the surprise makeout session. I walk up the driveway towards the house and stop when I see a pickup truck in the driveway, as well as Clawhauser's car, and Finnick's van. 'Hmm, I guess mom and dad have friends over.' I think to myself before I continue walking to the house.

When I walk into the house the first thing I notice is all the blinds and curtains are drawn and the only light on is in the kitchen. I put my backpack down on the couch and start to slowly walk towards the kitchen, trying to figure out what's going on. I tiptoe into the kitchen and see a note on the table.

I walk over and grab the folded note. I open it up and see only one word written on it: 'Surprise!' Right as I read that one word, mom, dad, and a few people I didn't know jumped out and yelled "Surprise!". My paw went up to my chest to stop my heart from jumping out of my body.

 **(10 minutes earlier at home. 3rd person POV)**

"So the reason we are doing this is to try to make Anthony feel better after what happened the other day." Judy said to the other animals in the room. "Nick and I thought this would be a great way to make him feel better and would allow us to introduce you all to Anthony!" Judy finished explaining the plans.

"So the plan is when he gets home we will be hiding near the kitchen. Remember to stay out of any line of sight." Nick said while pacing back and forth. "We will keep the light on in the kitchen so his eyes don't have time to adjust to the dark. We don't want him to see our hiding spots."

"How will we get him into the kitchen, Jude?" Stu asked.

"Great question, dad! We will leave a note on the table for him. While he is reading the note we will jump out and yell 'surprise!'" Judy explained to her father.

"Are you sure this will surprise him, sweetie?" Bonnie asks as she walks over.

"If Anthony reacts anything like Nick does, I can guarantee it." She said smiling looking over to Nick, who had a very unamused look on his face.

"Not cool Carrots, that's a low blow…" Nick says looking over at Judy.

Suddenly Judy started the feel a little sick in her stomach, and she bends over putting her paws on her knees to balance herself.

"You ok, Carrots?" Nick asks with concern as he rushes over and puts his paw on Judy's shoulder comfortingly. Stu and Bonnie also rush over to her side with concern for their daughter.

"Yeah guys, I think I will be fine. It's just a little stomach ache. Sorry for worrying you." Judy says as she stands back up fully. Nick looks suspicious but leaves it alone for now and looks back over the guests, but before he does he notices Judy grab a few carrots off of the table before quickly devouring them.

The guests were talking among themselves in the living room and Clawhauser was eyeing that cake like he hadn't eaten in a week. Finnick was standing on the couch looking as enthusiastic as ever and Gideon was casually talking with Judy, with Nick watching carefully.

Judy's ears perk up hearing Anthony at the end of the driveway. "Here he comes! Everyone hide" she said excitedly. The room was a mob for 5 seconds as everyone found a place to hide. Clawhauser, being as chubby as he was, couldn't really fit behind anything and so, wildly looking around, snatched the shade off of a lamp and put it over his head.

Just as this happened, they all heard the door knob turn.

 **(NOW)**

As party streamers fell from the ceiling and the surprise yell fresh in my ears, I almost bolted out the door and down the street from the shock, But I stopped myself and when I looked around I noticed the party banners and the few extra animals. My eyes widened in surprise before a smile broke out on my face.

"You guys… you did this all for me?" I ask as tears of joy start to fill my eyes. Judy walks over with a bright smile on her face and wipes away my tears with one of her paws. "Thank you all so much." I say as I wrap my arms around Judy hugging her.

"Well, it's the least we could do with all the happiness you bring us." Nick says as he comes over and joins the hug. I see Clawhauser in the background with his paws on his cheeks and obvious joy on his face.

As we break off the hug, the two animals I didn't recognized walked over. "Hey there kiddo, nice to meet ya. My name's Stu." He says as he puts his paw out for me to shake, which I gladly do. "And this here is my wife Bonnie" he says as Bonnie walks closer to me and embraces me in a hug.

"We're Judy's parents." Bonnie began, "And we have been hoping we would get the chance to meet our grandson. She's told us so much about you." Stu says finishing his introduction while Bonnie walks back over to his side.

This makes me smile even wider "Wow, it's great to meet both of you! Mom told me a lot about you two and her 275 brothers and sisters. I have been hoping to meet you for a few months now!" I say as I look at my now known grandparents. "I do have to ask, how do you remember all of their names?" I ask, curious as to how they would be able to remember 276 names and differentiate between them.

They look at me and smiled before Stu answered "Parents just know, kiddo." He started. "You could put all of our family in a group of 10,000 bunnies and I would be able to pick out our children easily" Stu said proudly. My eyes widened at the gigantic number and I looked over at Judy, who only nodded in confirmation, which gained a laugh from Bonnie.

"Well it may be a lot but we manage," she said kindly. "So Anthony, how's school going for you?" she asked, causing me to falter a little bit.

"School is um... It could be better" I said hesitantly getting a raised eyebrow from Judy who just walked over.

"Well you better keep working hard, Judy over here was the top of her class" Stu said proudly with his chest puffed out.

Judy's cheek fur turned bright pink from their usual grey. "Dad, stop it!" she said embarrassed.

"Well it's true!" he said proudly. I laughed quietly as they started bickering playfully and I looked around for Nick and saw him talking to a little fennec fox. I started to walk up to them when suddenly the front door opened up and a familiar fox, jaguar, and wolf walked in.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion but smiled nonetheless as I walked over to my friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said in surprise. Julie came up and hugged me while I gave a fist bump to the other two.

"Well your mom somehow got our numbers and invited us. Short notice, but we made it!" Drake said with a smile.

I smiled back at them. "Well thanks for coming guys!"

 **(During the party in a different area of the living room)**

Clawhauser was sitting across from the cake, looking at it like it was the last piece of food he would ever eat, barely holding himself back from just flinging himself into it. Judy told him that Anthony gets the first piece, but from the looks of it the cake won't be touched by Anthony for a while.

Gideon was overlooking the party with a small smile. Judy left him to go talk with her parents and Anthony seemed to be enjoying himself. Even Nick was having a good time, so when he saw a sad chubby cheetah staring longingly at Anthony's cake an idea popped into his head. He walked into the kitchen and quickly grabbed a blueberry pie out of the thirteen he made for the party.

Clawhauser looked down at the ground sadly and painstakingly waited for the cake to be served, but a pair of pawsteps in front of him grabbed his attention. He looked up and was surprised to see a fox, not Nick, but huskier. What really got him excited, though, was that the fox was holding a blueberry pie.

"Well howdy partner, Ah see you've been staring at that cake over there." He gestures towards the desert. "Well, mah name is Gideon. And uh ah was guessin' you want somethin to eat." the fox said holding a pie in his paw "Yah want it? It's mah famous blueberry pie!". The cheetah squealed in delight and grabbed the pie from his paw. "Thank you!" he said quickly before digging his mouth into the pie.

Gideon chuckled quietly to himself as he saw the cheetah inhale the pie. 'He almost looks cute!' the fox thought. Clawhauser continued to inhaled the pie and a few seconds later he moaned in pleasure.

"That was the most delicious pie I have EVER eaten!" he said happily with his tail wagging wildly. "My names Clawhauser!"

"Well thank you, Ah do try mah best and it's a pleasure ta meetcha!" Gideon said with a warm smile filled with pride. Clawhauser's eyes widened and a huge gasp escaped him in realization.

"You… made that pie, O M Goodness you have GOT to show me the recipe!" Clawhauser basically squealed ecstatically. Gideon chuckled quietly again and looked down at the empty tinfoil that once held a pie.

"Well Ah can't do that, it's a family recipe" Gideon said making Clawhauser frowned and slump forward making Gideon frown. He's never been the animal to enjoy watching an animal be sad, well, at least when he got older, so a thought popped into his head.

"But ya could come over to Bunnyburrow some time and I could make you some" the fox said with a smile. Clawhauser almost screamed in happiness and stood up and hugged him.

"OMG YES" he yelled which attracted some attention of some of the others. Gideon blushed as the chubby cheetah hugged him tightly and he only blushed harder when an animal with a deep voice laughed.

After what felt like forever the cheetah let Gideon go and he seemed as lively as ever.

"Can I have your number?" Clawhauser asked excitedly. Gideon smiled happily and pulled out a pen and paper and quickly wrote it down. Handing it over to the chubby cheetah. Clawhauser grinned back and was about to ask him another question when suddenly Nick called for everyone's attention.

 **(30 seconds earlier by Nick and Judy)**

"Hey Nick, could you get everyone's attention for me please? I got something I need to get off my chest." Judy asked as she looked over to Nick. Nick looked suspicious but did as she asked.

"Hey everyone! Could I get your attention please?!" Nick yelled so everyone could hear him. "Judy has something she would like to say!" Nick finishes once he has every animal's attention.

Judy looked nervous, her ears flat against her back, she didn't say anything at first but Nick gently nudges her on the shoulder looking at her with a warm and encouraging smile. Judy smiled back and looked back at everyone, her nervousness returning.

"Um...everyone, there is something I have been meaning to tell you…" She says before taking a deep breath in order to gather her thoughts. "I have been hiding it for a bit and have been trying to find the right time to tell you. Since you're all gathered here, now is the best time to tell you that..."


	28. Chapter 24

**A/N: I want to thank Shinigamilover2** , **Darkzdragon, merceralex117, WolfeScratch, X_whitewolf_X, and Flamelight11 for helping me write the chapter and check out** **KallenTheNightSwan** **profile she's writing a Zootopia fanfiction too.**

"I'm pregnant" Judy said hesitantly. Everyone's eyes go wide with shock. Nick was making strangled noises and Stu was just slackjawed. Next thing I know, Nick and Stu are on the floor having fainted from Judy's not-so-little announcement. Finnick starts laughing at Nick's reaction and the others in the room clap happily, while Clawhauser looks like he is gonna burst any second.

"Judy, are you serious?" Bonnie asked while holding Judy's paws in a death grip, eyes wide.

"Ow ow ow, mom, paws! Paws!" Judy said in pain, attempting to pull her paws away.

"Sorry, sweetie!" Bonnie apologizes, quickly letting go of her daughter's paws.

Clawhauser waddles over quickly with his mouth gaped open. "I'm so happy for you!" He exclaims happily, then brings Judy in for a very tight, bone-crushing hug, getting some pie crumbs on her face.

"Can't...breathe…" Judy manages to choke out through her crushed windpipe. Clawhauser lets go of her, repeatedly saying how sorry he was, and how excited he was as well.

Nick slowly gets up after coming back into consciousness and looks at Judy with wide eyes. "JUDY! I just had the weirdest dream. You told me you were pregnant, and... and…" Nick trails off, "it wasn't a dream, was it?" Nick says, contradicting himself. Judy just smiles and shakes her head. "OK, that's what I thought." He says nodding, before his eyes roll back into his head and falls back to the floor.

"Wait, does this mean I'm going to be an older brother?" I ask, happy to hear Judy's news.

Hearing about being an older brother kind of brought back memories of Sonic and I when I was still alive in the human world… Thinking of the memories I had before brought tears to my eyes.

As usual, Judy immediately noticed this. "Everything alright?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I replied, quickly wiping the tears away, hoping no one else saw it. "Just remembering some old memories."

I felt Judy put a paw on my arm. "Do you want to talk about it, sweetie?"

"I think I'm good, mom, thanks for asking though." I respond to her concerned question. Judy frowned slightly but she quickly smiled again. Stu's eyes shot up comically wide with a huge smile on his face.

"My little girl is gonna be a mother!" yelled a now awake Stu, and before anyone could stop him he ran up to Judy and hugged her tightly.

Julie walks over me and taps me on the shoulder. "Hey about earlier… I just want to say that I had fun" she said, reminding me of our kiss earlier.

I can't stop myself from blushing when I think about what happened and how much I wish we could do it again. "I had fun too" I said, looking at her with a smile.

Unbeknownst to me, Nick had gotten back up and was standing near us, overhearing our conversation as I was talking with Julie.

After I finish talking with Julie, I turn around and Nick is standing right in front of me. "Isn't that the vixen you stood up for? Is she your friend or have you guys became something more?" He asked, giving me his signature sly grin. I kinda felt like he was interrogating me but at the same time I knew he had my best interest in mind. "Have you guys kissed yet?" He asks, the question throwing me completely off guard.

"I… um, I… we... " I stutter, looking down at my hindpaws, trying to answer his question before blurting out at the top of my voice "Yes… OK, yes, we may have kissed..." I look up and I see everyone staring at me.

I look over at Julie who is standing there with a deep blush on her face. Nick was right there next to her looking like the cat that got to eat the canary. Judy slowly walked forward towards me, her face unreadable. I back up slowly as I feel slightly nervous by Judy's poker face.

To my relief when she gets over to me she wraps her arms around me giving me a big hug. "I'm so happy you're finally moving on from her!" Judy says, still hugging me, with tears forming around her eyes.

"I guess both of our lives are changing for the better!" Judy says, as she backs up, with a proud look on her face while tears of joy flow from her eyes. I feel myself starting to tear up, and I can only manage to nod my head.

Nick starts to walk towards me with a serious look on his face as he puts both his paws on my shoulders. He looks directly into my eyes not blinking.

"Anthony, are you serious about being with this girl?" He asked me in a serious tone.

I look at him, not taking my eyes off of his. "Yes, dad. I care about her and I just get this feeling that I want to protect her no matter what comes our way." I said, while straightening my back and telling him how I truly felt about Julie.

After a few seconds of dreaded silence, a smile slowly started to form on Nick's muzzle as he patted me on the shoulders. "That's my boy" he said as his smile continued to grow. "We can talk more later. I think we should go back to Judy's news…" Nick said as he turned towards Judy as he put his paw on his hips.

"How long have you known, hun?" Nick asked, his voice serious but his smile never fading. Judy smiled at this and reached forward hugging him tightly.

"Nick... sweetie, I only found out a few days ago" Judy said happily as she looked up at Nick. He smiled back but suddenly he looked confused and slowly backed away from her.

"Wait a minute… we only did it last week, why so fast?" he asked dumbly. Judy laughed slightly at this and shook her head.

"Pregnancy duration for a bunny is around a month, but it may be a little longer in our case because this is the first time a fox and a bunny are having children together" Judy stated matter-of-factly. Nick quietly groaned, but a smile quickly retook his features and he hugged her again.

"Well, I can't wait for the day!" he said lovingly, which gained a happy hum from Judy as she snuggled into his fur. There was multiple happy hums and even Finnick couldn't help but smile.

Clawhauser walks over with a look of glee on his face. "OMG we need to do so much planning. Oohh we definitely need to plan a baby shower!" He said very quickly as he is elated at the news. Clawhauser's face suddenly becomes serious his ears drooping slightly, "You're gonna have to tell the chief…" he says before his ears quickly perk back up "but if you want I can always help you break the news to him!"

Judy smiles at Clawhauser's optimism and watches as Clawhauser starts to talk about everything needed for a birth. Nick lets go of her and walks over to Clawhauser putting his paw on Clawhauser's shoulder.

"Calm down, Spots" Nick said with a smile on his face, knowing how excitable Clawhauser is.

"So everyone, before you all ask, I find out how many and what genders in a few weeks once they a little more developed." Judy says answering the unspoken question we all had.

Judy turned towards me "Over the next few weeks I might need help from you and your father." she said looking up at me.

"Sure mom! Whatever you need!" I joyfully respond. Nick nods his head in agreement and hugs Judy once more.

 **(2 hours later)**

"Well guys, I had a great time. It was nice to finally meet my grandparents and great to see you Clawhauser. It was very nice to meet you, Gideon!" I say as Bonnie, Stu, Gideon, and Clawhauser are leaving. My parents go upstairs after most of the guests had left, I guess they had been tired.. Finnick had left 15 minutes earlier so now it was just me and my friends hanging out.

"Hey guys, it's getting late. Zane and I should get going" Drake says as he stands up from the couch. "We will see you guys at school tomorrow."

"Well man, I'm happy for you and your family and as much as I would like to hang out longer, Drake is my ride…" Zane says as he walks over to the door. "You two have fun now." He says as he points to Julie, who is sleeping on the couch next to me.

I smiled as I watched the beautiful vixen snuggled up to me in her sleep. As much as I wish we could've stayed like this I decided to wake her. "Hey Julie… wake up." I said softly while nudging her on the shoulder. After a few attempts she finally opened her eyes and sat up.

"Sorry about that. I guess that party took more out of me than I thought." Julie said as she stretched out. She looked at her phone and her eyes went wide realizing what time it was. "Anthony I know this is a pretty big request but… is there any chance I could stay the night? It's late and I don't really want to walk home in the dark." she said looking at me beggingly.

"Um… are you sure your parents would be ok with that?" I asked worried what might happen if she didn't let her parents know.

"Oh yeah I'll text them and tell them I'm staying at a friend's house" she says optimistically before typing up a quick text to her parents. Almost immediately she got a response back "Yup, they said it was OK." She said, relaying their message to me.

"OK… I know how this will work. I can sleep on the couch and you can have my bed." I say trying to plan out how this will work.

"I don't mind." She said looking at me with a wide smile on her muzzle.

"OK. It might not be much, but I hope you will like my room" I say as I start walking her towards my bedroom. When we get there I open up the door and turn on the light. "Well here it is… home sweet home." I say as I show her my room.

"Wow, it's nice. It really reflects you" she says admiring the room. "Thanks for letting me stay the night, Anthony." she says as she turns towards me with another huge smile on her muzzle.

"Well I will let you get settled. If you need anything throughout the night I will be on the couch." I say as I head towards the door. "Sleep well" I say as I softly close the door.

After I left Julie to get settled I grabbed a pillow and blanket from one of the closets in the hallway and made my way to the couch. After a few minutes, I got the couch set up as a makeshift bed. I turned off the living room lights and laid down quickly falling to sleep..

 **(Sometime after 2 AM. Julie's POV)**

For some reason, I was having a hard time staying asleep. I had fallen back to sleep multiple times, but I couldn't stay asleep.

After a few more minutes of trying to get back to sleep I decided to give up.

I just started playing with my tail, trying to do something to waste time till morning. After not even 3 minutes of that, I became thirsty and decided that I would go get a glass of water from Anthony's kitchen.

As I left the room I made sure to stay as quiet as possible so I didn't wake anybody up. Once I got to the kitchen I silently searched the cabinets trying to find where the glasses were kept. Once I got a glass I went over to the faucet and filled up the glass.

While drinking the water I could hear Anthony tossing and turning. 'Poor Anthony. He gave up his bed for me and now he is uncomfortable' I think to myself as I put the glass in the sink and slowly walk into the living room.

I walk over to the couch and sit down next to him trying not to disturb him in his sleep. As I watched him sleep I decided to lay down next to him and try to get back to sleep. Not even 5 minutes later I was sleeping, cuddled up next to the boy I loved.


	29. Chapter 25

**A/N: I want to thank Darkzdragon, merceralex117, WolfeScratch, X_whitewolf_X, Amber_teh_psycho_cat, Lucario2623,** **SkullsandDuggery,** **stapletttt, Omegathyst and Flamelight11 for helping me write the chapter and check out KallenTheNightSwan profile she's writing a Zootopia fanfiction too.**

 **(Friday Morning. Anthony POV)**

I was having one of the best dreams I have ever had.

Julie and I had been dating for a few months and decided to take our relationship to the next level. By that, I mean we decided to go public about it. We had been keeping it a secret for so long that we decided it was time for the school to know.

Unfortunately for me, my dream ended right as we were about to kiss.

As I woke up, I had to blink my eyes a couple times in attempt to get a read on my surroundings. I knew that I definitely wasn't in my bedroom, and it took me a few moments before I remembered that I let Julie stay over.

I tried to sit up but I felt an unusual weight on my chest. After I sat up as much as possible I realized why I couldn't move.

Julie was snuggling me.

I wiped my eyes making sure I wasn't seeing anything, and I honestly started to panic as millions of thoughts raced through my head. Mainly the thoughts were 'How did this happen?' and 'What should I do?'

As I looked around, trying to decide what I should do, my heart dropped. Nick had been standing in the corner, for who knows how long, with a smug look on his face. I looked over to him and mouthed, "Help me". Before he could respond I heard Judy's voice come from the hallway.

"What are you looking at hon…" Judy started to say but stopped in the middle of her sentence as she followed Nick's gaze. I could see a thousand different emotions run through her at once and, after that brief run, she stuck with shocked and disappointed.

"Anthony, you wake her up and explain, this instant!" She said loudly, almost yelling. Julie stirred at the commotion and woke up. It took her a second to realize what was going on.

"L-look Mrs. Wilde I can explain everything." Julie said nervously, knowing that she was in serious trouble.

Judy started to walk towards us, "You have one minute… You better explain otherwise both of you are in serious trouble," Judy said her voice bathed in anger and annoyance.

Julie looked at Judy nervously and explained what had happened; how she ended up snuggling up with me. Both Judy and I give her a semi-relieved look since that cleared me of doing anything inappropriate. Judy then turned to Nick with a renewed look of anger.

"How long were you watching them before I came in?!" She asked, her voice seething with anger.

Nick looked at her with his usual half-lidded eyes and smirk. "Oh, about five minutes. They looked so comfy… I didn't want to disturb them," Nick said calmly.

Judy just stood there thumping her foot on the floor rapidly.

"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble," Julie says apologetically as she looks at Nick and Judy with tears brimming her eyes.

Judy turned to Julie and her expression softened instantly at the realization that Julie was about to cry.

Judy walked over to Julie and handed her a box of tissues. "Oh sweetie… I'm sorry I made you cry. Look it's okay, I understand what happened. Now you and Anthony need to get ready for school," She says after which she taps my foot signaling I needed to go get ready. I get up and stand in the hallway still wanting to hear the rest of the conversation

"Hey, you're welcome here anytime sweetheart. I'm sorry for freaking out like that. I mostly blame it on my husband," Judy says softly before glaring at Nick.

Nick gives her a sad pouty face as he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her up into a hug.

"Please don't be mad at me," He says in a fake apologetic voice as he kisses her forehead.

"That only worked once Nick… when we first met. Besides, I know you so well that I know that apology was fake. Don't worry, you'll get your punishment later," Judy said as she walked back down the hall towards their bedroom.

"Go get ready, Anthony, you're gonna have to walk her to school," Judy said as she passed by me.

 **(2 Months Later)**

Over the past two months, school had been going pretty well for me. Julie and I made our relationship official. Mom learned she was having 6 kids; 3 boys and 3 girls, and all 6 of them were cross-species. Half were boxes and half were funnies. Boxes are mainly foxes with some features of bunnies, while funnies were mainly bunnies with some fox features.

Mom had also been right when she said Dad and I would be helping her out _a lot_. We made daily trips to the store considering her cravings were always changing. Heck at one point she even ate some grasshoppers. There was no end to her sudden cravings, and the doctors say she is most likely gonna give birth within the next week.

Clawhauser had held many parties, including a baby shower. It was especially funny when they had been practicing diapering and then Finnick showed up.

You should've seen him! They had him in a diaper, a footed onesie, and even had him using a pacifier. Nick couldn't stop taking pictures knowing that it was a once in a lifetime experience that he could use against his friend.

When Mom went in to talk to Chief Bogo she brought Nick, Clawhauser, and, surprisingly, me to go talk to him. I think he was a little angry and disappointed because he was losing one of his best officers even though he would never openly tell them that. Mom insisted she still be allowed to work until she got close to giving birth, but Bogo didn't want her in the field. So, much to her disappointment, he gave her paperwork.

Chief Bogo still sent Nick out into the field and, much to Nick's annoyance and everyone else's enjoyment, he was a meter maid. Every day as I walked home from school I would see him in the little meter maid cart, and I even took a few pictures to share with Finnick and Judy.

Besides that, it was a normal two months of school and helping out around the house.

 **(Present Day. Anthony's POV)**

"Hey mom…! I made those pancakes you wanted!" I yelled from the kitchen.

Mom had asked for carrot pancakes which I thought was kinda cute until I found out how hard it was to make. The first few I tried to make had been burnt beyond recognition. Dad had to call the fire department, to let them know we were trying to make pancakes, so they wouldn't rush in if we set off the fire alarm.

I set the plate of pancakes on the table and turned around to see Dad carrying Mom in. "Wow, Mom, Dad spoils you so much," I say with a smirk on my face.

Dad sets mom down on the chair and starts to walk towards the fridge. When he passed me he jokingly elbowed me for the comment I had made

As Mom took her first bite of the pancakes I heard her fork drop. I turned around to see if she was okay as she stared at both of us. Nick and I almost instantly knew what had happened.

It was time.

Nick immediately rushed me and Judy to the car. He made sure that Judy was secured in the car properly before he pulled out his phone and called Bogo, like he had promised he would. While on the phone with Bogo, he started driving towards the hospital. Not even three minutes out of the driveway we had a police escort, courtesy of Bogo.

Once we got to the hospital, they had rushed Judy to the maternity ward while Nick filled out all the paperwork. The police that had escorted us there came inside, in case the media decided to show up.

 **(45 minutes later)**

It had been a long forty-five minutes, full of pacing back and forth. I'm glad that Chief Bogo had given us the help of the police because not even ten minutes after Judy was put in the maternity ward, the media had tried to enter in mass. Thankfully, the officers had set up a blockade near the entrance to the ward so they couldn't bother anyone.

Also within the forty-five minutes, many of our friends showed up. Clawhauser had gotten permission from Bogo to join, Bonnie and Stu promised they would be here as soon as possible, and Gideon would probably join them. Finnick had also decided to come give Nick some support.

After having paced for so long my hind-paws had started to hurt so I sat down and decided to video chat with Julie.

"Hey what's up? Wait, are you okay?! Why are you in the hospital?" Julie asked in rapid succession, the worry evident in her voice.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, it's just Mom went into labor," I said trying to calm her down.

"Oh, okay. Any chance I could stop by to give you some support?" She asked in a caring tone.

"Sure, if you want. We're at Zootopia Central Hospital. I don't know how long it's gonna be though, it's already been forty-five minutes and Nick joined Judy about five minutes ago," I explained.

"Alright, I will try to get there as soon as I possibly can. Try to stay positive! That's all you can do for Judy, really. I will see you in a bit. Love you, Anthony!" Julie said kindly before hanging up.

 **(15 minutes later)**

Julie had arrived, and just her presence made me feel better. She had her arm around me in a comforting way as I leaned up against her.

Not even a minute later Nick came out the doors with one of the largest smiles I have ever seen on his muzzle. "Well guys… they're here!" Nick said with joy in his voice. Nick then turns to me as he asks, "Anthony, you want to go meet your new brothers and sisters?"

I nod my head, slowly get up, and start walking towards the room. Once I get inside I see Judy laying there with the babies. I walk up to the bed and put a paw on Judy's shoulder when I softly said, "They're so cute… Have you decided on names yet?"

She nods her head and quietly says "Yes, their names are…"


	30. Chapter 26

**A/N: I want to thank Darkzdragon, merceralex117, WolfeScratch, X_whitewolf_X, Amber_teh_psycho_cat, Lucario2623,** **SkullsandDuggery,** **stapletttt, Omegathyst and Flamelight11 for helping me write the chapter and check out KallenTheNightSwan profile she's writing a Zootopia fanfiction too.**

 **BABY DESCRIPTIONS**

 **Jadyn (Box):**

First one to be born so the oldest of the litter. Body of a fox with some grey and red fur. Slightly elongated ears like a bunny. Slightly larger feet. Tail like a fox. One emerald and one amethyst eye. Likes figuring out how things work. Smart one of the family. Defends family. Has fox nightvision and bunny hearing.

 **Jessica (Funny):**

Second one to be born. Body of a bunny with red and orange fur. With regular bunny ears. Normal sized bunny feet. Regular bunny tail. Amethyst eyes like Judy. She has her mother's energy. Does not give up. Fashionista of the family. Loves everything fashion. Has bunny endurance, speed, and hearing.

 **Justin (Box):**

Third child of the litter. Body of a fox with complete grey fur like Judy. One elongated ear like a bunny and one normal ear like a fox. Large feet like a bunny. Short fox tail. Emerald eyes like nick. Goofy one of the family. Incredibly imaginative/artistic. Fox nightvision, bunny hearing, endurance, speed.

 **Lillian (Funny):**

Fourth child and runt of the litter. Smaller than normal bunny body with complete brown fur like Stu. Slightly shorter bunny ears. Regular bunny feet. Regular bunny tail. Bluish-brown eyes. Quiet one in the family. Second smartest in the family. Very shy. Likes books. Fox nightvision and bunny hearing.

 **Nick Jr. (Funny but looks like a fox)**

Fifth child of the litter. Larger than normal bunny body with red fur like nick. Pointed ears like a fox. Feet kind of like a fox. Fox tail. Emerald eyes like nick. Trouble maker of the family. Very outgoing. Sneaky. Accident prone. Fox nightvision.

 **Stephanie (Box):**

Sixth and last child of the litter. Body of a fox with some grey, red, and orange fur. Slightly elongated ears like a bunny. Normal fox feet. Shorter fox tail. One amethyst eye and one emerald eye like Jadyn. The fun-loving one in the family. She always wants to play be it sports or video games. She is the video game master of the family. Night vision and bunny hearing.

…

Every mammal was waiting for her to tell them the children's names, and I swear she was just screwing with us because a gigantic grin was plastered on her face and Nick was almost laughing.

"Come on man, tell us already" an impatent Finnick yelled from his place on the floor. Nick couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing and a small giggle escaped Judy's mouth(maw).

"Alright, alright!" Judy said with a big smile. She lowered the blanket revealing the sleeping babies coaxing some awws from the others in the room. Clawhauser squealed, quite loudly.

"There are three boys and three girls, and the first one we named was Jaydn" she said lovingly as she pulled out a little ball of red and grey fur from the pile of sleeping babies. Judy brought him to her chest and gently rubbed his soft little head. It didn't open its eyes, but it did a little stretch and a cute little yawn.

A small whine emitted from the pile of fur in Judy's lap, causing Judy to put Jaydn down softly and grab a red and orange ball of fluff. It's little whines were quickly subdued as Judy started rocking it slowly.

"This little one is Jessica." Judy said softly so to not to wake the now sleeping Jessica. It did a little stretch of its own before snuggling into Judy's arms. Judy softly sets down the ball of fluff and picks up another baby.

"This little grey fluff is Justin" she said softly while giving it a little nuzzle. Justin giggles in response which coaxes some more aww's from the others. He opens his eyelids slowly revealing his emerald eyes. A small chuckle exits Nick's mouth as he looks into Justin's eyes. Judy looks over at Nick and hands him the small bundle, which Nick takes nervously.

"And this small one is Lillian" Judy says as she picks up a surprisingly small bundle. Lillian's eyes were wide open and her little nose was twitching, and if you looked closely you could see her shaking. Judy slowly brings her paw towards her head making Lillian recoil backwards, her ears drooping, and her little eyes showing fear.

"Nick, can you introduce the rest" Judy said quickly while she starts to comfort Lillian.

Nick goes to put down Justin and pick up one of the other babies. The ball of fluff Nick reaches for grabs Nick by the ears when he bends down. "And this little troublemaker is Nick Jr." Nick says as he lightly picks the wiggling piece of fur off of his ears.

Nick Jr growls slightly and nibbles his finger, but it has no effect seeing as he has no teeth. Nick chuckles lightly and cradles the angry kit. Nick Jr growls again and nibbles his arm but he slowly looks up at Nick with pouting eyes only making Nick smile.

"Oh, you don't fool me, little one" Nick said while shaking his head. Suddenly out of nowhere Nick Jr starts to cry, making Nick's eyes widen and his ears go back.

"What did you do, Nick?!" Judy quietly asks as she looks over at him with disapproving eyes.

"I didn't do anything!" he said as he tried to calm down the kit. A few chuckles emitted from the others in the room. The kit continued to cry and as Nick tried calming him down I walked forward.

"Can I hold him, dad?" I asked with a smile. Nick looked at me panickedly and back at Judy who smiles, then nods in approval. Nick looks back at me and nods, he slowly and carefully hands me the crying Nick Jr and once I have him cradled in my arms, he almost immediately stops and looks up at me with curious eyes.

"Hey, little guy." I say softly with a smile. Nick Jr starts to reach up and does a cute excited yip. I chuckle and lean forward, when I get close enough Nick Jr grabs my nose with both paws and starts to nibble on it. Little growls exited the kit's maw as he assaults my nose, making the others laugh.

"Awwww! that's so CUTE!" Clawhauser said excitedly as he pulled out his phone and started recording. I looked over and saw Julie doing the same with her phone. I roll my eyes and look back down at the attacking kit.

"We still have one last kit, and her name is Stephanie." Judy said as she place the now sleeping Lillian down and picked up a bundle of red, grey, and orange. She looked up at Judy with her emerald and amethyst eyes before looking around the room curiously. Everyone gave the kit a smile as she looked around and back up at Judy as she drifted off adorably.

"What do you think of your new siblings?" Judy whispered to me, breaking the silence of the visitors. She cradled little Stephanie and I blurted out, "Can I call her Steph? Just like Nick..." I trailed off, suddenly aware of something else. "Never mind. Well, they are pretty cute though."

Judy smiled and Nick just snorted when suddenly the door to the room burst open making everyone tense up, then look towards the door. Nick got into a defensive position and a growl came out of his mouth, but as he saw who it was his eyes widened in horror and he almost took a step back.

"Well well, it seems my son is a father" a distinguished female fox said with a happy smirk with a paw on her waist. Everyone's eyes widen and everyone's eyes shot to the fox for an explanation, but all he did was stutter incoherently in response


	31. Chapter 27

**A/N: I want to thank Darkzdragon, merceralex117, WolfeScratch, X_whitewolf_X, Amber_teh_psycho_cat, Lucario2623,** **SkullsandDuggery,** **stapletttt, Omegathyst and Flamelight11 for helping me write the chapter and check out KallenTheNightSwan profile she's writing a Zootopia fanfiction too. Also make sure you Favorite and Review it really helps me.**

Nick was beyond surprised, the look on his face was utter and complete horror, and I think this is one of the only times I can actually read Nick's face.

"M-mom? I-I thought you were dead…" Nick said still in complete shock.

She just stood and shook her head. "That wasn't true honey." She said holding her smile. Nick held back the urge to scream at her. I was in shock also but not as much as Nick was. I could tell dad was angry. I looked at Judy and her ears were down with her eyes as wide as Nick's.

"Dad told me you were DEAD!" Nick screeched at her which caused the babies to start crying. His mom's smile faltered.

"Do I look dead to you?" She said looking at him with regret in her eyes

"N-no." Nick said looking at the ground. Judy's attention went to the crying babies. I stood still and then went to help Judy. To my surprise, Nick followed. I heard him say, "We will talk later!" To his mom through gritted teeth. I payed no attention to her because I honestly didn't have time to pay attention.

I picked up Jadyn and Jessica gently bouncing them in my arms. Nick picked up Nick Jr. and Lillian and began rocking them. The door slammed a little and I looked towards the door, to see Nick's mom leaving. I swear as she left I thought I heard her whisper "I'm sorry."

After we got the babies back to sleep I saw mom talking quietly with dad. "Are you sure that was your mother Nick?" Judy asked with concern in her voice.

"It's been a long time since I saw the picture but that was definitely her… but it couldn't have been. My dad told me she was dead." Nick said as he looked down at the floor with confusion and sadness.

"Hey dad… if that was really your mom then you should go talk to her before she disappears again. Find out what actually happened" I said as I walked over and put a paw on my dad's shoulder.

Nick ears flattened against his head as he looked up at me.

"Anthony's right on this one sweetie. You really should go talk to her. It's the only way you are gonna get any proper answers." Judy said, agreeing with me before placing her paw on his.

Nick's ears popped up, determined to find his answers. "Alright I'll go talk to her… wish me luck." he said as he walked towards the door. Before he got to the door he turned back and looked at me.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Anthony, and you too Judy." he said before walking out the door.

 **(Nick's POV)**

As I left Judy's room I began asking nurses if they had seen a fox come by here. I had asked every nurse and doctor in sight and none of them had seen her. Just when I was about to give up and head back to Judy's room, I caught a glimpse of a red fox tail going around a corner.

Without giving it a second thought, I chased after it, hoping that it was her.

Luckily when I came around the corner she was sitting on one of the benches near the elevators. I walked up to her and stood in front of her.

"OK… I want to know everything." I said, demanding answers. She looked up at me with a sad smile and patted the spot next to her, clearly wanting me to sit next to her.

I begrudgingly took the seat next to her knowing that she wouldn't talk to me until I had sat down. She didn't say anything at first, she just let out a tired sigh before sitting up and looking at me.

"I didn't leave you, Nick..." she said slowly almost making me growl.

"I left your father… the things he did to you...were nothing compared to what he did to me" she said as tears started to form in her eyes. I raise my eyebrow in question waiting for her to tell me why she left me with that man. She took a deep breath but the tears didn't go away.

"H-he ra… he raped me." she said shakily as the tears began flow from her eyes

I was shocked at first but then I was overcome with rage as I stood up from the bench and snarled at her. "So, you decided to leave me there? So he could just beat me everyday? What kind of mother does that to her child?!" I yelled at her still not understanding why she left me.

She tried to calm me down by putting her paw on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off, not wanting her to touch me.

"So, any other reason you got for leaving me with dad? Hm? Anything?" I asked, still angry.

"Every single night that bastard beat me. Punches, kicks, belting, clawing, you name it he did it to me. So what if he raped you? That a enough to just up and leave your son, with the same person you're leaving?" I said to her with a snarl.

She sat there and looked at me in surprise. I stared at her, trying to determine what she was gonna do next. But what she did took me by complete surprise. She stood up, wrapped her arms around me, and pulled me into a hug. I tensed up and froze as she hugged me and as her tears started to soak my shoulder I felt my own tears slide down my cheeks. I don't know why but I slowly moved my arms around her and hugged her back. I started to cry just like my mom, unable to stop the memories that were set loose upon her arrival.

"I'm so sorry, Nick..." she sobbed. "I never wanted to leave you behind, I was scared for my own life."

I felt conflicted, knowing that she was able to escape a situation that I couldn't. But it has been years, and my father is out of our lives now. Perhaps… with Anthony and my wife and our growing family… we could start over. He's not here to harm me and my mother anymore, and that feeling that we're free from such a monster, and that we all have a second chance to live the life we wanted, that was what mattered.

 **(Anthony's POV)**

"Hey, mom, how do you think Nick's doing?" I ask as I look towards the door. Judy sighs as she looks at the door Nick walked out of.

"Hey guys, we're getting a little peckish so Finnick and I are going to grab something from the cafeteria. Can I get you guys anything?" Clawhauser said as Finnick headed towards the door.

"I think we're good. Thanks anyways, Clawhauser." I answered.

As Clawhauser and Finnick left, I heard small yawns come from the blanket that was covering the kits as they slept. Judy and I looked at the kits with a smile as their cute little bodies did a little stretch. A small laugh can be heard from Julie and she walks up to the bed.

"Can I hold one?" Julie asks as she walks over. Judy smiles at her as she hands Jadyn over.

"Sure, but be careful… and don't drop him."

Julie takes the oldest kit from Judy and holds him carefully, fascinated... probably because she's never seen a hybrid before. She looked at him from his long ears all the way to his fox body, where his small paws were hardly bigger than the fingers on her own.

I watch my girlfriend of several months hold my newborn brother and gave a broad smile at how motherly she seemed just holding him. Judy noticed my smile and smiled as well. It felt like a wonderful moment I wouldn't soon forget, and maybe Julie and I would have kits of our own someday. No doubt she'd make a great mother, seeing how caring she was.

"Anthony?"

My heart dropped as I heard a familiar voice. Why'd she have to show up now?

I knew I had to turn around eventually and I saw Gazelle looking at Judy and her kits, and then at me and Julie.

"Congratulations, Judy..." Gazelle stated, beating around the bush I assumed.

Judy did not smile, she looked somewhat bitter. She gave a small _"thanks"_ before looking back to the rest of the kits in the blanket.

"Gazelle?" Julie gave a big smile. "How does the Wilde family know the singer Gazelle herself?"

I almost cringed, but it wasn't Julie's fault. She didn't know what had happened, but I wasn't sure if I should tell her in front of Gazelle given how awkward that would be.

"I used to date Anthony here." Gazelle explained.

"And then I caught her cheating on me with one of her backup dancers." I snarled in response.

"Wait, when did this happen?" Julie asked, confused and somewhat surprised.

"B-before our first kiss. She broke my heart the day of my suspension." I said while looking at the floor.

"That's what I came here for." Gazelle told me. "I knew I had to stop being a coward and own up to what I did. And Anthony, I am very sorry. More than you may think I am."

"But _why?_ " I snapped. "Why would you do that to me? I thought you never dated someone before me, so why did you just push me aside for a freakin' backup tiger?!"

She tried to walk closer to me but I just growled at her. Judy and Julie looked at me shocked as they never seen me act like this before.

"I had really missed you Anthony, as you started going to the high school I just sat in my home alone." Gazelle chuckled sadly. "Ironic, huh? The pop star is the one feeling lonely, and my friend, the tiger you saw...he came by as he hadn't heard from me in days and comforted me."

"So you were texting him while we were together?" I hissed.

"I text all the backup tigers to make sure my performances go smoothly." Gazelle replied. "Theo, he's just one of the more...caring-"

"You call making out with him caring?" I snapped interrupting her.

"He came to comfort me Anthony." Gazelle protested. "You were at your school!"

"That doesn't matter! You still made out with another guy behind my back!" I whimpered.

"OK, both of you stop. If you want to talk about this please go into the hall. Last thing me or the kits need is more yelling." Judy said softly trying not to wake the kits.

"I am coming with." Julie stated, she smiled at Judy as she handed Jadyn back to Judy.

Gazelle walked out of the room to wait on me and Julie, who quickly followed her. I had wondered when Gazelle would ask about why Julie was getting involved when suddenly she stopped walking while we were in the hall and turned on me and Julie.

"Why is your… 'friend' here so interested in our history?" Gazelle asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at Julie.

"I'm his _girlfriend."_ Julie replied. I couldn't help but catch Gazelle's eyes widen and showed an emotion that I couldn't read before she gave a small scoff and flipped her blonde hair back.

"Well, looks likes someone moved on quicker than I expected." Gazelle huffed.

"Well, at least I didn't move on before the relationship ended." I growled.

"Would you two stop arguing!" Julie snapped. "Gazelle apologized, didn't she? You two don't even have to be friends! Forgiving her should be a good place to start right?"

I gave Julie a genuine smile, but then remembered I didn't really want to forgive Gazelle just yet.

"She's...right actually." Gazelle sighed. "I was wrong to cheat on you and then expect more visiting you and your family. But I just wanted you to hear me out...I'll be on my way."

Gazelle turned around and I almost was ready to let her leave. But I called her name unexpectedly and she turned around.

"Yes?" Gazelle said.

"I… forgive you for what you did." I finally said. Being bitter wasn't going to help the others around me, and if I was with Julie, what happened would hardly matter anymore.

"Thank you, Anthony..." Gazelle whispered. "It was nice meeting you, Julie."

She finally left, and Julie smiled sweetly and hugged me from behind.

"I'm glad you could put what happened behind you." Julie told me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her." I said as I turned to Julie.

"Was that Gazelle?"

Anthony and Julie turned to the familiar voice to see Nick standing there with balled paws.

"Did she bother either of you?" Nick growled. "What didn't she understand about 'Stay away from my son or I will arrest you!'? I mean seriously..."

"Well, she really wanted to clear the air." Julie explained.

"Are things… alright between you and your mom now?" I asked gingerly, hoping his conversation went better.

"They could be better, but yeah. At least I know what really happened now." Nick said as he put his paw on my shoulder. "We should probably head back in to see how Judy is doing."


	32. Chapter 28

**A/N: I want to thank Darkzdragon, merceralex117, WolfeScratch, X_whitewolf_X, Amber_teh_psycho_cat, Lucario2623,** **SkullsandDuggery,** **stapletttt, Omegathyst and Flamelight11 for helping me write the chapter and check out KallenTheNightSwan profile she's writing a Zootopia fanfiction too. Also make sure you Favorite and Review it really helps me.**

Nick and I sighed tiredly as we walked down the hallway from the maternity ward. They told us they were doing some basic tests due to them being hybrids, and Judy was not leaving those kits' side for one second. Nick almost went into parental-defense mode but Judy calmed him down and kindly told him to go home and rest. Nick couldn't deny her, especially when she put on her extra cute face, so he accepted defeat and left.

I came with him not wanting to stay the night, no matter how cute those kits were. Julie left not that long ago, saying something about angry parents.

"I can't believe they kicked me out!" Nick said irritably as he stared at the floor ahead of them. I only laughed slightly as he let out his frustrations.

"I mean, I'm the father for Goat's sake!" he said angrily, a growl at the edge of his words.

"I know dad, but they got to make sure they're alright, you know, considering they're hybrids" I said cautiously. Nick just sighed in response and continued on down the hallway.

"I know… It's just... I feel like they're gonna do something to them." Nick said fearfully as he looked over his shoulder. A huge smile broke out on my face and I almost struggled to keep in a laugh.

"Do you really think Judy will let them?" I said with a chuckle. Nick looked at me with narrowed eyes before they returned to normal and his signature smile returned.

"Oh, she would kick their tail." Nick said with an amused smile as we continued down the hall. Me and Nick continued down the hallway and as I opened the door to the lobby I was greeted by dozens of flashes from outside. I closed my eyes and walked backwards, the door shutting in front of me.

"How was your photoshoot?" Nick said with a smile as he leaned against the wall. I growled slightly and rubbed my eyes.

"I think they want yours dad." I said as I looked back at him with a frown.

"Oh, I know but now we got to sneak out the back... that's if they haven't surrounded the hospital." Nick said with a slight groan at the end. I groaned too and leaned against the opposite wall, both of us thinking of way to get past the paparazzi. Two pairs of heavy footsteps grabbed our attention, and we quickly looked to the left. To our surprise, there were two polar bears in matching suits.

"Kevin?! Raymond?! What are you doing here?!" Nick said nervously as he moved back slightly with his ears pressed firmly against his head. The two polar bears huffed, and the one on the right slowly reached into his coat pocket. I got a little worried, and Nick looked like he was about to scream and run. The polar bear seemed to grab what he was reaching for and slowly started to pull the object out. Nick was about to run out the doors behind us, and I got ready to run as well, due to the fear pouring from his face. Suddenly, the polar bear pulled his paw out, quickly making both of us jump, but it wasn't what we thought it was. The polar bear was holding out a golden letter with the letter B in a fancy font on it. I raised my brows in confusion, but I quickly reached out for it, and grabbed it out of their paws.

I looked at the letter before handing it to Nick, who was still shaking slightly. He grabbed it hesitantly and opened the letter. I watched him as he read the letter. His eyes widen with every line he reads.

"No way… I can't… Why?" Nick said as he looked up at Kevin and Raymond for an explanation. They only huffed in response and motioned for them to follow before they turned around and started to walk away.

"What was that about, dad?" I asked as I watched the polar bears leave.

"Oh, a little something I have to deal with now." Nick said, his eyes still wide.

"Is it bad?" I asked. Curious to the letters contents.

"Oh, far from it!" Nick said as his smile thankfully returned.

"You want to come along?" Nick asked with his signature smile. A tingent of worry spread through my body, but I shrugged it off due to Nick's sudden change in emotions.

"Sure, why not?" I said with a shrug. Nck smiled and started to walk after the two polar bears with me not far behind. We passed the maternity ward as we followed the bears and Nick almost stopped to go in, but he got a hold of himself and continued on. We walked all the way to back of the hospital and as we walked out we were greeted by a bear holding the door of a limo open.

"Who are these animals, dad?" I asked as a shiver of doubt flashed through my mind. Nick just chuckled and patted my back in encouragement.

"Let's just say there friends of ours… well, more of Judy's." he said with chuckle before walking towards the door with his paws in his pockets.

"You coming or not?" Nick asked as he slid into the dark limo. I sighed in response and got into the limo behind him. I got comfortable but the big bear got in next to me and pushed me into Nick, who frowned again.

"Come on guys, can we sit somewhere else?" Nick asked, but all he got in response was two huffs, a grunt, and two heads shaking in unison. Nick huffed and crossed his arms. I would have laughed if I wasn't squished in between the two. The ride towards wherever we were going was quiet and uncomfortable, and I saw the many snow drifts and icy buildings, which means we're in Tundra Town. One of the coldest places around, and almost as cold as the South Pole.

I heard the polar bear next to me laugh slightly, and when I looked over I saw him looking at a picture of a beat up wolf that he was holding in a headlock. I shivered and looked over at Nick, who looked like the most relaxed animal I've ever seen.

"Who are these animals?" I asked in a quick but hushed tone. He only laughed in response and pulled the golden letter and handed it to me. I look down at the letter that Nick handed to me. It had a nice design around it, so I had to be careful as to how I opened it. It actually opened rather smoothly, probably because the materials used were not cheap. I slid the paper out and began to read.

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Wilde_

 _I have arranged a small gathering for us to attend. This is quite urgent, and I encourage you to come as soon as you are able to. If you are curious as to what we will discuss, all I can currently say is that it involves a major purchase. I believe that the two of you, and the little ones, will enjoy this new settlement._

 _Thank you,_

 _Mr. B_

I turn towards Nick, puzzled as to who Mr. B is. "Hey dad, who is Mr. B?" I asked. He laughed again but didn't answer. I grumbled and looked back in front of me to see us driving up to a mansion. It looked huge, and was definitely better than any mansion I've seen before.

As we pull up to the front, I see a giant polar bear standing at the front doors. As the limo comes to a stop, Kevin and Raymond get out and motion for us to do the same. We get out of the limo and follow them inside. We walk down a hallway past a few different rooms. Each room had something unique to it. Some of the rooms are guarded, some open with no guards, and others are locked.

We turn down several other hallways and reach a heavily guarded room. The two polar bears on either side of the door look down at us before one of them knocks on the door. The door opens up to a dark office, and I see what looks like a toy chair sitting on the desk.

As we walk in, I look over to see Nick's usual smug grin completely gone. He wasn't exactly terrified, but he looked far from OK. I look back to see the chair turned around, and a small arctic shrew sitting in it. I stifled a laugh, but from seeing how serious Nick is, I doubt it would be appropriate.

"Hello, Nick. Who is this young fox? He doesn't look like Judy." The shrew looks over at me.

"Oh, t-this is my son, A-Anthony. Anthony, this i-is M-Mr. Big." He looks really worried. 'Do Mr. Big and Nick have a history? What could Nick have done for him to be so scared of Mr. Big?' I thought to myself as I was listening to Nick stutter.

"A pleasure, young Anthony." He inclines his head before turning his full attention back to Nick, "Where's Judy? It's important that she is here." The shrew looks around, as if Judy would pop up out of the blue. He sighs.

"Oh, s-she is at the hospital… she just had our k-kits!" Nick responds, still nervous.

At the statement, Mr. Big gains a large smile to the point you could almost see his eyes under his large eyebrows. "Ah! Congratulations. I had wanted to see her before she went into labor." Mr. Big said as he sat there resting his head on his paw.

"Uh... ha-ha! Yeah. Um… what did you c-call us here f-for?" Nick said nervously, glancing at every object in the room as if they were going to explode at any second.

"Oh. About that. I have a surprise for you. Don't thank me." finished and clapped twice. One of the ginormous polar bears picked up the tiny chair and led us out into another limo.

"Take us to our destination." The tiny shrew rasped. We ended up squashed in the middle of Kevin and Raymond like the way we were when we arrived.

"Why are you so tense?" I whispered to Nick. He stared straight ahead and said through the side of his mouth, "It's just that Judy is not here….these guys are more um let's say...more friendlier to her, than to me."

"What did you do anyways?"

"I may have sold him a very expensive wool rug...made of a skunk…'s butt." He muttered, petrified. That totally blew it. "HAHAHAH-!" He frantically covered my mouth but it was to funny to hold in. One of the bears shot me a death glare whichshut me up.

The arctic shrew looked up at us. "You need not worry, Nicky." Mr. Big said waving his paw like he was brushing aside the past.

We drove in silence the rest of the way, and after driving back into Savannah Central we arrived at a huge mansion inside a gated community. It is way bigger than our house, which is tinycompared to this. Nick's jaws literally dropped to the ground as he stared.

"You like it, Nicky?" Mr. Big said, obviously pleased with himself. "I know about your current home and I wasn't going to let you raise your children in such a small space."

"Wait... this is for us?!" I asked. "This is huge!"

chuckled at my awestruck reaction. "I owe it to Judy for saving my daughter's life."

"I-I don't know how to thank you!." Nick stated, still mentally freaking out. " Are you sure you want to give it to us?" He said with doubt in his voice as he looked up at the mansion.

Mr. Big didn't respond as the car stopped in front of the mansion.

"You guys ready for the tour?" Kevin asked gruffly as he got out of the limo.


	33. Chapter 29

**A/N: I want to thank Darkzdragon, merceralex117, WolfeScratch, X_whitewolf_X, Amber_teh_psycho_cat, Lucario2623,** **SkullsandDuggery,** **stapletttt, Omegathyst and Flamelight11 for helping me write the chapter and check out KallenTheNightSwan profile she's writing a Zootopia fanfiction too. Also make sure you Favorite and Review it really helps me.**

We step out of the limo we look up and see the grand entrance. I stand there, still in awe at the awesome view of the two story building in front of us.

Kevin walks up to the large ornate oak front doors and opens it up as Raymond helps Mr. Big out of the limo.

As we walk inside, we are greeted by the scattered light of a hanging chandelier. I look around and see a grand staircase leading up to the second floor and splitting off in two directions.

I turn around to see Nick standing there with his jaw hanging open in shock. I can't help but chuckle a little at his reaction which snaps him out of it.

"This way." Raymond says as he leads us to the kitchen, which I have to say, is amazing. It has huge windows overlooking the backyard, where you can see a patio with a grill and a pool.

"There's a pool?" Nick asked in surprise as he looked at the lit pool connected to the patio by a stone path.

"I thought the kids would enjoy it." Mr. Big said, making me think of how much though he must've put into the house before buying the right one.

Both the pool and patio had multicolored lights shining on them. The pool had lights shining from the walls of the pool, making the surface of the water shine a rainbow of colors. The lights shining on the patio gave a warm feeling. I could see a built-in fire pit in the center of the patio with chairs sat around it.

I turned my attention back towards the kitchen and saw a large table that could fit 30 people surrounded by chairs. I looked over to the actual cooking area and saw a fairly decent sized fridge standing next to a separate freezer. There was a stove with 4 cooktops, a stack of 2 ovens, and of course a microwave.

"You don't have to worry about the height of things. There is a button over by each area that activates a step. You can change the height depending on your needs." Kevin said before pushing a button, which caused a step to come out near the counter. He pushed the button again and the step receded back into the island.

After Kevin showed us the rest of the things in the kitchen, we visited the 4 car garage, and then we went on to what Mr. Big said would bring the family the most enjoyment.

We walked into a large room and Kevin flipped on the lights. What I saw would make any being excited. Against the wall was a huge TV that covered the entire wall. It reminded me of the jumbotrons at sports stadiums. On the other side of the room from the TV was a couch large enough to fit all of us comfortably.

This time I was the one standing there with my jaw dropped as Kevin turned on TV. The picture was so high definition, it felt like I was actually at whatever place it was filmed.

Nick walked up to me and put one of his paws on my shoulder, snapping me out of my daze. "I think we will be spending a lot of time in here." He said as he stood there, a solemn look on his face. I nodded solemnly as well before we both started chuckling at the thought of having such a huge tv.

"The next room on our little tour is by far the best room here." Kevin said ignoring us, as he turned the TV off and walked to the door. He lead us out the media room and down the hall a little ways till we reached a closed set of doors. He opened them slowly for dramatic effect and stepped into the dark room disappearing from view, when suddenly a blaze of neon lights shot out of the room, almost blinding us. As this happened some electronic music started playing. We rubbed our eyes, and as we looked into the room, our eyes dilated, and our jaws simultaneously fell to the floor, like those old cartoons.

The room was filled with game systems of all types, a dance floor in the back, with a full DJ setup, professional equipment and all. TV's filled the walls and a giant 100 inch one was surrounded by couches, obviously for movies. There were different tables set up as well, one for poker, another for billiards, and the third for table tennis.

"Welcome to The Foxhole." Kevin said as he reappeared in front of us. We stared at everything and I swear I heard Kevin laugh but we paid him no mind. We stood there dumbstruck for a while until Kevin turned off the lights and music, and closed the door.

"You look like I'm about to ice you, Nicky." Mr. Big said with a chuckle as he looked at our expressions. We both snapped out of it and got a hold of ourselves before looking at Kevin.

"Well, the last things we have to show you are the bedrooms. We will start with the master bedroom for you and Mrs. Wilde." Kevin said as he looked at Nick. Kevin lead us towards the end of the hallway were a pair of big oak doors with elegant designs carved into the face of the wood. Kevin touched the big doors which opened with minimal effort. Inside we were greeted by the biggest mattress I have ever seen. I'm pretty sure it could probably hold two elephants. There was a canopy above the bed, and comfy couches on both sides of the room. There was yet another TV, but it wasn't as big as the others.

The purple comforter looked like it was made out of silk, and I bet if you jumped onto it it would swallow you whole. The pillowcases and bed sheet were solid black, which paired extremely well with the comforter. I walked over to a set of doors and saw they led to his' and her's walk in closets. Across from the closets was a door to the fanciest bathroom in existence. It had a double walk in shower, a hippo sized bathtub, twin sinks, a toilet and bidet.

As I walk out the bathroom I see Nick laying on top of the comforter.

"So, how do you like my little gift so far Nicky?" Mr. Big asked, making Nick sit up.

"It's just so much to take in at one time…" Nick said with an awestruck expression.

I could not help but agree with Dad. It really was a hearty gift… then again, for a mafia boss, I'm sure there was no dent in his worth.

After he shows us the bedrooms on the second floor, including the guest room that was turned into a nursery, we noticed one of the clocks read 2:23 AM, and after a few thank yous and goodbye's, Mr. Big had Kevin take us home after a long night.

 **(1 week later)**

Over the week since the kits' birth nothing really exciting has happened. The reporters practically camped outside our house and the hospital. Bonnie, Stu, and Gideon had arrived but Gideon didn't stay long. He said he had plans with Clawhauser. We have been moving everything out of the old house into the mansion.

Nick groaned angrily as he drove out of the hospital's parking lot, almost hitting a deer reporter who was standing in his way. Those reporters came from everywhere and I swear some of them practically jumped in front of the van just to get a picture of the kits. I heard the cacophony of yells and questions of the reporters and clicking of their cameras as we drove off but it was quickly drowned out by the sound of sirens.

Chief Bogo had decided to give us a police escort to our "house", but Nick didn't want to be followed by those scavenging reporters, and with our new "house" we would get a lot more attention. So we decided to swap out under a bridge where they hid another van, and as we stay behind under the bridge the decoy van draws the reporters away like moths to a flame.

It was a sound plan on paper but it seemed it was going to be a little bit harder. Especially with the reporters following the cops' tails.

"Bogo, we need the reporters to back off for this to work." a lieutenant said through the radio Nick got from the chief.

"Alright, Delgado and Francine, you two move to the back with Mchorn and Grizzoli, and once we pass Flitzers street slow to a stop and form a blockade so we can do the swap at the bridge" Bogo said quickly.

"Um, Bogo, can't they just drive around?" Nick asked with concern, making me and Judy laugh. Nick just rolled his eyes but quickly focused on the road again.

"There is no way around Wilde, they would have to go a mile ahead until they got another picture." Bogo said in a reassuring voice. Nick sighed and took a deep breath, he felt like he was being watched from all sides.

"Wolfard and Fangmeyer, you two stick with Nick. Make sure they don't run into any unforeseen trouble." Bogo ordered through the radio. The two responded with a yes sir, but when I looked out the side window I didn't see any of the vehicles move out of formation.

"Um... dad? Where are Wolfard and Fangmeyer?" I asked as I looked around for their squad cars. Nick just looked back at us with a smile.

"They're in undercover cars by the bridge." Nick said with a smile.

"Nick, where are we going that requires such secrecy?" Judy asked with slight irritation. Nick let out a little chuckle and looked back at the road.

"Hey sweetie, I need you to put this blindfold on… trust me, it's for a great surprise!" Nick said, handing his tie to Judy. Judy raised her eyebrow in question and hesitantly grabbed the tie/blindfold, she turned to me with questioning eyes.

"Should I be concerned Anthony? Is this something this serious?" Judy asked with a frown.

"Oh, nothing serious, but you'll love the surprise." I say with an excited smile, she scrunches her nose and raises her eyebrows but she ties the tie around her eyes reluctantly.

When she stops talking, I give Judy her mp3. "You also need to listen to this. We don't want to give anything away." I say holding back a laugh. She sighs and puts the earbuds in her ears, rendering her completely blind.

I look back at Stu and Bonnie who are rocking the kits back and forth. Bonnie is cooing at Stephanie while Stu is making funny faces at Nick Jr. and Jadyn.

"Ok guys, form the blockade… ...Now!" Bogo said quickly. The sound of squealing tires was heard and a storm of car horns soon followed. I watched as the two officers turned just right, so that none of the tailing reporters were able to make it through.

Nick laughed triumphantly before turning right down a little bend in the road, disappearing from the reporter's view.

"Okay Wilde, be ready to swap." Bogo said as we started to slow down to a stop in front of an alley way. The police cars in front went past the alleyway while Nick stopped just before our right side was a van that was painted blue, and another fox was leaning on the side of it. While everyone else started switching to the blue van, Nick and the fox traded vehicles, so that we were in the disguised vehicle. Nick saluted the fox before the escort disbanded and followed the previous white van.

"Wilde, what are you waiting for!? Go! Get out of here! Do you want the reporters to find you?" Bogo taunted into the radio, making Nick groan and quickly back into an alleyway. "Copy that, Chief Dodo." Nick smirks. The headset starts to light up with Bogo's responses. "What did you just call me, fox? I will fi-" Nick reached over and cut off the radio.

The sound of sirens and honks filled the air again, and when we looked out at the street we saw the police cars with the dozens of cars and vans following them. It took a few minutes but the vehicles finally stopped following, and after another few minutes of waiting no cars were seen.

Nick sighed heavily and put the van into gear, slowly driving onto the road and taking a left down the way they came. The drive to the mansion was stressful, well at least for Nick who was looking in every direction, ready to turn on a dime if he saw one reporter. We drove through the city eventual entering a gated community.

"Can I take this stupid thing off now?" Judy complained. She was getting frustrated with the fact that she was blinded. I reach over and take out an earbud.

"No, not yet. We're really close!" I told her as she crossed her arms. I take the other earbud out of her ear and let out a huge smile as we came to a complete stop. Nick looked back at us and was barely able to contain his excitement.

"You ready for your surprise?" Nick said, giddily.

"It better be good! If this is some dumb prank, you're getting it, Nick!" Judy said with a frustrated sigh at the end.

Nick only smiled and got out of the front seat. After I got out, I opened the side door, and Nick started to lead her towards the front. I started to help Bonnie and Stu with the kits, and with two in my arms I followed after Nick and Judy. Nick was almost bouncing up and down, and was on the verge of bursting.

"Okay Judy, you can take the blindfold off now!" Nick said happily, making everyone smile. Judy sighed and quickly took off the blindfold. Her eyes widened and her jaw hung open in shock, the blindfold falling from her paw.

"Judy, welcome to our new home."

Judy looked dumbstruck as her eyes widened in shock and amazement, she looked at everything slowly, then back at Nick who was holding his breath. Judy slowly turned her head and looked at me, then back at the house.

"Nick… who did you con this house from?" Judy said slowly with anger at the hinges. Nick almost started laughing loudly but he kept most of it in.

"Oh carrots, you know I don't do that anymore, and besides, I don't think I could con this good!" Nick said with a snicker. Judy continued to stare at the house when her left ear did a 90 degree dive.

"Then how do we have… this..." she said while motioning to the mansion in front of us.

"Oh, Mr. Big felt extra generous!" Nick said with his signature smug smile. Judy quickly turned to Nick with a little anger in her eyes.

"Nick, you know Mr. Big is mafia boss, he could have stolen this!" Judy said while stomping her foot repetitively. Nick only smugly smiled back and pulled out a few papers from his back pocket and handed them to her.

"He actually bought it fairly and in full, so… what do ya think?" Nick asked excitedly while Judy read over the paperwork of the sale. Judy continued reading for a few minutes, making sure she didn't see anything Illegal on the paperwork. She lowered the paper with a sigh and looked back at Nick with a slight smile.

"It's legal, and I definitely like it..." she said with a full smile now. She turned towards the house and started to walk towards the front door. I gave Nick a thumbs up but it was a little hard with the kits in my arms, he gave me two thumbs back and ran after Judy, excited to show Judy the mansion.


	34. Chapter 30

**A/N: I want to thank Darkzdragon, merceralex117, WolfeScratch, X_whitewolf_X, Amber_teh_psycho_cat, Lucario2623,** **SkullsandDuggery,** **stapletttt, Omegathyst and Flamelight11 for helping me write the chapter and check out KallenTheNightSwan profile she's writing a Zootopia fanfiction too. Also make sure you Favorite and Review it really helps me.**

 **(2 Years Later. Friday Morning)**

"Hey Mom, I'm heading to school!" I yell from backdoor leading to the garage, hoping Judy could hear me.

"Alright Anthony, remember Nick and I are going to be out of town for a couple days at a police convention. The kits are being cared for by my parents and they will check on you tomorrow." Judy said walking out of the kitchen.

"No parties, only your friends come over, and don't open the door to strangers." Judy said with concern.

"Mom, we live in a gated community, I'm not sure how strangers can get anywhere near us." I groaned out as I skim through some Furbook updates on my phone.

"Still, sweetie. This is the first time we are leaving you home alone. I just want you to stay safe. If you need anything just call grandma or grandpa." She said with a smile.

"Mom, I'm a junior in high school. I think you can show me a little bit more trust." I respond, slowly shaking my head.

"Okay, I just want to make sure you will be OK on your own. Have a nice day at school honey!" she says before going back into the kitchen.

I entered the garage and grabbed the keys to the car Nick had gotten me for getting my driver's license. It was a Lord Stallion, which I guess was this world's version of a Ford Mustang. I got in, opened the garage, started her up, and started driving to school.

While driving to school I was going over the plans in my head. I called the pizza place a week in advance and they said they were going to have them ready for tonight. The invites were all sent, and the DJ equipment was calibrated by a professional, who also happens to be a senior at our school, Tiesto Furwest. All I had left to do was go to the store and clear out their soda aisle for tonight.

When I pulled into the school parking lot I saw Julie, Drake, and Zane waiting for me at the front entrance. After parking my car I got out and joined my friends. "Hey guys, you excited about tonight?" I ask as we walk up the steps.

We had been planning the party for months, ever since I looked at the calendar and saw that mom and dad would be out of town for the weekend on a business trip. I had convinced them that it would have been too much for me to take care of my little brothers and sisters. So they called up Judy's parents, my grandpa and granny, and asked them to watch the kits. They were more than happy to watch the kits for the weekend making it so I had the house all to myself.

"Yeah, I've been working on my DJ-ing" Drake responds.

"No amount of practice will improve your skills" Zane said playfully and in turn he got a punch on the arm from Julie.

"I think you're doing good, Drake!" Julie said while elbowing a laughing Zane.

"Well, I can't wait to hear your performance Drake!" I said with a reassuring smile.

"Well you're gonna like it. A guy named Tiesto is gonna come by… I heard him play, and he was almost as good as me." he said with a smug smile. I laughed slightly and hugged Julie tightly as she gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Get a room you two!" Drake said jokingly, causing both Drake and Zane to start laughing. Julie looked at me with a devious smile and turned towards Drake and Zane.

"Well… I thought you two already got a room." she retorts deviously. It was quiet for a few seconds until I burst out laughing while both Drake and Zane blushed, quickly looking away from each other. They refused to look at each other and as the bell rang and they quickly separated, heading to their individual classes.

"I think you broke them Julie, nice job." I said as I tried holding back my laughs. Julie only smiled and walked towards the front doors, me trailing behind her.

"Oh, they'll be fine, and besides, I've been waiting for those two to get together for a while now!" she said with a smirk as they entered the school.

"Wait, you think they're both into each other?" I asked completely oblivious to my friends' feelings.

"Oh yeah. Definitely!" she said with a chuckle as we headed towards class.

 **(Timeskip to After School)**

The bell signaling the end of the school day rung in my ears as I jumped out of my seat I was the first one out of the classroom. I got yelled at by a few teachers, but I still ran down the hallways towards the front of school. I heard a few animals cheer behind me about the party later tonight but I ignored them for the most part before bursting out the front doors. I was only able to get a few strides away before I trip and slammed into the ground. I groaned and heard a few laughs as animals walked around me. I started to get up when I heard the laughter of none other than Drake.

"Hahahahaha, dude! You gotta watch your step." He said while holding his stomach, but he was quickly elbowed by Julie.

"Get up, Anthony, we got to get ready for the party." She said with a smile while she helped me up off the ground. I was about to talk again when Zane came up to them laughing with Tiesto behind him.

"Ya gotta slow down sometimes, Anthony!" Zane said as he stifled his remaining laughs. I just groaned in response and threw some crumpled up paper that was in my pocket at him.

"OK guys, lets get to Anthony's house and get set up before the crowd shows up." Drake said as he pushed Zane and Tiesto ahead of him. I heard Julie chuckle with her devious eyes before following after him, I chuckled slightly and quickly caught up with them. We split up and got in our separate cars, me and Julie got in my Stallion. While Drake, Zane, and Tiesto got into a Zootopia's version of a Prius.

We quickly drove out of the school's parking lot and down the streets of Zootopia towards one of the chain stores. We had arrived at the store and everyone grabbed the largest cart they could before we all went to the soda aisle and filled up our carts to the brim. When we got to the cheetah cashier he looked at us like we were pulling some kind of prank. After we assured him we weren't doing anything stupid he speedily scanned all the soda and rang it up. The total was 500 Zootopia Dollars, which I paid for with my credit card that I had earned last summer after working 2 jobs for the 2 months of break.

We spent like 15 minutes just trying to fit all the soda in our cars before we finally got everything to fit and started to head towards my home. When we arrived we still had 2 hours before the party started so we started to set everything up.

The DJ equipment was all moved to a covered area the backyard, because you could never be sure about the weather. Tiesto had guys from his professional crew setup some festival lighting so we could party in style. He even had guys set up fireworks for near the end of the party, he had gotten all the permits and everything a few weeks prior.

All of the soda and snack food was set up around the house. We locked the rooms upstairs, especially my parents room because they have a few guns in there, due to them being cops. We also locked the upstairs bedrooms so nothing could be taken, especially with the expensive items like electronics and things of that nature..

"This is gonna be an awesome party" Zane said as he looked outside were Drake and Tiesto were practicing there dj-ing. Julie hugged my arm and sighed happily as Zane called the two in.

"Ok guys, everybody gather around, we still have an hour before anyone arrives. Is there anything we forgot or any last minute details we should go over?" I ask after everyone gathered back up, trying to make sure we didn't miss anything. Drake and Tiesto came in a few minutes later and Tiesto quickly brought up a problem.

"Well how about we get rid of the breakable things around here, because I see vases and picture frames everywhere" he said while he pointed at several of those things that were just in the kitchen.

"Crap, I totally forgot about that" I said with a groan.

"You should also probably keep your keys on you. Also you should take pictures of where everything belongs so you can put everything back correctly. I'm pretty sure your parents would notice if things were out of place." Drake says as I walk over to grab a vase.

"Yeah you're right about that" I respond as I start taking pictures of all the fragile objects and their locations. After I move on from an object Julie and Drake move them into safe places for the party. After 50 minutes we finally finish putting everything away just as the first guests arrive.


	35. AN

Hey guys I'm going to be on a 2 months hiatus on this story and all the other stories because I have joined the army and that means I have to go through basic training which last 2 months so I won't be able to update anything. So wish me luck guys I'm going to need it.


	36. Chapter 31

**A/N: I want to thank Darkzdragon, merceralex117, WolfeScratch, X_whitewolf_X, Amber_teh_psycho_cat, Lucario2623,** **SkullsandDuggery,** **stapletttt, Omegathyst and Flamelight11 for helping me write the chapter and check out KallenTheNightSwan profile she's writing a Zootopia fanfiction too. Also make sure you Favorite and Review it really helps me.**

 **(20 Minutes into the Party)**

The music is blasting and the partiers are raving. The sun was starting to go down, so Drake was starting to make full use of the lights to add to the music. Everyone was jumping up and down as the ground vibrated. The pool was filled with the unfortunate animals who got too close while dancing, some were getting out with water just dripping from them before they shook off. The soda and snacks we had bought got was basically gone. The foxes of the school were all trying to hook up with someone, the tigers, rhinos, and other big animals were jamming it up in the front, while the smaller animals like bunnies, raccoons, and even mice. They were staying back from the big raving animals but they were all dancing as well.

"Are you guys having a good time?!" Drake yelled into the microphone. Everyone cheered loudly in response and all the screams were probably heard a mile away.

I wouldn't be shocked if there were news choppers being diverted to find out what's causing the noise. I was a little surprised though that we haven't even been visited by any cops yet. The party raged on and everyone having the time of their lives, but there was only one thing I didn't like, someone had decided to bring booze. So now we have a backyard full of drunk and dancing idiots. Thankfully, no one has done anything bad.

"You alright, Anthony?" Julie asks with concern as she puts her paw on my shoulder. I look over at her with a smile and nod before looking back out over the crowd.

"Yeah I'm good, just don't like booze..." I said with a little growl at the end. I felt Julie hug me and bury her head in my back. I sighed happily and turned around and without much thought I kiss her passionately. She wraps her hands around my head and I wrap my hands around her waist, when suddenly a giant cheer erupted from behind us.

"Everyone give out a big cheer for our two lovebirds!" Drake said with a laugh which caused another round of cheers. I pulled back and looked to my right and looked at Drake with disapproving eyes, and all he did was shrug his shoulders innocently. I just shook my head and leaned up off the rail and dragged Julie off of the side of the stage and towards the house. There was a few whoops of excitement sent my way but I shrugged them off. I looked back at Julie and saw and excited smile on her muzzle as we made it inside the house.

There was a few animals in the house but they were all the loners and rejects of the school, and they didn't seem to care as we walked through the house. We didn't even make it to the stairs before Julie turned me around and assaulted my mouth passionately. We somehow made it up the stairs and into one of the unlocked rooms, where we proceeded to jump into the bed and roll around. We kissed each other vigorously and in the heat of the moment Julie started to unbutton my shirt and rip it off with surprising force. I slipped my paw under her shirt and started to rub her furry chest, making her moan deeply. I pulled back and leaned up so I was looking her over, her eyes were as lustful as they could be and with a very devious smile she started to pull off her shirt, revealing her furry chest and curvy sides.

"Come and get it." Julie said with a lustful growl, a devious smile of my own formed and with a growl of my own, I licked from her waist to her neck making her moan deeply again. I was about to go at her again when an announcement from Drake made my eyes widen and my body freeze cold.

"Well this is unsuspected… but no less awesome, I present to you, GAZELLE!" the named echoed through my head, and I had been still for too long because Julie eventually noticed.

"Anthony… are you sure you're alright?" she asked as she leaned up and put her paw on my shoulder. The crowd outside goes wild and a few seconds later she figures out why. A growl emanates from her mouth and she slides out from under me. I lean back up and sit on my hunches, looking at the bed under me.

"That fucking bitch, thinking she can just come here to your house." Julie yelled with rage as she pulled her shirt back on. I looked at Julie as she struggled to put her shirt on and I got off the bed and walked over to her. She looked like she was about to explode and scream, so I quickly encircled my hands around her waist.

I heard her breathing slow down a little as she calmed down enough to be able to put her shirt on correctly. She tried getting out of my arms to presumably go outside and try to kick her butt, but I won't let that happen, no matter how much I dislike Gazelle.

"Let me go, Anthony!" she said sternly while crossing her arms. A small chuckle emitted from my throat which caused her to growl a little.

"Not until you calm down." I said quietly into her ear, and in response she growled harder.

"How do you expect me to calm down when the mammal who hurt you is out there?" she said with a vicious growl at the end. I tightened my arms around her and sighed as she tried escaping again.

"Julie… I know what she did was unforgivable, she cheated on me and that's that, but I can't let you go down there and try to start something, because there is a bunch of drunken idol-loving idiots who wouldn't hesitate hitting you." I said softly into her ear. At that realization she stopped trying to get out of my arms and leaned back into me, trying to calm herself with deep breaths.

"Are you sure you can't just kick her out?" Julie asked, her breathing becoming steady and calm.

"I'd be mauled if I kicked Gazelle out. Heck, I probably wouldn't be able to finish the sentence before I'm dead…" I reply as I rest my head on Julie's shoulder. "Are you calm now?" I ask, still concerned.

"Yeah..." she said with a relaxed sigh, suddenly a devious thought crept up into my mind and as quick as I could I started to tickle Julie's sides.

"HAHAHA… A-ANTHONY AHAHAHAHA… S-STOP..." was all she could get out through her giggles. She tried getting away, but I didn't let her, and I tickled her even harder, causing her kick wildly in front of her. I continued to tickle her when suddenly Gazelle's voice rang through the walls, singing Try Everything.

"Well, we should probably go see what she wants down there, and why she is even here in the first place." I say as I stop tickling Julie. She groans and begrudgingly stands up and starts to walk towards the door while I get up and get all my clothes back on. The sound of her staple song rang through the walls making me groan.

"Why did she have to come now? We were so close… and why this song? I don't even like it." I mumbled to myself as I pulled my shirt over my head. I threw on a pair of flip flops that were by the door before we made our way downstairs. All the people that were in the house before now seemed to have migrated outside. We walked into the kitchen and saw the lights and people dancing to the music. We looked at each other hesitantly before walking out into the yard.

"Try everything..." she sang the last note as the music faded. When the music cut out the crowds cheer echoed into the air like thunder. We quickly moved into the crowd and tried to hid in the crowd but that didn't seem to work because she spotted me almost immediately.

"The next song that I would like to sing for you guys is one that I wrote for Anthony after certain events. I have been trying to find the right time to open my heart to you." Gazelle said as she looked over at me, her emotions visible for all to see as the music started.

 **(Listen to Open Heart by Morgan Page feat Lissie)**

 _If you need to take time,_

 _When you make up your mind, I will be here_

 _You don't have to hide or keep it all inside_

 _I'm always near_

 _I try so, hard to write it all out_

 _You work so, hard to push it all down_

 _You keep your heart_

 _You keep your_

 _OPEN HEART_

 _Hidden in the dark_

 _OPEN HEART_

 _Afraid that it'll break apart_

 _OPEN HEART_

 _I think that you should start,_

 _To have an OPEN HEART_

Suddenly the sound of a helicopter filled the air and the light of a searchlight landed on Gazelle, making everyone cheer even more. I looked into the air and my eyes widened in fear and shock, there were three helicopters up there. I looked back at the ground and groaned long and hard, this ain't escaping Judy's ears when she gets back.

 _It's OK to love blind_

 _And you know you'll be fine, no need to fear_

 _Hold me up to my words_

 _The passion behind my eyes is reserved all for you_

 _I try so hard to write it all down_

 _You work so hard to push it all out_

 _You keep your heart_

 _You keep your_

 _OPEN HEART_

 _Hidden in the dark_

 _OPEN HEART_

 _Afraid that it'll break apart_

 _OPEN HEART_

 _I think that you should start,_

 _to have an OPEN HEART_

I looked over next to me and saw Julie growing increasingly frustrated as the song went on. I put my paw on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down, which only caused her to glare at me. I quickly dropped my paw from her shoulder and went back to listening to the song.

 _Cover, there's no cover to blow_

 _No game to play, No undertow, I've been told_

 _You keep your_

 _OPEN HEART_

 _Hidden in the dark_

 _OPEN HEART_

 _Afraid that it'll break apart_

 _OPEN HEART_

 _I think that you should start,_

 _to have an OPEN HEART_

The song ended and everyone cheered as loud as they could, so loud that I could feel my bones vibrating inside me.

Gazelle's eyes followed me as she walked off stage towards me. Julie saw this and stepped in front of me right as Gazelle arrived, letting out a low steady growl.

Julie stared at Gazelle before asking the simple question that we both wanted to know. "What the hell are you doing here uninvited?"


	37. AN: TwoKinds

Hello my adoring fans this is LucarioMaster41 and I'm here to ask you guys a favor. Me and Darkzdragon have been working on a story based around the comic of TwoKinds called Boy Meets TwoKinds. The story is already published on my profile, so I was wondering if you my fans of Welcome to Zootopia can do me favor and check it out. It would mean the world to me if you guys read it, review it, and favorite it. If you never have heard of the comic TwoKinds you should really check it out. Again the story is called Boy Meets TwoKinds.


	38. Chapter 32

**A/N: I want to thank Darkzdragon, merceralex117, WolfeScratch, X_whitewolf_X, and Flamelight11 for helping me write the chapter. Also make sure you Favorite and Review it really helps me.**

 ***Warning this Chapter is going to have a lemon in it***

Many of the ones surrounding us were surprised of the malice in our voice. Gazelle looked us and instantly her ears came down. "What do you think you're doing?! You can't just barge in uninvited!" Julie snarled, her voice filled with malice.

"Um, well… I can come and see Anthony if I want to!" Gazelle shouted.

"My mom and dad aren't here! Do you realized how screwed I'm going to be?!" I yelled back, getting angrier by the second.

"I- I am sorry I saw this as the only opportunity to let you know that no matter how much I tried I couldn't stop thinking about you and how I wish I had you back. I know you are with Julie now but I still had to let my feelings out." Gazelle explained, wiping away a tear from her eye.

I stared at Gazelle for a while, trying to think of what to say or how to react, as all the eyes in the crowd were looking in our direction waiting to see what happened next.

After a few dreadfully long seconds of silence, I let out a long sigh. I knew couldn't stay mad at Gazelle for long, especially with the expecting looks that the crowd was giving me.

"Fine... You can stay." I say causing the crowd to cheer, while getting a shocked look that said 'Wait… what?' from both Gazelle and Julie. After their shock wore off Julie looked like she was about to pop a blood vessel while Gazelle had a smug grin on her face.

"Thank you Anthony" she said happily before unexpectedly leaning down and giving me a quick hug making me tense up and making Julie growl madly. She pulled back and several whoops traveled through the crowd around us, I just groaned.

"Well Anthony it seems that I have a show to perform, oh and sorry for intruding on your party, I just couldn't resist" she said with a smile making Julie growl more. She sent me and Julie one last smile before turning around and walking back to the stage, cheers once more riveting through the crowd.

"Are you guys ready for another song" Gazelle yelled into the mic making the crowd go wild.

"Well this is another new song and you all get to hear it first" she said excitedly. Julie growled and grabbed my arm before being pulled back towards the house. There were several boo's sent our way but we ignored them and disappeared back into the empty house. I didn't resist as she pulled me back through the house and up the stairs, but as we got closer to the bedroom door I saw a devious smirk plastered on her muzzle.

Two steps before the door Julie spun around like lightning and kissed me hungrily, almost making me fall over. A small chuckle escaped my muzzle and encased her in my arms while I maneuvered us towards the door, opening it swiftly as we assaulted each others faces in a passionate blaze. Her arms were around my neck but suddenly they pulled back and with a hard push I fell into the bed we were in before.

I looked up at Julie with a smile on my face and saw her breathing heavily while she furiously ripped off her shirt, causing another chuckle to escape my mouth as I watched her.

"It seems like someone is excited" I said deeply as she striped down to her birthday suit. She looked at me and a low growl came out of her mouth before she pounced on me like a hungry tiger. She kissed me greedily and I kissed her back just as much while I rubbed her exposed sides in long strokes and used my knee to hit a certain blissful spot.

She started to actually rip my shirt off this time making my eyes widen slightly, but I wasn't complaining. I moved my hands off of her sides and started to tug my pants down, but she noticed and my pants went flying across the room, revealing the almighty tent. Her smile was filled with lust and as she looked back into my eyes all I did was smile back. She wasted no time and with a surprising strength my underwear turned back to strings, revealing my erect member in all its glory.

She slowly started to lean down towards my member while staring into my eyes and with a small giggle she slowly lick the tip with the entirety of her tongue, making me moan deeply and her giggle again. She moved towards the base and licked from the bottom to the top like it was a lollipop, and by god did it feel fantastic. She smirked up at me and encircled the tip of my member with her tongue before she engulfed my member in her maw and started to suck. I gasped and arched up in pleasure as she sucked my member.

I fell back down and looked down at Julie with my tongue hanging out and she giggled happily. She started to pick up speed making me groan and throw my head back into the pillow in pleasure. I moved my hands atop of her head and started to push her down while I thrusted upward into her mouth. Her tongue licked my member furiously making me moan even more, but I wasn't gonna last much longer. I felt myself getting closer to the edge and the rational part of my mind wanted to pull out, but my rational mind wasn't in control right now. With a savage growl I harshly thrusted deep into Julie's mouth and released my cum down her throat, making sure she swallowed every bit of it.

Julie moaned deeply, sucking my member dry before slowly pulling up with a smile on her muzzle. I looked down at her and nodded my head happily before letting my head fall back down onto the pillow. I felt Julie crawl up and she kissed me hungrily, a salty taste evident.

"How was that" Julie asked with a smug smirk. A smirk of my own appeared on my face and with a growl I shot up and pinned Julie to the bed.

"I loved it, but now… It's my turn" I said with a dominate growl making her smirk. She moved up and licked my ear before going back down.

"Come and get it" she said with a smile and the shake of her hips below me. I moved forward and kissed her hungrily before quickly moving down to her sweet slit. I slowly started to slowly lick making her gasp in pleasure and almost jump up. I growled slightly and pushed her legs into the bed, keeping them still. I continued my licking assault and used my tongue to penetrate her, making her moan loudly and her legs quiver under my paws. She was pushing herself into my muzzle and her back was arched like mine a minute ago.

I smirked as a devious plan began to form in my head, and with one final lick I pulled back and stood up on my knees, my member standing attention. Julie continued to hump upwards before she noticed that I left her sweet slit unattended. She put on her begging face and let out a few whines trying to get me continue.

She stared at me for a few seconds before her she noticed my raging hard on and a smile of her own appeared. She looked back up at me and nodded while spreading her legs a little more. I growled dominantly and lifted her legs up so they were resting on my shoulders, I aligned myself and with a nod I thrusted forward, going all the way in.

We both gasped in pleasure and were still for a about a minute before Julie impatiently nudged me with her legs. I shook my head before slowly pulling out of her tight walls making me groan, and I thrusted right back into her a second later. I started to pick up my pace, her walls massaging my member fantastically while she moaned in ecstasy.

Another devious plan formed in my mind and I leaned down towards her neck and with a growl I bit down, making Julie scream out in ecstasy. I continued to thrust into her making both of us moan, especially Julie. I moved away from her shoulder and took hold her legs before pounding her even harder.

I felt myself getting closer to release and by the sounds Julie was making I bet she was to. I let out a growl and went as fast as I could. If anyone was outside the door right now we probably sounded like a bunch of Wilde animals.

I felt myself reaching my limit and with a final hard thrust and savage growl I came hard, my knot keeping any of my cum from leaking out. I heard Julie scream in ecstasy and I felt her own liquids splash against my knot.

I felt my energy and strength suddenly disappear and I let Julie's legs fall to my sides and I collapsed atop of her.

We were both out of it for what felt like hours and we didn't notice the red and blue sirens outside until several screams echoed through the window. I groaned and looked out the window wondering why everyone was screaming and my eyes widened in horror.

"Every mammal leave the area immediately" said an angry Chief Bogo as the sound of tear gas canisters being launched into the crowd reached my ears. The red and blue lights prevented me from seeing outside, but I couldn't anyways because I couldn't get up due to my knot. Julie fell asleep also so we couldn't just walk over to the window together. So I was forced to listen to the horrible sounds outside and after ten minutes I sighed and somehow picked Julie up and turned around so she was sitting on me, I even pulled the blanket over us.

I listened for what felt like hours, to afraid to go to sleep and too afraid to face the cops, especially since Bogo is my mom's boss.

I felt my knot starting to go away and I gently pulled her off my member and setting her next to me. I moved to get up and get my clothes when the door suddenly burst open. I dove back under the blankets and covered Julie the best I could. Bogo stood there with a frown on his face and I smiled nervously. He took a step forward when he suddenly sniffed the air and he stopped. He looked over at the blanket next to me and sighed

"Your mother WILL hear about this Anthony, I bet there already on there way back, and under normal circumstances you would be under arrest, but I think Judy and Nick will punish you more than enough, especially Judy" he said seriously while staring me down with enough force to kill.

"Oh and I suggest getting cleaned up, you wouldn't want them to smell it would you" he said with a slight smirk before he turned around and walked out of the room and down the hall.

My eyes were widened slightly and when Bogo's steps got out of earshot I collapsed on to the bed. There were still a lot of voices outside but it was quite a lot less than before, so I was able to hear the ring of my phone that was on the bedside table. I groaned slightly and reached for the phone and when I saw who was calling I only sighed. I hesitated for a few seconds before answering the phone, deciding to take the brunt of their anger over the phone.

"H-hello" I said timidly into the mic on the phone before Nick's small chuckle reached my ears, Judy's angry and loudly screaming in the background.

"Boy, you're lucky it's me who called" he said with suppressed anger in his voice, making me swallow the imaginary brick in my throat and making regret this entire party.

 **(On the edge of Zootopia)**

"What is this place? And what am I…?"


	39. Chapter 33

**A/N:** I **want to thank Darkzdragon, merceralex117, WolfeScratch, X_whitewolf_X, and Flamelight11 for helping me write the chapter. Also make sure you Favorite and Review it really helps me**.

 **(? POV)**

My eyes started to flutter open as I rose up from where I was lying down. I had one massive hell of a headache, I would have expected a concussion from my head hitting the rocks when I jumped off the cliff. I never considered suicide up until now, I blamed myself for Anthony's death all those years ago as he blamed me for our father's. Having no idea what else to do, I decided to take my own life by throwing myself off the edge of a cliff down in Huntington Beach.

The rocks were jagged and sharp and I even had one lodged into my stomach and my head gaining a severe concussion as I fell down. The next thing I knew after that, I'm waking up lying somewhere, no injuries and rubbing my eyes with my paws, woah woah, wait a minute... paws?!

"W-what the?" I stutter as I wave my paws in front of my own face to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Running over to a nearby pond, I splashed my face with water and looked down to see a raccoon, was that me!? I looked around me to see I was a raccoon, no clothes on, just a raccoon with a fluffy tail.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.. "This can't be happening! I'm a RACCOON?!" I screamed again.

I blinked hard hoping that was I was just asleep, but pinching myself wasn't working either. I touched my face and rubbed around to see if the fur was fake, but of course it wasn't and with a shaky breath I fell into the grass behind me.

I took several big breaths trying to calm myself down and after several minutes of breathing and listening to the nature around me my raging heart started to calm.

I closed my eyes tiredly and heard the chirping of birds around me, the soft feeling of grass below me, and the cool air around me. I took a deep breath and griped the grass beneath my hands... well paws, before opening my eyes and staring at the stars above me. All of them sparkling brightly and beautifully, I almost forgot about my own situation.

I sighed before sitting up offthe ground, staring down at my now coony body. I groaned slightly when I noticed my sheath and of course I have no clothes of any sort, the universe and its mysterious ways. I looked around me and saw all the trees that surrounded me, all looking like pine trees of some sort and there seemed to be no end in sight.

I felt heartbeat start to pick up again but I quickly calmed myself down, freaking out wouldn't help the situation that I am in now. I slowly started to get up, surprised that I could stand upright and even more surprised that I could walk normally, which should be impossible.

"Wait a minute... I shouldn't be able to talk" I said bewildered "A-am I a furry?!" I said with a little shock in my voice. I've heard and seen the furry fandom but it's all made up... it shouldn't be real.

I shook my head and decided not to think about it due to my head feeling like shit. I walked back over to the pond and stared at my reflection before washing my face again, washing off some of the grass and dirt that got on my face. I sighed as I looked at myself again before getting up and turning around.

"Well, lets see if I can find my way out of this forest" I said hopefully before walking forward, not knowing if I was getting closer or further away from civilization.

( **Timeskip)**

My breath was ragged and my legs felt like jelly, but I pushed on, convinced that there was something, even a road, just beyond my vision, and it seemed my resilience payed off.

"YES FINALLY!" I yelled ecstatically as I saw the headlights of a car zoom by. I used what was left of my energy and ran towards what was hopefully a road, and as I came out of the forest and saw the road I collapsed on the side of it, but not before raising my paw in a cheer. I let my paw collapse back onto the ground and I moved my head to the right, my eyes widening.

The sign that made me freeze read 'Welcome To Zootopia' in big letters and Zootopia's skyline in the background.

"Oh come on" I said with a tired groan.

"Why... out of all the things... did the stuff of fanfiction happen" I said with a defeated tone before letting my tired self take control and closing my eyes and falling asleep.

 **(Anthony POV** )

I slowly lifted my eyelids as the sun shine through my bedroom curtain. I groaned and turn to my side, seeing Julie...naked.

"Wh-what did i do yesterday?" I asked myself then it came back to me. There was a party, Gazelle came, Julie was furious but we did our little excitement, there was sirens, Bogo entered my room and then... I groaned again, rubbing the back of my head not remembering what happened after that.

As I was trying to remember what happened yesterday, I suddenly felt Julie snuggle up against me, I couldn't help but smile.

I leaned down and kissed the top of her head which caused her to purr in her sleep. She looked absolutely adorable and just the thought of snuggling with her seemed stupid.

Well, all good things come to an end at one point or another because my phone buzzed me out of my happy morning. I hesitantly grabbed it and a sigh exited my mouth at the text.

'Enjoy your last fifteen minutes of freedom' it read with a little smily face at the end. I looked over at Julie and sighed before putting my phone back on the table.

I moved out of bed and ran over to one of the closets in the room, grabbing a special febreze can that hides the smell of sex. I started to walk around the room continually spraying it, even doing it in the hallway to make it a little less suspicious. I walked back in the room and saw Julie coughing.

Y"Sorry Julie but my parents are coming home and I need you to put your clothes on" I said quickly as I pulled up my crumpled pants. She looked confused for a second before her eyes widened and she rocketed out of bed towards her clothes.

"We got ten minutes until my parents get here so find your stuff" I said quickly before somewhat straightening the sheets and running downstairs.

I was surprised to find that there wasn't much trash in the house but as I ran into the kitchen and saw the backyard I couldn't help but sweat drop anime style. I leaned on the counter for a few seconds letting out a shaky sigh before running to the closet in the hallway, grabbing a broom.

I started to sweep all the trash in the kitchen towards the trash when Julie walked in with a worried look on her face. I almost payed it no attention but as I swept past her she grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me passionately before pulling back.

"Good luck with your parents, I hope there punishment ain't too harsh... and we have to talk later about last night" she said with a small smile on her lips that turned into worry. I looked at her tummy then kissed her gently.

"We will" I said with a smile before turning back around and sweeping the trash away. I heard her walk away and as the front door shut I began to work overtime, and I never swept with such enthusiasm in my life.

( **Timeskip** )

I was able to get all the trash in the house in trash bags just in time to just as Nick and Judy began to pull into the driveway.

My heart was beating like a nervous drum and as I heard the click of the doorknob I prepared for the lecture. I was sitting on the couch which was a not far away from the front door. I heard their footsteps get closer and they didn't stop until they were in front of me.

Judy looked like she was about to kill while Nick looked more controlled. The tension between us could be cut with a knife and I didn't dare speak. Nick reached down for the remote that was on the coffee table and with the shake of his head he turned on the TV.

"A house party in Savanna Central raged out of control last night, requiring the response of riot police to break it up" the snow leopard said blankly.

"The party started out small, but after the arrival of the pop star Gazelle the small house party soon grew out of proportions." said the old moose said with a little surprise.

They continued to talk about it and several pictures and videos played before finally it was discovered that it was the residence of Nick and Judy Wilde. The TV was promptly turned off at that and both Nick and Judy turned towards me with angry glares directed towards.

"Well... " both Nick and Judy asked angrily and the same time making me recoil slightly. I looked up at them but I couldn't handle their stares and I looked back at the ground.

"Sitting there silently won't help you mister" Judy said through clenched teeth. I just sighed and looked up at them before answering.

"I'm sorry mom, dad... it was only supposed to be small... " I said quietly making Judy and Nick growl slightly

"But as soon as Gazelle showed up..." I said quietly again as my words left me. Judy's foot was tapping 100 taps per second and when she looked over at Nick and all he did was nod, the fury was let loose.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING" she yelled making me flinch while my ears went flat and my tail went between my legs.

"THE FIRST TIME WE LEAVE YOU ALONE IN THE HOUSE AND YOU PULL THIS STUPID STUNT" she yelled out while she moved closer to me.

"NOW IT'S PLASTERED ALL OVER THE NEWS AND AND... AHHHHHHHH" her scream echoed through the house and Nick was the only reason I wasn't being tackled to the floor.

"Upstairs NOW" Nick said sternly as he held back the raging storm, I nodded quickly and I ran upstairs faster than I ever have before. I was almost to my room when I heard fast footsteps behind me.

"GET BACK HERE" yelled the enraged Judy making me scream and jump into my room, closing it and locking it behind me.

"Open this door RIGHT NOW" Judy yelled while she pounded her paws on the door. I held a paw over my beating heart as I laid against the door, listening to her assault it.

"NICK, help me break down this door" Judy yelled as she continued to pound on it. I heard Nick's chuckle through the door and Judy's cries of protest.

"Now carrots, lets calm down so you don't kill the kid" he said as he probably carried her away and several minutes later they disappeared from earshot. I groaned and collapsed onto the ground, taking some deep breaths to hopefully calm myself down.


	40. Chapter 34

**A/N: I want to thank Darkzdragon, merceralex117, WolfeScratch, X_whitewolf_X, and Flamelight11 for helping me write the chapter. Also make sure you Favorite and Review it really helps me.**

 _ **Everything has a purpose – Levi**_

 **(? POV)**

I was having a nice dream, a dream with Anthony, mom, and dad. We were all happy, enjoying a happy night at the beach with fireworks going off in the air and torches lighting up the dark beach. I felt… happy, for the first time in ages, well until I woke up.

I felt the familiar vibrations of driving down a road and when I tried to move my paws to get up I felt a cold metal around them. I let out a small groan and opened my eyes, instantly seeing the back of a leather seat. My eyes widened in confusion and I quickly looked around for answers.

There was a window with a grate that separated the front from the back, the seat I was laying on felt like some kind of plastic, and when I looked between the seats I saw a laptop. I racted my brain for answers until it finally clicked, I was in a police cruiser. I've never been arrested before but I've seen a bunch of those cop shows and our school had a police officer come to my school once.

I used my head to push myself up off the ground and as I sat upright my breath caught in my throat at what I saw. There was buildings of all sizes, creatures of all sizes, vehicles of all sizes, and dare I say trains of all sizes. The rising sun cast the entire city in a futuristic like glow and by god did it look amazing.

My memory kicked in again and I almost squealed if I didn't cover my mouth, if that sign is correct then this is one awesome dream.

"I can't believe I'm in Zootopia." I said quietly to myself as I pressed my face against the window.

"Me neither kid, but I think you should have brought some clothes with you." the cop in the front said with a small laugh making me jump. I felt my ears get hot and I covered myself in my embarrassment.

"Don't worry kid we'll get you some clothes, but may I ask, what were you doing out there?" the tiger said as he drove through the city. The question seemed to kick me out of my happy mood and my smile faded. I looked down at the floor of the car and I thought about it myself.

"I- I really don't know." I said truthfully, the tiger sighed when suddenly his radio started to go crazy with chatter from other cops.

"We have shots fired at precinct 12, all available units please respond." the scared mammal said on the other side of coms. The tiger swore and looked back at me for a second before turning on his police lights and sirens and speed off down the road.

As we got closer to the destination I could hear the sounds of gunshots in the distant. My heart rate started to pick up and as we got closer to the action my breathing picked up.

"Why are we going closer to the action?" I asked a little panicked as we passed a police barrier. The tiger looked back at me and sigh before looking back at the road.

"Don't worry kid, stay in the car and you'll be fine." he said reassuringly as he stopped the car. He reached in between the seats in the front of the car before pulling out a shotgun that I somehow didn't see. The sound of a gun being fired reverberated through the air making me jump.

The tiger opened the door and got out of the car, closing the door behind him, leaving me all alone. I looked out of the windshield and screamed as several bullets penetrated it. I quickly jumped to the floor of the car and stayed as low as I could, the sounds of yells and gunshots echoed around me.

I was on the verge of hyperventilating and fear gripped my body like a steel trap, almost like an elephant was holding me down.

But the curiosity got the better of me, piledriving past my fears, and I slowly moved up so I could look out the window. I was shaking uncontrollably and as I looked over the edge of the door my eyes widened.

The front of the police station looked like crap, the glass doors were long gone, and I saw maybe a dozen cop cars acting as barricades a few meters away. Cops of all different species we're all camped behind their cars as bullets riddled them and I could hear their conversation through the car's radio.

"Chief Bogo we need immediate backup, swat teams highly recommend, they are heavily armed and dangerous." one of the officers said quickly before several bullets hitting their police cars. I let out a shaky breath and moved up slowly, my eyes widened as the sound of bullets going through the windshield made me let out a surprise yelp and back down onto the back seat. Covering my face as the bullets went through the seat to my right. I slowly moved my arms away from my face, hyperventilating and I quickly looked towards the door. I jumped up off the seat and lunged towards the handle, viciously tugging at the door handle.

No matter how hard I tried to open the door it wouldn't budge. The tiger must have locked my door and he probably took the keys with him. I begin panicking some more as I started to realize that there is no way for me to get out of this car. I looked back at the windshield and could barely see anything besides the spiderweb of cracks. I let out a yelp and jumped to the floor once again as several more bullets came through the windshield.

I covered my ears and closed my eyes shut in fear, waiting for the firefight to be over a I shacked uncontrollably for what felt like hours. Whines escaped my muzzle as I faintly heard the police radio begin to buzz, I slowly moved my paws away from my ears and noticed that the gunfire stopped.

It was deadly quiet outside and the only thing I could hear was the static of the radio. A few more whines escaped my muzzle as I opened my eyes and slowly pushed myself off of the floor. I looked out of the side windows and noticed the smoke, my brows and ears raising in confusion. I slowly moved towards the window on my left, shaking as I did it. I lightly pressed my face against the window trying to see past the smoke.

My eyes widened in shock and horror as the smoke closer to the station started to clear up, there stood a ram with a rocket launcher on the roof of the police station. He has this evil looking grin on his face as began pointing the rocket launcher toward the police cars. He lets out a echoing laugh as his eyes suddenly find mine through the slightly cracked glass. I let out a scream and jump down to the floor, to scared to think of anything else with a rocket launcher in my direction.

My body froze as the sound of the rocket launcher being fired reached my ears, my breath halted in my throat and my heartbeat echoed like a slow beating drum.

A shock wave from an explosion blew through the car leaving my ears ringing and breaking what was left of windows, followed by a raging fire that swallowed all it touched. I felt the car start to move up off the ground due to the force of the blast and start to do a flip like you see in all those action movies.

I frantically tried to grab onto something as the car flipped onto its top but there was nothing to grab onto. I let out a scream as I floated in the air and a second after the sounds of crushed metal hit my ears, my head slammed into the metal but padded roof of the car.

 **(Anthony POV)**

Well… at least it's not forever I thought to myself optimistically as I went over my parents punishment in my head.

No car, no phone, no video games, if electricity runs it then it's out of the picture, well besides cooking utensils. I will never be alone in this house during the duration of my punishment, and if by the off chance that I am, cameras are now everywhere. ALL house chores are now mine and I rue the day when I have to change my brothers and sisters diapers (lol Zach).

I looked over at Nick who was making coffee and sighed, this is going to be a long six months. Effectively ending my chance at an enjoyable summer, oh and another thing, I can't see any of my friends without both parents approval. Which sucks because Nick will purposely say no to piss me off and Judy's a hair trigger depending on her day.

Though they never said anything about Julie who is technically in a different category. Which is good because we need to talk very very soon about our little fun.

I lazily jumped off the stool and started to walk towards the living room to take a quick nap before Judy got back from picking up the kids.

"Anthony, wait up a sec" Nick said suddenly as he walked up next to me, beckoning me to one of the couches in the living room. I braced myself for another lecture as I sat down on the couch. Nick stood in front of me, looking down at me with a judging frown on his face, when suddenly it turned into a smile.

"Oh man your mom was pissed. I've never seen her that angry before" he said with a laugh as he slapped his knee. My eyebrows and ears raised in confusion and he only laughed more when he saw my face. He walked around the coffee table and sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Wait... so you are not mad that I threw a party without you guys knowing?" I ask him still confused on why he is laughing instead of yelling.

"Oh I'm still mad, you're not getting off that that easy" he said with the shake of his head. My ears lowered and a frown overtook my face.

"Oh don't be such a sourpuss, and besides, at the bottom of my heart" he said as he placed his left paw over his heart.

"I'm proud of you, because you hustled us, like my deep voiced friend would say" he said trying to impersonate Finnick, failing graciously.

"Really?" I asked, unsure on how I should feel about the situation.

"Yeah, you tricked us into believing that we could trust you" he said with his signature smile while patting my back.

"Now, since you have to do all of the chores, I need you to do the dishes… and there's a lot of them" he said with a laugh as he grabbed the remote to the TV. My ears lowered all the way and my frown returned. I stood up with a sigh and started to move to the kitchen again, until the TV turned on.

"Breaking news from the rainforest district, a hostile force has taken over precinct 12 and is currently holding several officers hostage, no word as of yet if any officers have been killed" said one of the news anchors making me stop in my tracks. I ran back into the living room where Nick was already dialing Judy's number or someone at the precinct.

"The main suspect is said to be an adult male ram, his identity and characteristics are still unknown at this time." The female snow leopard announced. The picture turned to a live helicopter camera feed played from one of the news coppers, and there was a ram on the roof, looking into the somewhat clearing smoke. The camera zoomed in on the ram, getting a almost clear picture of the ram holding a rocket launcher. My eyes widened in surprise, questions flying through my mind.

"Where do you get a rocket launcher at" I asked in confusion.

"I have no idea" Nick said quickly as he waited for whoever he was calling to pick up the phone.

I gasped slightly when the ram suddenly fired into the smoke, the camera panned out and a car was seen flipping onto its roof, the entire engine block destroyed and on fire. The fire on the car shined through the smoke and as the camera zoomed in on the destroyed police car. I payed no attention to the news anchors and watched the camera feed. It stayed on it for minutes and was about to move away when suddenly one of the car doors were kicked out.

"Someone's in there" I almost yelled while nick was furiously typing away at his phone.

I watched closely as a small figure slowly moved out of the destroyed car, the small figure stood there for several seconds before sprinting into the smoke, disappearing from view.

"JUDY JUDY thank god, are you alright" Nick panickedly yelled into his phone. I turned to Nick and walked towards him so I could hopefully hear Judy.

"Me and the kids are fine Nick, why are you so worried?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Judy I need you to get home now, there's been an attack at precinct twelve" Nick said quickly as he paced back and forth, Judy's loud gasp echoing through the speaker,

"I'll be home in a few minutes if I break a few traffic laws" she said loudly as tire squealing was heard on the other end.

"As soon as I drop off the kids, were heading over there" Judy yelled determinedly.

"But Judy, were still on vacation technically" Nick said smartly, trying to change her mind.

"YOU BETTER HAVE YOUR GEAR ON WHEN I GET HOME OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY" Judy yelled angrily into her phone making Nick recoil before hanging up. Nick's ears where all the way back and he dropped the phone onto the couch with a sigh.

"Don't tell me you're going down there" I asked in disbelief, hoping he would say no.

"Well carrots seems pretty adamant about it and when she's that mad... it's hard to say no" NIck said with a shrug and his signature smile before he scrambled up the stairs to get ready.

I let out a worried sigh and walked back into the living room and continued to watch the news and they were speculating about who the small figure was. I couldn't put my finger on it but I felt like I knew that small animal.


	41. Chapter 35

**A/N: I want to thank Darkzdragon and X_whitewolf_X, and Flamelight11 for helping me write the chapter.**

 **(? POV)**

I ran down one of the many alleyways and jumped behind a dumpster as I saw several more cops appeared up ahead, I was going to pull my arms apart to look around the corner more discreetly but of course I couldn't. I itched at the handcuffs and carefully looked around the corner, the cops were thankfully gone.

I was about to get up and run again but a surprisingly cold breeze made me shiver. I looked down at myself again and groaned "Of course I had to magically appear here with no clothes" I said quietly to myself. I looked around the corner again and almost screamed, there were several big looking cops walking this way and were only about a yard away. I quickly moved away from the edge of the dumpster and almost slammed against the side of it.

I looked around the alley for an escape, there footfalls getting closer by the second. I didn't see anything to my left and they would surely find me if I threw a bottle to distract them. I looked to my right and all that was there was a wall, but as I looked down my eyes widened in glee and I quickly moved over to the rusted out hole in the dumpster, and it was just big enough for me to squeeze in.

I quickly started to crawl into the hole, crawling past the bags of garbage that made me shiver in disgust. I stopped for a second, listening for the sounds of the cops that seemed to be everywhere. I didn't hear anything but I stayed still and inside the dumpster, scared that there was a cop just waiting for me to pop out.

I let out a groan and shivered as I felt something damp slide down my back. I pulled myself away from it and looked around the small space I was in. My eyes widened slightly as I looked around, I could see in the dark. All the disgusting garbage was visible and… "wait a minute, are those clothes" I said optimistically. I pulled myself through the trash towards the clothes, hoping they were my size, given all the crazy stuff that happened, I just want one good thing to happen today.

I pulled it out from under some trash and thankfully it was a pair of pants, cargo I believe. I slid them on and they were a little loose but I can manage. I looked around for a shirt but after a few minutes I realized I wouldn't be able to put it on.

I pulled at the handcuffs, trying to take them off, but if course that didn't work "stupid handcuffs, why did that stupid tiger even put them on" I said angrily as I tried to take them off again. I started becoming desperate and I started to bite at the cuffs with my teeth. I growled and bit savagely at the chain between the cuffs, when suddenly a light broke through the trash above me.

"Alright who's in there" said a deep voice making me freeze. I stopped chewing on the handcuffs and I didn't say a word or make a sound.

"I know you're in there, you were growling pretty wildly a second ago" he said with a deep laugh. I stayed still and didn't speak, fearing that he was a cop.

"I'm not a cop if that's any consolation" the deep voice said reassuringly, I thought about it for a second but stayed still, he was probably lying, because that deep voice just screams cop.

"Fine, you leave me with no choice, Geronimo!" the deep voice yelled before whoever it was broke through the trash and landed next to me. I quickly moved away and started to pull myself towards the top.

"There you are you little shit" said the deep voice to my right before I felt a surprisingly small paw grab the lower part of my leg. I continued to pull myself up but whatever was holding had a very strong grip. I tried to kick whoever was holding my leg but it wasn't working, his grip just got tighter.

"Will you stop squirming you little shit" the voice yelled angrily behind me.

"Let go of me" I yelled out fearfully before landing a solid blow to its small face, making the animal growl angrily behind me.

"Oh you don't know when to quit do ya" the animal said angrily before I felt claws dig painfully into my leg. I yelped in pain and tried to kick him off, but nothing was working. I saw the light above the last layer of trash and finally broke the surface of the dumpster. I sucked in a deep breath of fresher air and quickly grabbed the edge of the dumpster, frantically pulling myself and whatever was holding me out of the dumpster. I stood up on the edge, the animal's paw still around my leg when suddenly the animal growled again and I slipped off of the dumpster.

The small animal had surprising strength and held onto me, making me do a 180 and slam into the side of the dumpster. I let out a painful groan and held my nose gently, I felt myself move up and down as the animal moved around above me.

"So you're a raccoon, a kid raccoon, a kid raccoon with cuffs on. So, what happened to you" the deep voiced animal asked inquisitively above me. I looked up hesitantly and the animal that was holding me was defiantly smaller than me, with huge ears in tow.

"What? Surprised to see I'm so small? He asked questionably. I looked away for a second before nodding, the whatever it was nodded his head.

"So... what did you do" the animal asked again, making me groan on the inside. I quickly tried thinking of something different from the truth, but that has rarely worked in the past, I let out a sigh.

"I was passed out on the side of the road outside of the town" I said quickly, trying to contain my groan. The small mammal raised his eyebrow in question.

"Outside of town? There's got to be more?" he asked, his persistence was pissing me off.

"I-I was naked" I said quietly hoping he wouldn't hear it, but the small mammal let out a boisterous laugh, almost dropping me. I groaned as he continued to laugh "curse you and your damn ears" I said quietly only to make him laugh harder. I dangled there for a few minutes as I waited for the mammal's laughter to die down.

"So did you naturalist club guys go on a field trip" he asked with a laugh making me growl angrily, effectively ending his annoyingly deep laugh.

"I'm not apart of that club, for all I know I was KIDNAPPED" I said loudly as I crossed my arms in anger and confusion.

"Wo little bud don't get your panties in a bunch" he said in a somewhat calming manner, which turned into a laugh.

"I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY" I angrily yelled at him before trying to kick my leg in an attempt to get out of his grasp,

"Wait a second… you're the kid from the flipped car" he said but more like stated as he stared down at me. I froze and slowly looked up at him, only to see his eyes open wide. He let go and I let out a yelp of surprise as gravity pulled me down. I brought my arms up and kept my head from hitting the pavement and I landed painfully on my back.

"What the hell" I groaned out as laid there on the pavement, rubbing my arms slightly due to the pain.

He chuckled. "You seem a little young to be cussing kid."

"Well when you get hurt it's hard not to" I said angrily as I glared at him. He let out a little chuckle before jumping down onto the pavement beside me, looking over me with a little worry.

"Now let's get those cuffs off of you" he said with a smile before digging into his pocket and pulling out what looked like a key.

"How did you even get that" I asked in confusion as he inserted the key into the lock.

"Well when you have a friend in the force, you "borrow" a few things" he said mischievously before twisting the key and the cuffs falling into my lap with a clink. I rubbed my wrists and looked back up at the fox… wait a second… where have I heard that deep voice before?

"Umm thank you…" I drawled out, hoping he would tell me his name.

"The names Finnick kit" he said with a slight smile before his frown returned. My eyes widened in recollection, and I once again had to hold the fanboy at bay. Finnick was my favorite character in Zootopia one and two (let's all pretend Zootopia two is a thing), and of course I ran into him out of all people… well animals.

"Now let's get you to a hospital kit, almost being blown up isn't good for anyone" he said as he pulled me up. I didn't resist and let him pull me down the alleyway supposedly towards the van, but if it was anyone else I would be running. We walked out of the alleyway and his van was right there, he quickly opened the side door and ushered me inside.

He shut the door behind me and I moved over to a small couch that was there, sitting down as the van sprung to life.

 **Nick & Judy**

"What do you mean we can't help" Judy yelled angrily into her phone as Nick drove down the road towards the rainforest district. The traffic seeming to dissipate as they got closer to the rainforest district, and you could almost see the smoke above the environmental walls.

"But sir there has to be something I can do" Judy pleaded into her phone, not wanting or willing to sit out and watch as others were potentially hurt.

"I'm sorry Hopps but swat teams are already on scene, and any more personal would just add more confusion into the mix, stay away, now excuse me I have get down there" Bogo said quickly as several noised went off in the background.

"There's gotta be something sir" Judy pleaded again as she stared intently ahead. The line with the chief suddenly went quiet, almost making Judy panic.

"I may actually got something for you, head to central savanna hospital, the kid that was in the car is there now, I need you to find out what happened to him and why he was there since the officer the car belongs to is currently in critical condition" He said quickly, the sound of sirens echoing through the phone speakers.

Both Nick and Judy's eyes widened and before Judy said anything Nick did an illegal U turn.

"We are on our way sir" Judy said quickly before hanging up and looking over at Nick.

"We need to get to that hospital now, I hope that kit's alright" Judy said quickly with a little fear in her voice as they sped down the streets of Zootopia. There sirens allowed them to speed through Zootopia in record time, and before long they saw the front of the hospital. Several ambulances were leaving and a helicopter was landing on the roof, presumably dropping off injured cops and/or civilians.

"Nick, park in the front, we need to get in there asap" Judy said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"You got it carrots." Nick said as he basically jumped the curb into the parking lot, before sliding into a parking space. Nick and Judy bolted out of the car and almost broke the door upon entry, leaving all the animals in the lobby surprised.

"We need to see the kit" Judy almost screamed, scaring the sheep receptionist a little. Nick let out a little chuckle before moving Judy aside.

"What my partner means is that we need to see the kit that was in the car at the police precinct in the rainforest district" he explained calmly while glancing at the worried Judy.

"Oh you mean the raccoon, well let see what room he is in, give me a minute please." the sheep kindly responded. While the sheep typed away Judy started to pace back and forth, while thinking the slow sheep wasn't typing fast enough.

"Um sir, he's on the third floor, room 198, undergoing x-rays at the moment, it's not the best time to do whatever you're gonna do" the sheep said nervously.

"We'll wait in the lobby, just make sure to come and tell us when he's not being examined, and thank you" Nick said with a nod before pushing Judy over to the lobby waiting room. There was a dozen or so chairs so we quickly found two and sat down.

Judy's foot was tapping a million times a second and she was holding her arms close to her body in worry. Nick has seen her act like this before and it was when Lillian fell off the table a year ago, so to him she looked like she was on full mother mode.

Which is kinda strange considering she's never met the kid before.

"Yo Nick, what brings you here" said a surprised fennec fox that was walking towards them.

"Finnick?!" both Nick and Judy bellowed out in surprise. Finnick let out a chuckle before jumping into a seat in front of them.

"You guys here for that kit right?" Finnick guessed as he took off his aviator glasses. Both Nick and Judy looked confused before answering.

"Y-yes, but how would know that Finnick?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, it ain't exactly public yet" Judy said suspiciously while eyeing him.

"I didn't listen in on your police channels if that's what you think, I found the kid and brought him here" Finnick said with a huff, irritated by their silent accusations.

Both of their eyes widened at Finnick's statement. Judy stood up almost immediately, the worry flooding out of her eyes.

"How was he when you found him?" Judy quickly asked the fennec fox while jumping over to him.

"Wo, calm down momma bunny, he looked fine when I found him… now get off my chair" he said with a little irritation. Judy let out a sigh of relief before his words fully registered.

"Momma bunny?" Judy asked with a raised brow as she stared down at Finnick. Nick let out a laugh and nodded slightly, which got him a surprisingly quick punch in the arm from Judy.

"Ow, you have a stronger punch than expected" Nick said with a smile as he rubbed his right shoulder.


	42. Co-Writer Needed

I'm still looking for experienced writers who want to help me write my chapters for this story. If you have google doc just pm your email and I will send you an invite.


	43. Chapter 36

_**? POV**_

Well those doctors weren't touchy at all, making me do all those weird tests, drugging me up. I wouldn't mind scratching a few of their faces, if only if it wasn't for that stupid security guard. I sat quietly in my bed, flipping through the channels on the TV as the morphine worked its magic. My ear perked up as the handle to the door started to go down before clicking open, revealing the badger nurse and antelope doctor.

"Well little kit, we have good news… you're completely fine" he said finally, he should realize that suspense doesn't help.

"All you have are a few cuts and bruises, should heal up in a week or two" the doctor reassured as he read over his clipboard.

"But we are going to keep you overnight for observation" the doctor said as he handed the nurse the clipboard.

I groaned mentally. "Well I guess I have nowhere else to go." I thought to myself.

My ears perked up again as someone knocked on the door. The nurse quickly walked to the door and opened it a crack, a small gasp leaving her mouth.

She turned her head to the doctor "Um Dr. Wingstone, the police are here" she stated in a whisper. My eyes widened in surprise and I almost jumped out of the bed.

Wingstone let out a chuckle of amusement and mentioned for her to let them in. The door swung open and I froze once again, there stood two more of my favorite fictional characters.

Judy and Nick walked into the room and stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at me with worried eyes.

"Doctor, by any chance can we speak to him alone" Nick asked.

"Yeah, no problem" the doctor said with a smile before leaving the room with the nurse. I took a deep breath as the door closed and it felt like their eyes were beating down into me.

"Hey little guy, do you have a name" Judy asked as she walked around to the right side of the bed. I looked at her and took another deep breath before nodding my head.

Judy smiled warmly "Would you mind telling us" she asked with a welcoming smile. I looked at her then Nick before answering "m-my name i-is Sonic" I stuttered out nervously.

Nick walked up next to Judy and put up his best smile "Well it nice to meet you Sonic, we have a few questions we would like to ask you."

I slowly nodded my head in response and Judy and Nick both nodded happily.

Judy pulled out a notepad and flipped open to the first few pages "So Sonic, why were you in the car, and naked" she asked as she scribbled something down.

"The officer wasn't doing anything, inappropriate was he" Nick asked suddenly.

My eyes widened in surprise "No no, he wasn't doing that" I said quickly making Judy raise a brow in suspicion.

"Are you sure" Judy asked again as she eyed me down.

I felt my cheeks flush up and I looked down at the bed "he didn't do anything like that" I said in a whisper.

Judy put her hand on my paw in a reassuring manner "It's ok Sonic, we believe you."

I looked up at her and smiled a little "So why were you naked" Nick asked getting back to the point. My cheeks flushed up again with the added benefit of my ears.

I looked back down at the bed and considered on what exactly I should tell them, I don't want to sound crazy. I looked back up at them before answering them "I woke up n-naked in the forest outside of Zootopia, I-I-I don't r-remember... how I got there, but I wondered around the f-forest for a way out, a-and by the time I found a road I was completely exhausted and I p-passed out on the side of the r-road" I stuttered out nervously. Judy's and Nick's eyes widened at what I said.

"The tiger officer found me and was going to bring me to the precinct or something, until…" I droned off as I looked down at the bed and I hugged my arm.

Judy suddenly jumped onto the bed and gave me a hug, I was surprised at first but I hesitantly hugged her back.

"You'll be alright Sonic; the bad animals won't get to you anymore" she said in a comfort voice. I was confused by her words until it finally clicked, they think I was abducted and/or raped. I'll let them think that for now, the real reason would make me look crazy.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything before you woke up" Nick asked as he looked at me intently. I looked down at the bed and shook my head, making sure he didn't see my eyes.

He scribbled something down on his own notepad "Um Judy, can we talk in the hall" he said with a certain edge in his voice. Judy gave me one last squeeze before pulling away and following Nick out of the room.

As the door shut it I let out a sigh of relief, I don't know if I made this worse or better.

 _ **Nick POV**_

The door shut with a thud and I turned to Judy with a scowl on my face "I can't believe those bastards got another one" I almost yelled out.

"What?" Judy asked in confusion.

"I've been looking into recent child abduction cases and the last 9 have all been dumped into the forest outside of Zootopia with no clothes" I said with a growl.

Judy gasp at this. "Are you serious Nick?"

I nodded with a growl and looked at the door, almost tempted to storm in there. I looked back at Judy and she looked a 100% worse then I felt.

This is going to be a long day.

 _ **Anthony POV**_

I saw Jayden disappear behind the corner before a huge smash emanated through the house, more plates by the sound. I let out a growl and was about to go to the little annoyance when suddenly two more of them jumped on my back. They suddenly pushed forward and I fell face first into the floor.

"We got you big brother" Justin yelled while Jessica giggling amusingly.

I groaned "Why did Judy and Nick leave me with you guys?" Jayden came running back around and did a belly flop onto my back next to the other two.

"Because you're so fun to sleep on" Jayden said particularly loud, followed by the sound of several taps of claws. My eyes widened in horror and I tried to get up, but the three traitors on top of me held me down.

Lillian, Nick Jr, and Stephanie came running around the corner and let out cute little gasps before jumping onto my head, back, and legs.

"You guys are little devils" I said with the wave of my fist before letting my arm collapse to the ground. There tired giggles echoed through the house before they faded into cute little snores. I let out a defeated sigh before closing my eyes, letting my own fatigue take hold.

Whenever I have to watch the kids it always ends in this way, it kind of sucks but it always a nice way to fall asleep.

Suddenly I heard the door opening and Judy's gasp echoed through the house. I let out a defeated laugh before letting sleep take over. The last thing I heard was the amused chuckle of Nick and the scream of Judy as she walked into the kitchen.


	44. Chapter 37

**A/N: I want to thank X_whitewolf_X and** **Saraka_Kohera** **for helping me write the chapter. Also make sure you Favorite and Review it really helps me**

Lets just say I woke up with Jayden on my back, while Judy stared angrily down at me. I don't know why but it seemed to be something to do with the… shooting, hostile takeover, I don't know, it's all very complicated. It was a rather average morning but it was weird when Nick and Judy didn't at least give me a little lecture about getting better control of the kids. That was just not like them. Though, it probably had to do something with whatever they were assigned to do - because they were out the door before Nick even touched his coffee.

So that left me with watching over the kids. Again.

I walked towards the couch and looked around the room for any of the kids before sitting down and turning on the TV. The usual news cycle that I've come to get bored over was let's say, thoroughly shaken up. All the anchors were rabbling on about everything from terrorism to mental illnesses, in which they had no evidence for any of it. I sighed, fearmongering at its greatest.

I continued to watch TV even though it was silly, when I suddenly felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Who calls this early in the morning, like come on" I groaned out as I lazily reached into my pocket and pull out my phone. I didn't bother to look at the caller ID and I answered the phone "Yello" I said nonchalantly into the speakers.

The other end was silent and I was almost about to hang up, when suddenly Julie said "Anthony… we need to talk." My eyes widened in surprise and I quickly fumbled with the remote before turning it down all the way. "Yeah, what do you want to talk about?" I asked with a little edge in my voice. She had that tone of voice that you see in all those romantic type movies, particularly the break up voice, and I was starting to think the worse.

I heard her shaky voice on the other side "do you remember the night of the party" she said in a worried whisper. I raised my brow in confusion "yeah I do, what about it" I asked curiously. I heard her exhale and let out a small whine "I think… I'm pregnant."

My eyes widened and my body froze, ohhhh this is much worse. I shakily brought the phone back up to my ear.

"J-Julie you're joking right?" I asked hesitantly, silently hoping she was.

Her breath suddenly sharpened "I would not joke about this Anthony, I got one of those self-testing things and it read positive" she explained quickly. It slowly processed through my mind and I let out a shaky breath, this can't be happening. Judy and Nick are going to kill me. I stood up from the couch and basically ran into the kitchen before leaning on the counter.

"A-are y-you sure it's mine" I asked hesitantly, instantly regretting what I just asked.

I could basically see her explode in anger "OF COURSE IT IS YOU FUCKING IDIOT" she yelled into the speakers. I recoiled as I heard something smash in the background "WHOOO DO YOU THINK WAS MY FIRST? YOU!" she yelled out.

"Julie I'm sor-" Before I could finish I was interrupted.

"DO YOU THINK I WOULD CHEAT ON YOU WITH ANOTHER ANIMAL, AFTER WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR TWO YEARS." she screamed, making me have to hold the phone away from my head.

I heard another thing smash on her end and I quickly brought it back to my head "No no no, it's just… I thought…" I tried to get it out but was unable to.

"WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG" she yelled again before she suddenly hung up the phone.

I stared at my phone in disbelief as what just happened fully registered in my brain. I dropped the phone onto the counter and covered my face with my paws, I couldn't hold back the slight scream I had walled up in my throat for the past minute. My scream was somewhat muffled by my paw but not by much. I started to pace back and forth, panic starting to set in.

This can't be happening this can't be happening this can't be happening. The thought ran through my head a mile a minute and I quickly picked up my phone and dialed her back. The ringer slowly antagonized me every second and after the four or so rings, she didn't answer. My eyes widened in horror and I quickly called her again, but she didn't answer.

I fumbled with my phone and quickly texted her several dozen times, and still no response. I stood there for what felt like hours as I stared at my phone, and when she finally did, it wasn't much.

'I'll be over in an hour' It read. My eyes widened and I slowly typed OK back before putting my phone in my pocket. My chest felt like it was going to explode and all I could hear was a deafening ring, this isn't good.

"Anthony you ok?" I practically jumped before turning to see Nick Jr who was rubbing his sleepy eyes. I struggled to get my words out but I mutter a weak "y-yeah I'm good" I said trying to make myself seem convincing.

I clear my throat. "W-what are doing out of bed - I thought you were taking a nap with your brother and sisters?" I asked quickly. He let out a cute yawn before answering "I was, then you screamed" he stated obviously.

My ears flatten on my head as I went over and picked up my baby brother. I quickly thought of something "Yeah, I just got mad at one of my games" I said with a smile, hoping he would buy it. He looked at me closely before slowly nodding his head in agreement.

He yawned again as he began nuzzling his small furry head into the crook of my neck "Please don't scream again... I'm trying to…" he mumbled before falling asleep.

I smiled at my sleeping baby brother before kissing him on top of his head. I walked back into the living room and up the stairs. His little snores filled the hallway and I gently opened his door and walked over to his bed before gently laying him down on it. He did a little stretch with a cute little yawn, he swatted at the air then rolled over to his side facing away from me. I smiled warmly before carefully making my way to his door and out of the room.

I let out a shaky sigh and made my way back downstairs. Well… today is gonna be a headache.

 **1 Hour Later**

I was waiting silently on the couch for Julie to come knocking on the door ready to rip my tail off and shove it down my throat. Well maybe not the tail part but she'll definitely cuss me out, I really wish I didn't ask that question.

Hell has nothing a vixen scorned, that's what Nick tells me.

As I thought about all the nasty things that Julie was going to say to me, I suddenly heard a knock at the door. I quickly looked towards the door, my heart caught in my throat. Another few knocks echoed through the house and I slowly stood up.

I began to walk towards the front door and as I finally made it to the door a few more knocks echoed through the house "YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR ANTHONY" she screamed.

I recoiled a little bit and I put my paw on the handle, I really hoped she didn't wake up the kits.

I opened the door and a very angry vixen was standing there. I let out an awkward smile but she pushed past me and walked towards the kitchen.

I gulped very nervously and closed the door before walking towards the kitchen and stopping by the door. Julie stood by the sink with her purse on the table to my left and something in her paw. Upon closer inspection I realized it was one of those pregnancy tests.

I let out a shaky breath.

She smirked for some reason "That was exactly how I felt when I found out and I can't believe you asked that fucking question, especially… no, I'm not here to argue. Just to talk" she said while she suppressed her anger to the best of her ability.

She took a deep breath in, and then exhaled, relieving all of her previous anger. "Look, Julie, I'm really sorry" I started to say. "I was panicking and, I didn't know what to do, and this, this has never happened before and-" I stuttered in a brief moment of panic.

"Shhhh, Anthony. It's ok. I overreacted, I'm as stressed as shit too you know?" She muttered softly. "But we have to get through this, together" She finished.

I began walking closer to her. "Julie I promise I will help you through this." I told her as I put my paw on her stomach and smiled at her.

She put the pregnancy test on the counter next to her and put her paw on top of mine, looking at me with love in her eyes.

"Nick and Judy are going to fucking kill me though" I half joked. She responded with a light chuckle. "I love you Anthony" She told me, her voice filled with passion. "And I love you too" I replied with as much love as possible.

We were about to kiss but of course we were interrupted.

The door opened and closed suddenly and we quickly pulled away as Nick jogged into the kitchen, looking more tired than anything. He glanced at us before moving towards the fridge and pulling out the milk jug. He proceeded to chug about half of it down before letting out a moan of pleasure as he finished. He glanced back at us "You guys... have no idea, Judy wouldn't give me the keys to the cruiser… and" he couldn't finish before he started drinking again.

Me and Julie just stared at him in confusion. "Um are you ok ?" Julie asked him in a concerned tone. He paused his drinking a looked at Julie before nodding, when suddenly his eyes widened. The three quarters empty milk jug slipped from his fingers and it smashed into the floor. He straightened up and looked at something in between us.

I looked to where his eyes were pointing to and I realized he was looking at Julie's pregnancy test. Julie couldn't move fast enough as she grabbed it and hid it behind her back, like that would help.

"Anthony please tell me that wasn't what I think it was." he asked as his shocked expression turned into a glare.

"Ummm well you see…" I tried to think of something but I horribly failed.

He started to laugh quietly and he rubbed his brows before leaving joking at us in disbelief "And I thought this week couldn't get worse" he said.

He walked towards Julie and held his paw out expectantly "Give it to me NOW Julie" he ordered. His glare cut into her and she quickly gave in before giving it to him.

He closely inspected it before shaking his head. He gave it back to Julie before taking out his phone and typing into it. He put his phone back into his pocket before looking back at Julie. His usual smile suddenly appeared and he placed his right paw on her left shoulder.

"Now Julie I'm gonna need you to come with me" he said sternly. She looked worried and I was definitely worried "um, why sir?" she asked.

"We're just gonna take a little trip to the store and Anthony while we are gone clean up that milk will you." Nick told

 **Nick's POV**

How could Anthony be so stupid? First he goes and throws a party behind our back, though It was a nice party, I am still disappointed in him. Then this happens? How could he do this to himself?

He's only 18.

He shouldn't have a child on his mind. It would just break him. I have to see if that test was true, for both Anthony and Julie's sake. Poor Julie, she must be so stressed.

I looked over at Julie, who was fidgeting in the passenger side seat. She didn't look like the confident girl that she had become.

"Relax a bit, I'm sure that test was a dud" I said to her, trying to convince not only her but myself that this wasn't happening. She didn't even look up. She must be so far into her thoughts that she has cut herself off.

I sighed and focused my attention back on the road. I decided to focus on getting us to the store.

Once we arrived, I rushed in, not even bothering to gain Julie's attention. I knew she wouldn't respond to me. I rushed through the doors and over to the aisle with the tests in them, though it took me a few minutes to find.

To be honest, if it were any other time I would be embarrassed to walk over and grab the item, but in this moment I didn't care. So I grabbed the item and walked to the check-out line. I was so glad to find that no one was there and it was only the casher.

I quickly payed for the test before rushing out of the door. My tail held down in an upset manner. I continued to rush over to the car and opened the door. Tossing the bag with the test to Julie and hopping into the driver seat. I started the car and started to drive back towards the house.

"Why did you get another test? I was already tested positive." Julie questioned sadly. I glanced at her before focusing back on the road.

"The first test could have been a dud; this one is confirmation if you are or not." I told her. She stayed quiet the rest of the way to the house. Once we arrived, we were greeted by Anthony at the door. He was pacing back and forth. I smiled slightly as I parked before my face went impassive. I got out of the car as Anthony rushed over to help Julie.

He looked so panicked, he was checking her over and asking if she was hurt. At least I know he cares for the girl.

"Julie, go inside and take that test." I ordered, causing Julie to look at me and nod. She walks past Anthony and into the house. Anthony looked confused before his face gets a look of realization. He nodded to me before rushing into the house after Julie. I shook my head.

What was I going to do with him?

 **Anthony's POV (After Nick and Julie leaves)**

What?

What just happened?

I just found out I was going to be a father, Julie got angry when I accidentally accused her of cheating on me, Julie comes to my house, shows me the test, Dad comes home and sees said test, when takes Julie store. You could say I have had a very eventful day.

I sighed and did as dad said by cleaning the milk that he spilled. Granted it was mine and Julie's fault. Cleaning up the milk wasn't hard when you had other things on your mind. I really don't even remember cleaning it. There was so many things on my mind, that it was blank. Do you know that feeling?

I look around to find myself on the couch in the living room. I don't remember sitting down. I laid down with a sigh, my furry arm resting over my eyes. Everything was quiet. The kids were taking their nap, and I'm the only one in the house at the moment. I guess dad was so focused on taking Julie to the store, he forgot that I really wasn't supposed to be home alone unless it was a Police emergency.

I laid there for about ten minutes until I couldn't take it and stood up. My mind wouldn't stay on one thing and my paws wouldn't stop shaking. I looked at the clock and realized the nearest store wasn't that far away and they should be back soon.

I walked outside, and stood right outside the door to wait until they pulled in. When they pulled in, I stopped pacing, which I guess I started to do without realizing. I rushed over to Julie to check her over, making sure she was ok. Well as ok as she could get, being as stressed out as she is.

"Julie, go inside and take that test." I watch as Julie nods at dad and walks past me into the house. I look after her in confusion then look over at dad.

Test? What test?

That is when it clicked. Dad had taken her to the store to get another test. I mean, it is entirely possible that the first test was a dud.

I focused back on dad and nodded to him in thanks before trotting after Julie. I rushed up the stairs as quiet as I could so I wouldn't wake up my younger siblings. I walked over to the bathroom door, that Julie was in. I knocked on the door and waited for her reply.

"I'll be out in a minute" came a slightly muffled voice. I nodded, though she couldn't see me, and sat down next to the door. After what seemed like forever, the beautiful fox that was my girlfriend stepped out of the bathroom. Her red fur seemed to glow from my point of view.

I stood up as quickly as I could, catching her attention. She turned to me, a small smile adorned her face.

"The test was negative" She said, her voice filled with relief. My mind went blank before relief flooded my system. I smiled brightly before hugging her to my chest. I heard her sigh as she snuggled up to my chest. We stood there for a few minutes until she pulled away.

"I think we should go tell Nick the good news." She smiled. I nodded and grasp her paw in mine, leading her down the stairs where my dad was at.

Once we reached him, we found him on the phone. His face was screwed in discomfort and worry. I looked at Julie and she looked back at me. We faced Nick again just as he hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry guys but Anthony you're going to have to come with me to the station. Julie could you watch the kids for a while? I'll call Judy's parents on the way over to have them come and look after them for a while." We nodded unsurely, as dad walked around the house gathering his police equipment.

Before we left, I said bye to Julie and told her I would see her later. Dad forced me into the car right after, not giving me much of a chance to say much more. As soon as I got out of my confusion, we were already down the road, the siren's blaring on the car.

What's happening?


	45. Chapter 38

**A/N: I want to thank** **Saraka_Kohera** **for helping me write the chapter. Also make sure you Favorite and Review it really helps me**

 **Judy POV**

"Hi, I'm Amber Wisepelt and this is my husband Brethe Wisepelt and we came here because we saw this ad in the paper. Did you really find our son? Did you really find Drice?" I walked out of Sonic's room to see a small female raccoon standing in front of the receptions desk. Next to her stood a cheetah.

"Umm, let me see." The receptionist said before typing away on her computer. I walked closer, trying to listen to what was being said.

"No, no one by the name of Drice has been permitted. Do you have the wrong hospital?" The poor receptionist said. The female looked shocked before holding up the newspaper from this morning. The male looked around, seemingly in worry.

"But right here, this is him, this is my son Drice." The woman held up the newspaper that was in her paws, to show the picture of Sonic that was on the front. My face probably went to an expression of confusion at that moment.

"Ma'am, the name of that patient is not Drice. That patient's name is Sonic, you must have the wrong person." I say walking up. The two looked over at me in shock before the female grinned. The male just stood behind the female raccoon looking in another direction.

"Ah, Mrs. Hopps or is it Mrs. Wilde now! What are you doing here at this hour?" The racoon said, with a smile.

"I am here to watch over Sonic until his parents arrive." I say formally, my hands laced behind my back.

"Well you don't have to look over him anymore, we are here to pick our son up." She smiled. I raised my fluffy eyebrow in question.

"Didn't you say your son's name was Drice?"

"It is, he must have just hit his head and couldn't remember his name." The woman said, her smile never faltering. The cheetah still hasn't looked in my direction yet.

"What proof do you have that he is your son?"

"I have his birth certificate and a picture of him." She says pulling said things from the bag on her shoulder. She holds the papers out to me at which I take into my paws. I study the documents to the best of my abilities. The birth certificate was right. His age matches, as well as blood type. The picture was of Sonic, or Drice, but something still felt fishy about this.

"Oh, Officer Hopps what are you doing here?" I looked up to spot Chief Bogo. I sent him a small smile before holding up the documents for him to take.

"These two are claiming to be Sonic's parents and have the paper's proving so." I say as he takes the documents from my paws. He looks over the documents before nodding and handing the papers back to the woman.

"Well you seem to have correct documentation, you can check him out." I looked at the Chief in disbelief. Shouldn't we have a blood test done to them to find out if they are telling the truth. How could he have let them go, just like that?

"But chief-" I said only to be shushed by him. His face had a look of annoyance. My muzzle snapped shut in that instant. I didn't want to anger the Chief farther. I sighed and followed the couple as they checked Sonic out of the hospital before walking to his room. When they opened the door, Sonic asked a very surprising question.

"Who are you people and what are you doing in my room?" I walked over to the door and stood in the doorway. I watched as Sonic sat up with his back against the bedrest.

"I'm Amber and this is my husband, Brethe. We are your parents. You must have hit your head, my baby Drice." The woman said before walking over and hugging Sonic. I watched as Sonic shook his head and shoved the woman away.

"I don't know who you are." The woman shakes her head and shushes him softly, pulling him into another hug. Sonic struggled before going still at the comforting words she was saying into his ear. The woman pulled away and smiled at Sonic, her paws resting on his shoulders.

"You ready to go home?" I sighed as Sonic nodded, his head down low. I walked softly into the room, catching the attention of the animals there.

"Well since that is settled, I want to say that Son- Drice, if you ever need us, just call." I say handing him a piece of paper with nick and I's number on it. Drice nodded, his head low as he got up. His hospital garb going down to his knees.

"Oh, here hon, we brought you some clothes." The woman said handing Drice a set from her bag. Drice took the clothes from her paws and walked into the bathroom that was in the room, only to come out moments later completely clothed.

I watched as the raccoon linked paws with Drice and her husband before she dragged them both out the door and down the hall. All the while the husband still hadn't looked at me. Something just wasn't right here. I need to get to the bottom of this.

I walked out of the room and towards the reception desk. I then noticed I was too short to see over the counter. I grunted slightly before hopping as high as I could to catch the receptionist's attention.

"What can I do for you, Officer?" The doe asked, looking over the counter down at me.

"Could I look through the birth and death records?" I asked nicely. The lady gave me an unsure look.

"Can you actually do that without a search warrant?" I froze for a second, why hadn't I thought about the warrant. I sighed before pulling out my portable laptop. I typed away, issuing a search warrant on the hospital documents.

When the warrant was issued, I closed my laptop and pulled out my cell. When my cell flashed on to show a picture of my family causing me to smile softly before dialing Clawhauser's number. The other side gave a click as it was picked up.

"Thanks Gideon, Hello?" I hear feintly before Ben's voiced ringed into my ear.

"Hey Ben, I issued a search warrant. Do you mind printing it out and coming over to the hospital?" I said, knowing Ben would do it because he was just that nice.

"Sure Judy, be over in a flash!" He says before hanging up. I smile softly before sticking my phone back into my pocket to wait for the Cheetah that is Officer Benjamin Clawhauser.

It wasn't long until he arrived with Gideon at his side and a paper in his paw. He looked to be out of breath and his face a mess. His muzzle was blue. I shook my head as he stopped in front of me.

"Here you go Judy. The search warrant you wanted." He panted, Gideon rubbed his back to help his breathing.

"Thank you for doing this Ben." I smiled, taking the document and turning to the receptionist.

"Here is the search warrant to search the birth and death record of the hospital." I say handing her the warrant. The doe looked at the paper and nodded, handing me her keys.

"Walk down the hall, at the first junction take a left, and the room for the written documents is the first door on the right." She says before typing away on her computer. I look over at Ben to see his confused look.

"Just follow me and I'll explain later." I say before walking down the hall, following the directions from the receptionist all the way to the written documents room. I put the key in the lock and opened the door. As I opened the door, dust goes flying causing it to fly into my nose. This, of course, caused me to sneeze. Which, in a chain reaction, caused more dust to go flying and Benjamin, with Gideon, to sneeze as well.

"Someone needs to learn to dust at least once a century." Gideon said in a seemingly joking manner, his paw waving the dust away from his nose.

"I don't think this room has been touched in awhile." Ben said, running a finger across a file cabinet only for a line of dust to appear it, leaving a clean space where he swiped said finger.

"Ok, I want you two to help me find the birth certificate of Drice Wisepelt, and if possible, any medical records and a possible death certificate." I explained, they gave me a confused look before looking at each other and shrugging. I watched as they started with the files on the shelf before I joined them, starting on the opposite side.

By the time we joined in the middle, we only had his birth certificate and a small file of medical records. The only medical history he has is the fact that he was born with a weak immune system so he stayed in the hospital a few weeks after he was born. When he was ten he broke his arm and it stayed in a cast for a couple of weeks before it was taken off. Other than that, there was nothing.

I grunted in frustration, putting the file I just looked through back onto the shelf. This didn't make any sense! There are no medical records after the age of eleven, and he should have had a checkup every year for his immune system. I mean, the checkup was documented every other year until he turned thirteen. What changed? I need to find out.

"Can't ya look do these types a' things in tha computer system?" Gideon asks, his country accent thick on his voice. He had a point. I nodded to him and rushed out the door, leaving Gideon and Ben behind to catch up. I shot back over to the receptionist desk.

"Hey, Miss, do you mind if I search through the computer documents as well?" The doe receptionist looked down at me from over the counter before nodding and motioned me to come behind the desk. I walked behind the desk just as she stood from her chair, letting me take her seat. I hopped in her chair and stood in it, typing away on her computer.

By the time Gideon and Ben caught up with me, I was done looking through the computer documents and I still found nothing that we didn't already know. I groaned in annoyance as I walked out from behind the receptions desk. I needed help with this.

I looked over at Gideon and Ben to find that Gideon now had blue around his muzzle. I deadpanned before pulling out my cell, deciding that those two were not going to be much help. I dialed the familiar number of my husband, and waited for the click that indicated that the other person picked up.

After hearing the click and the voice of my husband, I proceeded to explain to him my predicament. I tried to make my voice sound as worried as I could so he would come and not just tell me to back off and not to worry, like he normally does with these types of things.

Once he told me he was on the way to the station, I hung up and ran out of the hospital to my car. I took off down the road at my fastest speed, hoping to make it to the station before Nick. Now I just need to hope my instinct isn't trying to trick me.

 **Sonic's POV (Still in the hospital)**

I sat on my hospital bed, glaring at the wall. I was annoyed, for I had a rude awakening. I was enjoying my nice, warm sleep when, BAM!, I'm greeting the floor with my face. I wasn't very amused.

I was brooding in my own thoughts, cursing the gods of gravity for the awakening. I was so far into my thoughts that I almost didn't hear my room door open. I was broken from my thoughts and looked over at the door, thinking it was Judy only to be greeted by an unfamiliar pair.

One was a female raccoon, very pretty might I add, and the other was a heavyset cheetah. I looked at them in confusion as I sit up against my headrest.

"Who are you people and what are you doing in my room?" I growled out, looking at the pair suspiciously. The woman walked over towards me and stopped at the end of the bed, while the male stayed near the door.

"I'm Amber and this is my husband, Brethe. We are your parents. You must have hit your head, my baby Drice." The woman said before walking closer and wrapping her paws around me. My mind whirled and I jerked in her grasp, pushing her away.

"I don't know who you are." The woman shakes her head and shushes me softly before pulling me into another hug. I growled slightly and started to struggle.

"You be quiet and act like our son or I'll do to you what I have done with the rest." My eyes widen slightly before going to their original expression. My body going still in her grasp. What did she do to the others? Do I even want to know what happened to the others? She then pulled away, a smile plastered on her face and paws resting on my shoulder.

"You ready to go home?" She asked, her eyes held a glint that said don't say anything. So, I just nodded not wanting to disobey her and find out what happened to the others.

"Well since that is settled, I want to say that Son- Drice, if you ever need us, just call." I hear Judy say as she walks in, catching everyone's attention. She was holding out a piece of paper, which I took, that held both Nick and Judy's number on it. I nodded, and stood up, my head towards the ground. I completely forgot about the hospital gown that adorned my body.

"Oh, here hon, we brought you some clothes." The woman said holding out clothes, which she had retrieved from her bag. I, reluctantly, took the clothes and walked to the bathroom that was attached to my room. I set the clothes on the counter and looked up at myself in the mirror.

Why did this have to happen to me?

When I was done getting dressed, I walked out and was greeted by a smiling raccoon, a fidgeting cheetah, and a smiling Judy. I was then grabbed by my paw and dragged out of the hospital and up to a black car by the raccoon lady, her husband in tow. I was then thrown into the back seat. The door closed behind me, causing me to panic. I tried to open the door only to find that the child locks were activated.

I looked up to the front as the raccoon and cheetah jumped into the car. Once they settled in, the raccoon turned to me, a hard glare on her face and her paw extended.

"Hand me the piece of paper." She says her voice full of menace. I stared at her wide-eyed before

Setting the paper in her hand, not wanting to anger her. It served no purpose to me anyway. I had memorized the numbers last night, when they gave me their numbers in case of emergency.

The raccoon then took the paper and ripped it up before throwing the pieces out the window. The car still hadn't moved from it's spot, which seemed to irritate the raccoon.

"Drive Brethe!" She growled, which caused the male to jump and start the car. He then pulled out of the parking lot and we were on our way. I looked out the window, knowing there was no way of escape.

What is going to happen to me?


	46. Chapter 39

**A/N: I want to thank X_whitewolf_X and** **Saraka_Kohera** **for helping me write the chapter. Also make sure you Favorite and Review it really helps me**

 **Sonic's POV**

When we arrived at the house, the raccoon wasted no time in grabbing me and holding my hands behind my back and pushing me into the house. I wasn't strong enough to get her grip off my wrists so I simply let her lead me to where she wanted me.

She pushed me through what looked to be a living room before pushing me over to an old door on the other side. She then kicked the, slightly ajar, door open and started to lead me down a set of stairs.

Once we reached the bottom she shoved me to the floor and attached something around my ankles. I was then left on the floor as she left the basement, which she had left me in. I deadpanned at my predicament. I was kidnapped and chained in the kidnappers basement.

How cliche is that? Could she not think of a better place to put me? I mean she could have put me upstairs and locked me in a room or something.

I sighed and sat down on the floor, yelping as I sat on my tail, which I moved out from under me. I just hope someone realizes the scheme and helps me.

"What do you mean you don't what to do this anymore?!" I jumped slightly at the high pitched that came from above me.

"Don't you love me anymore?!" The voice came again and this time I recognized it as the raccoon's voice. I wonder who she is arguing with.

"Brethe! You come here right now!" The screech that answered my question resounded through the house. After the screech, a thud was heard along with a groan. Then everything went silent.

Moments later the door of the basement opened and another thud was heard, followed by more as a mass of fur tumbled down the stairs.

"If you don't what to do this then I have reason to believe that you don't love me and Drice as much as you said you did. I would let you leave, but I can't do that for the simple reason you would tell the police. So, you are going to keep our son company. Hope you rot in hell!" She growled before slamming the door shut. A click, signifying she locked the door, followed right after.

I waited for a few minutes before looking over at the heap of fur on the floor. It gave a pained groan before sitting up, revealing the male cheetah by the name of Brethe.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked in a whisper, catching his attention. His blue eyes pierced through the dim light.

"Yeah." He nodded softly, coming into a sitting position. His face held one of guilt as his face never left mine.

"I'm sorry this has to happen." He apologize, looking at his interlaced paws. I nodded, accepting the apology. This wasn't his fault, he was forced to do this by that wench.

"You look so much like him." I looked over at Brethe, a questioning look adorned my face. His eyes hadn't left me yet.

"You look so much like Drice, it's scary. The only difference is the tail. He had the long skinny tail of a cheetah, the colors of a raccoon." I watched as Brethe stood up and slowly made his way over to me.

"Could you humor me a minute, please?" he asked softly, as he stood up in front of me. I nodded slowly, unsure of what he wanted. I was surprised when his paw rested atop my head, and ruffled the fur up there.

"I'm proud of you, son." He said, a small smile on his face. Right then, it felt like my world froze in that moment. I suddenly wasn't seeing the cheetah in front of me, but my dad. My dad used to do the same thing to me and Anthony whenever we did something. It is one of the only things I remember from him.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" A voice broke my thoughts and my father turned back into Brethe. His eyes held worry as he knelt down in front of me. I brought my paw to my face only to realize I had begun crying. I couldn't stop thinking about my father and his death, then about Anthony and his death. I eventually started to sob.

I suddenly felt an arm around my shoulder which caused me to look up. I saw Brethe through my tears, sending me a small smile. I sent him a smile and snuggled into his side. I hadn't realized I was so tired until I got warm and fell asleep, tears still streaming down my face.

 **Sonic's POV (Few Hours Later)**

" _Hey, Sonic! Come On!" I looked at Anthony, his smile on his face. I smiled and started running towards him. I soon began to realize I wasn't getting any closer to Anthony, as he ran ahead of me._

" _Wait! Brother!" I yelled trying to get his attention. Suddenly the scene changes to a road, and I watched as Anthony was run over and killed._

"Brother!" I shot up from my position on the floor. I looked around the unfamiliar place only for my memories to come back to me.

"You ok, Lad?" I hear a voice on my left. I turn slightly to see Brethe through the dim lighting. Giving him a short nod, I leaned my head on my hand.

"You hungry? Amber brought food. Bug Steak and Gravy with mashed potatoes and green beans." Brethe said causing me to look up at him. He was holding a plate of what looked like Salisbury Steak and Gravy with the mashed potatoes and green beans.

I nod before slowly taking the food from his paws and set it on my lap. My stomach then decided to make itself known with a rumble that caused Brethe to chuckle.

"Go on, Lad, eat up while it's still warm." I gave him a look before nodding, picking up the fork and taking a bite. The moment the juices hit my tastebuds, they went haywire. My eyes were probably sparkling with delight at the delicious food that I had just put into my mouth.

"You remind me so much of Drice." I hear Brethe comment sadly as I scarfed down my food. I looked up at him with confusion, my mouth still full. I hurriedly swallowed my food to ask Brethe what had been on my mind for a while.

"What happened to Drice?" As soon as the question left my mouth, I knew I shouldn't have asked. The look on Brethe's face was so sad, I felt bad for asking. "You don't have to tell me."

"Well, it was a couple of years ago…."

 **Two Years Ago**

" _Momma! Can I go play with Jason?" A little Racheetah caught his mother's attention as she was making lunch. She send him a smile._

" _Sure hon, go on. Make sure to have Daddy take you to Jason's house." She said causing the little kids eyes to light up._

" _DADDY! Can you take me over to Jason's house?" The little boy runs up to his father who was watching TV. The male cheetah looked at his son before smiling at getting up with a grunt._

" _Ok, bud, get your coat and we can go." The kid giggles before running to the coat rack, grabbing his blue coat, and trotting back to his dad._

" _Ready?" Brethe asked his son who nodded, sticking his paws into his pockets. The older one took the younger one's paw before they started heading towards the door._

" _Brethe, Drice, I'll call you when lunch is ready." Amber said coming out of the kitchen, wiping her paws with a rag._

" _Ok, Momma! Now Daddy, can we go, please?" Drice asked, pulling on his father's hand. The older man laughed before following his son out the door._

 **Back to Present**

"The day started out normal, Amber was making her favorite lunch, and Drice wanted to visit the neighbor's house. It wasn't until much later, everything went to hell."

 **Two Years Ago, an Hour Later**

" _Boys! Lunch is ready!" Amber called from the front of the house. Jason and Drice were playing outside, in front, and heard her call. Brethe was sitting on a lawnchair watching the two play with amusement._

 _The boy's faces lit up before they both came racing towards the house. Soon it seemed like the two were trying to race each other. Jason was fast but Drice just so happen to be slightly faster. Soon it seemed like everything slowed down to everyone._

 _Drice was halfway across the road before a car, that didn't look like it showed any signs of stopping, hit the poor boy straight on._

" _Drice!" Amber, Brethe, and Jason screamed, running over to check on Drice, but they were too late. When they got to him, he was already dead, he had died on impact._

 **Back to Present**

"I not only lost my son, but also my caring wife. She soon turning into the person she is today, so determined to find someone to replace our son." I watched as Brethe wiped the tears, that was streaming down his face, with his paws.

"Why didn't you have another child?" I asked, I mean she could have had another child. It was the best way to rid them of most of their grief.

"After Drice was born, Amber was unable to have any more cubs." I looked at him slightly confused for his term for kids but brushed it off. I sighed and stood up, walking over to the crying man.

"It's ok, I'm sorry for what has happened." I say in a whisper, hugging the older male's body the best I could. I smiled slightly when I felt a pair of arms loop around me, and my shoulder become wet with tears.

"Drice, sweetie, did you finish all your food?" I looked up from my position to find Amber at the top of the staircase. I scowled at her, glaring all the while.

"Oh, sweetie, you need to eat your vegetables." Amber said walking slowly down the stairs. Heading towards me, a look of menace on her face. I jumped slightly as I felt and heard Brethe growl. Brethe pulled away from me and turned to her, pushing me behind him.

My view was blocked by his large body, so I couldn't see where Amber was. I, then, hear a spine chilling cackle that turns into a full blown laugh.

"You think you can protect Drice from me? You?" Amber asked, laughing afterwards. Suddenly, Brethe is thrown to the side by Amber, causing him to hit his head on the wooden pole that was there for underground support. I watched as his body hit the ground with a thud, before turning to Amber who was grinning.

A chill traveled up my spine at the look she was giving me. I was afraid of what she was going to do to me, us for that matter. I backed away as she started to step closer, only to stop as the chain that was around my ankle was as far as it could reach.

"Ah, why are you running from Momma, Drice, baby?" Amber said in a sickly sweet voice that just made my body scream run! My eyes widened as she slowly got closer, her eyes were glaring. She looked to be a predator stalking her prey, and I was the prey.

"Stop running you ungrateful brat!" A resounding slap echoes throughout the basement, my cheek ached from the contact. My eyes were wide, as I put my hand on my cheek that was burning. I turned my head to look at Amber, a grin adorn her face.

"Now that's better."


	47. Chapter 40

**A/N: I want to thank** **Saraka_Kohera** **for helping me write the chapter. Also make sure you Favorite and Review it really helps me**

 **Nick's POV**

Judy sounded so panicked in her call, I wonder what was up. Did something bad happen to Sonic, seeing as how she was with him at the hospital?

"Umm, dad? You ok?" I glanced at Anthony as he looked at me with a look of worry. That was another thing, Judy can't know what happened at the house. It would make her angrier than she already is at Anthony.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say as I park in the parking lot of the station. I then turned to him from my position in my seat. "Don't say a word about what happened earlier."

He gave me a confused look before his face brightened then dimmed in fright. Apparently he didn't want to face Judy's wrath either. Anthony nodded, opening the door and hopping out of the truck. I sighed before following suit.

As we walked into the station, Anthony walking behind me, we were greeted by a frantic Judy. My face filled with worry before I trotted in her direction, stopping in front of her as she stopped pacing.

"What's wrong, Carrots?" I asked jokingly, trying to cheer her up some. That didn't seem to work because I received a glare from said Carrots. Judy then gave a frustrated sigh before explaining what had happened, all through the explanation, Anthony remained silent.

"So you have this feeling that the people claiming to be Sonic's parents aren't his actual parents. What made you have this feeling?" I asked, my tone not very convinced. I know her gut instincts are almost always right, but this was ridiculous.

"The male, um Brethe, wouldn't look at me, and Sonic didn't know who they were." I sighed and took a look at Anthony to notice his tail was twitching. He must be nervous being here right now. I looked back at Judy before sighing in defeat.

"Ok, If your gut instinct was to be true, how are you going to prove it? Have you looked for any yet?" I watched as Rudy rubbed her ears in frustration, letting out a yell as she did so.

"That's the thing, I looked through the medical records in the hospital for Drice Wisepelt's medical files and found nothing of use. His records end when he was eleven, with his yearly checkup for his weak immune system." Judy explains, pulling a file from her bag. I gave her a blank stare.

"Did you take the medical records from the hospital?"

"No, I got them copied. It's against the law to take medical records from the medical archives of the hospital." Judy said matter-of-factly. I sighed again and took the records from her, and look in them. Judy was right, nothing after the age of eleven.

"Did you check the computer records?" I looked at her and she nodded.

"Got the same results." I grunted slightly looking at the file in my paw. There was no leads to go off of, we were at a standstill. What could we do that hasn't already been done?

"Ummm, Mom, Dad could I say something?" Anthony said nervously catching our attentions. I nodded at him and as did Judy.

"Did you make sure to look through the deleted medical records?" Anthony asked looking at Judy, expecting an answer from her. I watched as she shifted nervously looking to the side. She clearly didn't look into the deleted records. I hear a sigh come from Anthony before he walked over to Clawhauser's desk and over to the computer. The pie loving cheetah was nowhere in sight, probably with his boyfriend, Gideon.

I watched as Anthony sat down and suddenly started typing on the keys of the computer at an extremely fast rate. I couldn't even type that fast. I watched in amazement when I saw the screen. When did he learn to hack? How did he learn? I think he has been spending too much time with Finnick. I watched as he pulls up the hospital documents on the station's computer with ease. Cracking the password like it was nothing before doing a few more hacking codes. Then the screen was full of windows that had information on them.

"Well here you go." Anthony said standing up, not even bothering to read through the documents. Judy hopped into the seat after Anthony stood up, and read through what he had uncovered.

"I was right! It says here that Drice Wisepelt was killed in a car accident when he was eleven. There were only three witnesses to his death and that was Brethe Wisepelt, Amber Wisepelt, and Jason Howler. Wait Howler?" Judy had a look of surprise on her face. Howler? Oh I remember now, that's the name of the little runt that is apparently Judy's nephew. I snickered thinking of the small, rabbit sized, wolf.

"Stop laughing at my nephew! He can't help it he's so small!" Judy snaps before going back to reading the pages on the computer. I watched as Judy's eyes widen and she jumped up in the chair, almost causing her to fall.

"Brethe Wisepelt was a doctor at the hospital before Drice died. That's how they deleted all the files." Judy said, smiling slightly. Probably glad her gut was right. I looked at her in amusement.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, wondering what was going through her head. I watched as Judy rubbed her chin in thought before her hand went up like she had an idea.

"I'm going to go and pay a visit to Jason." She says before jumping off the chair. I watch her walk towards the door.

"Umm, Mom, who is Jason?" I hear Anthony ask. This question caused Judy to stop in her tracks and turn to our son with a smile on her face.

"Jason is my nephew. He is my sister's son. My sister, Mary, married a wolf, Arnold, almost fifteen years ago and had Jason." Judy explained. She then looked at all of us before gesturing for us to follow her.

"Come on you slowpokes, we need to solve this case and find Sonic!" She yelled before walking out the door.

 **Anthony's POV**

I know I shouldn't react when I hear a familiar name, but it's hard not to react to the name of my brother. The brother I miss and the brother I wish I could apologize to. I knew I would run into people with similar names so I try not to reach, but hearing an uncommon name like Sonic, I couldn't help but allow my tail to twitch.

My thoughts were haywire, trying to convince myself that Sonic was safe in our old world. I miss him dearly but I do not wish for him to join me here. I wish for Sonic to get a girlfriend, get married, and grow old as a human. I refuse to believe that this Sonic was my little brother. So I didn't believe it. I knew there has to be someone that shares the name Sonic. So I decided to stop worrying.

My thoughts were thrown out the window when I felt the car come to a jerking stop. I looked out the window to see a large, two story house with a fenced in backyard. I looked up front to find that Nick and Judy had left me in the car. I glared out the window at them before jumping out myself.

"That wasn't nice!" I yelled at them as I trotted up. They both sent me a smile, probably meaning to leave me in the car. Mom then let out a sigh before knocking on the brown, hardwood door. I could hear giggling from behind the door and some yelling. That is until the door opened to reveal a large, male gray wolf, his face fixed in a glare.

The large wolf looked over us until his eyes settled on Judy. Just then his glare dropped and a grin etched itself across his face.

"Judy! It's nice of you to come visit! You too Nick!" The large wolf bellowed, pulling Mom and Dad in for a hug. I just stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. When the wolf had finally let them go, he turns to me with a questioning look.

"Who are you?"

"Arnold, this is our son, Anthony, we adopted him a few years ago, Anthony this is Arnold, my sister's husband." Mom introduced. I held out my paw, expecting a handshake only to be pulled into a bone crushing hug. I grunted in pain before I was put onto the ground. I put my arm on Dad's shoulder to steady myself.

"Oh, where are my manners, come in!" Arnold said, clearing a way for us. As we walked in I couldn't help but stare in amazement at the beautiful house before me. My thoughts were cut by the patter of paws on the floor and yelling.

"Come here you runts! That is my notebook, give it back!" I heard before I see a flash of dark gray, then I was on the ground. I groaned and looked up to find a pair of wolf looking kids on my stomach and chest.

"Sorry about that." I looked around the pair on my chest to find what looked to be a small wolf. He was about the size of Judy, just slightly shorter. I sent him a small smile before sitting up, causing the two bundles to tumble into my lap. I looked down at the pair to find they had a rabbit tail instead of the wolf tail like the older one had.

"How rude of me, I'm Jason and these are my sisters, Jessie, which is the one with my notebook, and her twin, Jasmine." He said, snatching the notebook from his little sister's paw. This caused the girls to giggle before standing from my lap and running off. I sighed and stood up, before looking around to find it was only me and Jason.

They had left me again. Why do they keep leaving me? Probably because they have police work to do and they had to drag your sorry ass along. I sighed again, I just answered myself.

"You coming or not?" I looked up at Jason who had a kind smile on his face. I nodded hesitantly and followed him up the stairs and into the first room on the right. I wouldn't have been able to tell if it was his room had it not been for the name plate over his bed. He didn't have anything that signified this was his room. No colored walls or posters, just a single bed, a dresser and a desk. The bed had simple white sheets, and the dress and the desk had nothing on them.

"So, I heard you come in with Aunt Judy and Uncle Nick. Who are you?" Jason asked from his bed, which he was sitting on. I watched as he softly stroked the soft stuffed animal in his paws.

"I'm Anthony, and I'm the adopted son of Judy and Nick." I mumbled slightly, sitting in the desk chair.

"Why haven't I ever met you?" I shrugged at his question, not really knowing the reason for not meeting him either.

"So what did you come for? Uncle Nick and Aunt Judy haven't been here in a while, they normally call before they visit." Jason explained, putting the notebook he had under his pillow. I gave him a sad look before looking away.

"We came to talk to you and your parents about Drice Wisepelt." I said quietly. I hear a small gasp, causing me to glance over at him. I see his eyes glimmer like he was holding back tears, before he let out a large breath.

"Me and Drice were best friends, he lived across the street. One day he came to play but when his mom called lunch for us both, we decided to race. I lost that race. Oh I lost so bad. I lost my friend. As he was racing across the street he was hit head-on by a car and was dead on impact." His voice got quieter and quieter as he explained. I could clearly see the tears running down his face now. I felt bad for asking him about Drice and bringing bad memories back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." I say, slightly worried for him. He shakes his head and wipes his tears with his paw.

"Nah, it's all in the past, though still fresh, I'll get over it." He says, his bloodshot eyes looking at me. I sent him a small reassuring smile. I was happy to find him smiling back. I don't know why it was so easy to talk to him.

"Anthony! We need to go!" I hear Judy's voice from down stairs. I sigh and stand up, before looking over at Jason.

"Here put your number in my phone, I'll send you a message so you have my number. Just call if you need someone to talk to." I say, handing him my phone. He nods and types his number into my phone before handing it back to me. I sent a message to his phone, hearing the ding, before saying bye to him and walking downstairs.

As I walked down the stairs, I was greeted by Judy and Nick with Arnold and a small rabbit that looked a lot like Judy. I sent them a smile before walking over to stand in between Judy and Nick.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm Mary, Judy's sister. It's nice to meet you Anthony." She says, holding out her hand for a handshake. I sent her a small smile before shaking her hand. I was then crushed with Mom and Dad to my back and Mary to my front by Arnold. He was giving us one of those giant hugs. I grunted in pain as Mary giggles. I sent her a small glare as Arnold set us down.

"Bye, Bye!" The twins yelled in unison, appearing out of nowhere. I rolled my eyes at them before following Mom and Dad out the door. I hopped into the car before Nick spud off. I looked at the back of their heads, expecting them to give some information on what they found out. When they didn't say anything and remained silent, I took it into my own paws.

"So what happened?"

"Apparently, the Wisepelts moved out years ago and haven't been seen since then, all we have is an address that Mary had because Brethe was Mary's friend and he had given her the address to their new house." Judy said, reading off the notebook she keeps with her.

"So basically we are heading there now?" I asked. Why would they have an address for the kidnappers and not go to it or at least check out if it is still the address to them, maybe get some more leads if it isn't.

"You bet we are, Kiddo!"


	48. Chapter 41

**A/N: I want to thank X_whitewolf_X and Saraka_Kohera for helping me write the chapter. Also make sure you Favorite and Review it really helps me**

 ***Warning this chapter some sexual content in it***

 **Judy's POV (3 Days Later)**

We've been searching for three days and we haven't found any leads on where Sonic could be. It seemed that they moved from the address that my sister gave me. We have gone to several places that just lead to nowhere in the end. I am so frustrated. Why did I not listen to my gut right then and stop them from taking him?

I let out a frustrated sigh, setting my pen down. My paw rested on my forehead as my elbow rested on the table. I was alone at the house today, Nick took the kids to the preschool down the street, Anthony went to school, and Nick went somewhere, he didn't tell me where. I really don't know why.

My pen to my muzzle, I hummed, thinking of all the possible leads that has all lead to dead ends. How could they just disappear without any trace? It doesn't make any sense.

I growled in frustration, tossing my pen onto the table, while standing in a huff. I needed something to cool off. I don't know what I want but anything to get my mind off the failure that is the case right now.

I opened the fridge, to browse. Looking for anything edible. There was lots of things there, but I really wasn't in the mood for it. I finally settled on just fixing a glass of milk, which I did. Chugging it until the glass was empty and setting the glass in the sink once I was done.

I glared over at the documents on the table, knowing I would have to get back to it. Sighing in defeat, I walked over and hopped into the seat at the table, trying to figure out a different way of looking at the information.

I sat there thinking for a few minutes only to sigh again out of frustration. I couldn't think of anything! Nothing to pick up anything though. I was startled from my thoughts as arms wrapped around me from behind. My first reaction was to struggle.

"Ah, come on, Carrots." I heard the sweet voice of my husband in my ears. My body relaxed and I sent him a small glare. I hear him chuckle before he laid his head in the crook of my neck. I sighed softly and bit my lip as he started to slowly kiss the area.

I grunted and pushed his head away, going back to work. I smile slightly when I hear him whine in protest.

"Come on, Carrots, we haven't been alone like this since before the kits were born." I shook my head, my pen moving across the page. I hear a frustrated growl from my right, but I shrugged it off. That was until I felt myself being lifted from my chair and carried out of the kitchen.

"What do you think you are doing? I have work to do." I say calmly. I hear Nick snort slightly before I was tossed onto the couch. I watched as he walks around the couch.

"Well I think we both need a break. How about we watch a movie, Carrots?" he said with a flirtatious smile. He walked to the TV stand and started to browse the CD rack. I gave a sigh of defeat, knowing I wasn't going to change his mind.

"What genre?" Nick asked as he looked through the many DVDs.

"Horror!" I said with much enthusiasm.

"Oh I love that genre... and I think I got the perfect one" he said as he pulled one out and quickly put it in the player. He turned on the TV and quickly turned around, and before I knew it, Nick was above me. He had his almost rare devious smile on his face, and by goat was it exciting.

He moved me to the left and layed down with his back to the couch. He wrap his arms around me and I eagerly snuggled into him. We both sighed happily and watched the beginning credits roll through when it suddenly dawned upon me.

"You didn't forget the DVD remote did you?" I asked teasingly.

I felt him hug me harder "Of course I didn't."

He raised his right arm showing me the remote before placing the remote on the couch near our feet. The beginning was dark and foreboding like all horror movies. My eyes widened in recognition as I saw the title. It was one of the best horrors in existence.

"I love this movie Nick!" I said happily. He chuckled and kissed me on the back of the neck.

After the title disappeared, the darkness filled the display. A lullaby began to play in an uncomfortable tone and the tension could be felt. Suddenly the sound of door interrupted the lullaby as the steps of someone became louder as the stranger approached. The shape of who was coming from the door began to take shape, the stranger was an adult rabbit.

From his back the door closed. His breath became heavier and began to shiver. He impossibly pulled a lantern out of his pocket. The cold breeze passed as he walked through a dark corridor. Again, the lullaby was heard.

"Jump scare alert, I repeat, jump scare alert" Nick said playfully into my ear making me giggle.

The rabbit seemed to be freaking out as the creepy-tone lullaby played. Weird sounds began to noise, not coming from the corridor, but from upstairs. The rabbit walked in direction to the second floor as his hand in which he had the lantern began to shake.

"Why did I accept to come here?" The rabbit said slowly. He finally reached the stairs and looked with the lamp in direction to the second floor. Step by step he proceeded to the second floor valiantly. The lullaby became louder as the rabbit approached a room which seemed to be at the end of the corridor.

"No, don't open the door. I tell you, don't open it!" I told the male on the screen, knowing full well he couldn't hear what I was saying.

I watched as he does just the opposite and open the door at the end of the hallway, which ended up having a jumpscare behind it. Well, it served it's purpose because I certainly did jump, and landed in Nick's lap. Nick chuckles at my antics, wrapping his arms around my waist keeping me in my spot.

"You are cute when you are scared." He whispered in my ear. My ear twitched as his breath reached it, causing a shiver to go down my back. I feel him deliberately breath into my ear again, causing another shiver to go down my back.

"Oh, you like that?" He whispers into my ear causing me to, once again, shiver. I gave a playful growl, not liking how he was trying to turn me on.

"Oh, come on, Carrots, I know you want to." He says, putting his muzzle in the crook of my neck and licking the area. I moaned slightly, before giving a growl in frustration. I turned around, to pounce on him. Nick suddenly pushed me onto the couch, catching me off guard.

"I like being on top." Nick says mischievously. I rolled my eyes pulling him by his shirt down into a kiss. As the kiss started to get more heated, I couldn't help my hormones from running wild. I am a rabbit, and once you get a rabbit horny, you are going to pay the consequences.

I trailed my paws down the front of Nick's shirt, before slipping them underneath. I smile, through the kiss, in satisfaction as I hear Nick moan slightly. I smiled before taking Nick's tongue, that was in my mouth, and sucking on it slightly. That caused him to moan loudly.

I wasn't surprised when Nick slowly started to move his hips. As he grinded against me, I moaned slightly, feeling his member against me. I then decided I didn't want that annoying piece of cloth on him anymore and tried to lift it from his body.

I heard him chuckle slightly, breaking the kiss and pulling the shirt over his head. He threw the piece of clothing in a random direction, not even bothering to watch where he threw it, before his mouth connected with mine again and he continued grinding against me.

I roamed my paws over his abs, loving how his belly fur felt against my pads. I groaned as I felt Nick slip his paws under my shirt, taking an attempt to pull it off. I broke the kiss to help him with the shirt. He rubbed my chest and suddenly broke the kiss before assaulting my neck with his tongue and teeth.

I moaned loudly as his tongue sensually moved across my fur and as his teeth caressed the skin beneath it. Oh I love it when he does this! He lapped at my neck until I was a pile of moans. It felt to good and I couldn't contain myself any longer, so I went to pull down my sleep pants.

Until the phone rang.

We continued on with our fun but it continued to ring to my annoyance. I pulled back with a sigh, as Nick growled in frustration and annoyance. I stood up from his lap and pulled my pants back up before walking to my cell. It was still ringing so I answered it.

"Hello" I said with an irritated tone as soon as I picked it up.

"Umm, hey Judy, sorry if I interrupted anything, but we just got a lead. One of the kids from the kidnappings finally spoke to his parents about where he was taken, and they reported it to us." My eyes widened slightly. There was finally a lead!

"What is it, Carrots? You look like you just got yourself a life-time supply of carrots." Nick said strolling up beside me, his chest still bare, with an irritated face to boot. I simply rolled my eyes and focused back to Clawhauser, that was on the other end of the phone.

"Thank you Clawhauser, Me and Nick will be there shortly!" I smiled slightly, pushing the end call button. I turned to Nick only to see him in a pout with his ears flatten on top of his head.

"Do we have to? I want to play more." He whines, his arms crossing dramatically across his furry chest. I rolled my eyes at him before walking over to his shirt. I picked it up and tossed it at him.

"Get dressed, we are leaving to the station."

"I don't wanna." He turned his head away childishly. I put my paws on my hips with a sigh.

"I swear, it's like I have eight children, not seven." I sent him a glare, only to receive a grin in return.

"You know you love me."

"Hmmm...I wonder..." I say teasingly, smiling when I see him pout. I giggle slightly before walking into the kitchen for the case file and my keys. Nick followed close behind me.

I grabbed the keys and case file from the table and turn to walk back out of the kitchen, only to run right into Nick's chest. I felt his arms wrap around me, his arms locked in a strong grip.

"We are finishing what we started later." I hear him whisper in my ear before his arms dropped. I stood still for a second and looked up at him with a devious smile.

"Oh most definitely" I said as I jumped up and kissed him on the nose. I moved around him and walked towards the front door.

"Hey! Judy! Wait up! We got to get dressed!"

Just then I remembered, we were both half naked...


	49. Need Help

I'm still looking for experienced writers who want to help me edit or write my chapters for this story. If you have google doc just pm your email and I will send you a invite.


	50. Chapter 42

**Anthony's POV**

School is a place for learning, that what everyone thinks, but I know it is just a prison that everyone willingly goes back to. The only thing that makes it worth coming is seeing friends, but that's just about it.

The sky was clear today, there was a gentle breeze that was blowing through the open window. I sighed in content as the soft air hit my face.

"Anthony!" I was broken by my thoughts by my teacher, Mr Greenday. I threw the goat an aggravated look as he gestured mournfully towards the board with his hoof.

"Please solve the problem on the board, Mr Wilde." I gave him a blank stare before standing from my seat. I took one step towards the board only to be stopped by the bell. I could hear the old coot growl through his teeth.

"Saved by the Bell, it seems, Class Dismissed!" The goat sneered before dismissing us. I hastily grabbed my stuff from my desk before bolting out the door. I rushed to my locker to put my unneeded books in and meet up with Julie and the guys on the way to Drama.

Once meeting up with them, I was not very surprised to see Drake and Zane making out. I gave them a blank face and a small wave as I strolled up next to Julie. She seemed to be in her own little world, not even noticing me as i approached her..

"What ya' thinkin' in that pretty little head of yours?" I asked lowly in her ear, adding a small accent to it for effect. I watched her jump slightly before turning to me in a glare. Laughing nervously, I wave my hand in front of my face in a calming manner.

"Calm down, Little Vixen." I watched as wishful gaze hardened into a glare. Ok she clearly doesn't like to be called Vixen. I slowly inched my way behind Zane, he and Drake had stopped making out when I got here, to escape Julie's wrath. Her glare softened before she turned away with her nose upturned.

As we finally started to make our way to Drama, I decided on the safer option of walking behind Zane and Drake, who were between Julie and I. I felt like Julie was slightly on edge today. Hopefully it isn't the reason I think it is or she will be like this all week.

In drama, nothing was very eventful to begin with-

"Ok class, I have decided that we are going to put together a play for the school." Mrs. Eversteen chirped, which was followed by a mournful chorus of groans. I raised an eyebrow as the teacher giggled at our misery.

"This years play will be Robin Hood, auditions for the roles will be in two week. Here is the scripts, you can use the rest of the class period looking over it and practicing the roles you want to audition for." She smiled handing a stack of papers to the poor soul next to her. The stack of papers whittled down until there was none left and everyone had one.

I looked down at the script in my paws. The words "Robin Hood" was printed across the front in bold curly text.

"Hey Anthony! What role you're auditioning for?" Zane asked as he walked up next to me. I hummed in thought before looking up at him.

"Don't know, you?"

"Hmmm, either the Sheriff or Alan-A-Dale. Drake said he was going for either the Sheriff or Toby Turtle" Zane said, telling me Drakes roles almost like an afterthought. I looked down at the script in my paws again. Maybe I should try out for Robin Hood, I mean the actual character Robin Hood is a red fox, it would make sense for me to.

"I guess I could try out for Robin." I muttered almost like an afterthought. I looked up to see Zane's face come into a face splitting grin.

"Hey Julie!" I hear him yell before he disappears into the crowd students who were talking about roles to one another. I shook my head in amusement before looking back down at the lines of Robin Hood.

"Well, Well, looks like the Fox is going to try to play the role of Robin Hood." I turned only to find Logan, standing beside me in all his glory. I rolled my eyes, ignoring him. That is until I feel a weight on my shoulder.

"Well, I think you should give up. The role is clearly supposed to be played by a wolf, like Drake." He said, in a matter-of-fact tone. I looked at him confused before looking back at the script in my hand. The title of this play clearly said "Robin Hood" not "Red Riding Hood".

"Ummm, are you thinking about Red Riding Hood, because we are doing a play on Robin Hood." I said before walking off, leaving him dumbstruck where he stood. I slowly made my way back over to Zane, Drake, and Julie to find they were practicing their auditioning parts. I noticed that Julie was reading off Maid Marian's lines, which caused me to smile slightly.

"So is Little Red going to be the Maiden in this Fairytale?" I say, as I walk up. They all turn to me but Julie. I saw her take a glance before facing away from me. At first I thought she was still mad at me but upon closer inspection, I spotted some red tinting her already red fur. I sent her a warm smile pulling her into a hug.

"No PDA!" I hear a yell from my left. I looked over to see the class president push her glasses up her muzzle. I sent her an annoyed look and opened my mouth.

"It's part of the script, page 60," Zane said pointing at his script. I watched as the president looks through the pages and spots that Zane was telling the truth. I watched as she sighed and walked away, towards the teacher.

"That's the Zane I know." I say, smirking.

"No problem, Anthony," He gives me a thumbs up before reading over his script with Drake. I shook my head at the two before turning to Julie and my own script. This is going to be one long class-period.

It was a long class-period, as I predicted, Go figure. I was walking down the hall, Zane walking next to me. Julie nor Drake had the next class with us, but guess who did, Logan and Lucifer. You probably don't know the one named Lucifer, so let me fill you in.

He is a small Tasmanian Tiger with an evil agenda. He kind of took Logan's place at the top of the food-chain around here, though Logan seems to refuse to admit it. He has a snotty and bratty personality, but what can one expect from a kid that grew up his whole life in homeschool. Nevertheless homeschooled by a tutor that his rich dad had got him.

I rolled my eyes, choosing to break from my thoughts of Lucifer. He wasn't someone anyone would willingly hang out with more or less be in the same room with..

I sigh as I sit in my seat for Reading 102. I don't really like to read or write so I just sit in the very back so I'm not called on much. I stretched in my seat before laying my head down, ready for the class to start. Oh, there is the late bell.

As Mr. Deerling walked in, papers in hand, the class quieted down from the hooting and hollering it is usually in between classes. I raised my head as he put the stack of papers on his desk and turned to the class.

"Today you will be working on a personal narrative. It will be due one week from today." I groaned slightly, more work to be done. Why is there so much work?

"Grab a computer and get started. I want to look over a draft by Friday and I want both the draft and paper turned in my next Monday. Don't forget to have someone proofread your work." He informed, sitting down at his desk. I watched as he pulled out a banana from his desk and worked on his computer while eating it.

I stood up with a sigh, walking over to grab a small laptop that we have in the classroom for this purpose. I really didn't feel like working on this right now so I decided to see if there was any news on the Sonic-Drice Case.

I typed away, typing codes to get through firewalls undetected. Slowly, I managed to make it all the way to the police database. I gave a sly grin as I searched through the files, until I got to the one I was looking for. I am so glad Finnick taught me the basics to this hacking biz.

Seems like someone reported their child confessing, remembering the whereabouts of the Wisepelt family. I opened a tab for Furbook messaging and found that Judy had Furbook messaging on her phone. I decided to message her about the case, which she didn't seem too fond of me doing. She also guessed I hacked into the police database to see the files and was a little aggravated at me. I laughed nervously, closing all the tabs and making sure that the firewalls didn't show any signs of breaks in the system, before closing the small laptop.

I felt like if I kept going with what I was doing, someone was going to spot me doing it, and that did not sound like a good idea. I am just glad I am at the very back of the room, where almost no one can sneak up on me.

"Boo!" I nearly jumped out of my pelt, as I heard an all too familiar voice. I looked to my right to find Julie standing there. I know what you're thinking, but she is a fox, and we are sneaky creatures.

I slowed my breathing and gave my lovely Little Red Vixen a confused look. She stared at me blankly before looking around us.

"You do know it's lunch already right?" She told me. I look around us to see, I had not heard the bell ring for lunch. I shook my head and stood up, taking her paw, before dragging her out the door and down the hall to our lockers.

"Hey, no need to pull." I hear the scowl under her breath. I chuckled letting her go, and slowing down. Making it to the lockers, I proceeded to stuff the, once again, unneeded books in my locker before heading to the lunchroom, Julie by my side the entire time.

Once we reached the lunchroom, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Lucifer, the new snot nosed jerk, dump food on the head of Logan, the old snot nosed jerk.

What is this phenomenon?


End file.
